The Dangerous Girls Detective Agency
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 The DGDA was a story about three women and their co-agents, Dom, Taylor and Sean. Written from three different POV's and put together to make a whole fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dangerous Girls Detective Agency

Title: The Dangerous Girls Detective Agency  
Fandoms: KAG, xXx, BR and AMA  
Pairings: Taylor/OFC, Xander/OFC, Chris/OFC and Sean/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (smut alert – as always for my fics)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the chair I'm sat in, sorry.  
Summary: Three girls work a detective agency. There is no great intellect in this story, it's just smut for fun!! Completely PWP!!  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

**Chapter 1:-**

As Jenn and Ines entered the main office, Rachel was on the phone and furiously scribbling notes on a scrap of paper. She motioned and nodded for them to come in. They sat down and waited for her to finish.

"Yes, I'm sure we can manage that...yes, my best girls…sure, every detail…photo's too? Ok, no problem…yep, we will get started right away…thanks," Rachel was scribbling madly as she spoke. "Yes, names would be great, thanks," she scribbled some more and winked at the girls. She said goodbye and put the phone down.

"Well, ladies, I got a new job for us," she picked up her notes and sat on the edge of the desk. "That was the LA Police Department on the phone, they need us to go undercover and infiltrate an illegal extreme sports racket being operated out of the district. Our contact within the force is Sean Vetter."

Ines and Jenn both nodded, they both knew Rachel's sister Amy's boyfriend well. They had worked many cases with him as the liaison officer. This new case had attracted their attention – extreme sports…sounded interesting.

"So, what do we have to do?" Jenn asked. Jenn was the femme fatale of the group; blonde, slim and very pretty; a crack shot and weapons expert, with a canny ability to find the truth.

"When do we start?" asked Ines. Ines had just moved over from Portugal and was a computer expert; nothing could hide on the net with Ines around. She was medium height, dark haired and very pretty.

"Well, first of all, we start as soon as we have collated some Intel – Ines that is your job for today. I have been given names that we need to check – I'll give you them in a minute," she nodded in Ines' direction. Rachel picked up her notes and scanned them. "Ok, the deal is this, there is an operation running out of the district, the stuff is being shown over the net and the kids are copying the stunts. The thing is, you have to buy into the site to see the stunts and although they themselves are not encouraging the kids to copy – they aren't exactly stopping them. Two kids have been injured so far and that's only the ones we know about." Rachel paused and took a sip of the ever present cup of coffee on her desk.

Rachel had arrived from England two years earlier and set up _'Dangerous Girls'_ using her former Law Enforcement connections. She worked within the English Police force for many years but had felt the need for a change and LA seemed like a good place to be.

"So, names to check out are Chris Varrick, Xander Cage and Taylor Reese, so Ines, you check out the Varrick guy, Jenn you take Xander," Rachel said to each of them. "Humm, Xander, Interesting name! Anyway, I will take Taylor Reese. See what you can dig up about them and then we'll compare notes. See if there is any common ground they hang out at, any place we can start." Rachel took another gulp of coffee and put the mug back down.

Jenn and Ines stood and went back to their desks and their computers – thank the lord you can find anything on the net these days. Rachel went back to sit behind her desk and pulled up Taylor Reese's details from the police data base and sat and read them thoroughly.

_Taylor Reese.  
Age: 35  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight/Build: approx 200lbs, Big build  
Hair: brown/shaved  
Eyes: brown  
Address: above the The Star Nightclub  
Occupation: Owner/Bouncer of said club  
Record: Minor assault charges, nothing serious(?)_

There wasn't much else, the address would be easy to find. Something about the name Taylor Reese intrigued her. She looked up the address and saw it was in a part of town she wasn't sure about. "Jenn? Jenn, you there babe?" she shouted through the office.

Jenn came into the office and Rachel looked up from the computer, "honey, do you know where this place is," she indicated the screen and Jenn came round to take a look.

"Yes sure, it's just off West Hollywood, on Sunset Boulevard. Easy to find," she looked at Rachel. "That his club then?"

"Yep, sure looks like it. Humm, you found any pictures of these boys?" she raised her eyebrow at Jenn, and sucked the end of her pen.

"Nope, and I looked real hard. Although I did find out where Cage's apartment is and it looks nothing from the outside, like an old abandoned warehouse. Interesting," she made to go back to her office. She stopped and turned and asked, "You are ok, now, aren't you?"

"Getting there sweetie," she gave Jenn a smile and tried to bite back the tears before Jenn could see them. "Getting there."

Jenn walked back out to the office she shared with Ines, and sat back down at her desk. She sat opposite Ines, and she smiled at her. She knew Ines was as concerned as her about the way Rachel had been getting over her failed marriage. Rachel's idea was to bury her self in work and shut her self away.

"She needs to cut loose soon or she will burn out," Jenn whispered to Ines and Ines nodded.

"All she does is work. Work, work, work!" she laughed at her friend, she knew full well what Rachel was like too.

"This guy she is checking out, Taylor Reese, well, he has a club out on Sunset Boulevard. We need to check him out, maybe we should check the club out too. I know I need a bloody good night out, what about you?" Jenn looked at her partner and friend hopefully.

Ines was just about to answer when Rachel came out of her office and into theirs, "girls, I don't know about you, but I think we ought to check out this club. Chances are they could all be there and then we will know who we are looking for. You fancy a night out girls?"

Jenn and Ines looked at each other and grinned; they looked at Rachel and nodded. "We were just about to suggest the same thing, Rach," Jenn admitted.

"Yep, we are up for it," Ines nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I suggest we all go home and go and get ready. Remember – killer outfits, we want these guys to notice us. If you attract the right attention, you use your normal cover stories, ok?" she watched them both nod. "Ok, we meet at my place at 8.00pm. That good for you two?" she watched them both nod again. "Good, go then." Rachel gave them both a big smile and shooed them to the door.

When the girls had gone, Rachel went back into her office and pulled up Taylor Reese's file and stared at it. There was something about this guy's details that intrigued her. Her gut instinct told her he wasn't the brains behind this operation. Maybe the muscle but not the brains.

She closed the computer down and picked up her bag. Time to go and get ready for some clubbing. She locked the office up and went the sort distance to her apartment. It looked like Amy was still over at Sean's, she seemed to stay there more and more often these days. Rachel didn't mind, Sean seemed like a nice guy.

At the same time, in three different apartments the three women were all getting ready. Each one pulled out their best clubbing clothes and got dressed and headed out to the club. Jenn was just getting into her car when her phone rang, it was Ines asking to be picked up on the way because her heels were too high. Jenn laughed at said she would pick her up.

Rachel was ready and waiting for them when they got there. She jumped in the car and they made their way to The Star club. Jenn parked up and they walked round to the front and joined the queue for entry. Rachel was busy looking around for someone who fit Taylor Reese's description but couldn't see anyone.

"Ok girls, when we get inside, make sure you know who you are looking for. Ines, you look for Chris, and Jenn you look for Xander. I am going on a man hunt for this Mr. Taylor Reese." The doorman let them in and they paid up and entered the club.

They headed straight over to the bar and got some drinks. Rachel had a Margarita, Ines had vodka with apple juice and Jenn had vodka on the rocks. Rachel paid, citing expenses as the fund. The three of them scoped out the club while they drank their drinks.

"Ok, I am hitting the dance floor, you coming?" Jenn looked at them both. Ines nodded but Rachel shook her head.

"No, gonna hang around the bar and ask a few questions, you both go and dance," she finished her margarita and turned back to the bar as the girls walked away towards the dance floor. She was just about to order another drink when a huge arm reached by her head and a well muscled chest came level with her face. Her eyes widened and she slowly looked up to his face and sharply took a deep breath in.

He was gorgeous. Tall, about 6'. He was dark, big brown eyes and oh, she stopped herself, this could Taylor Reese. He fit the description. She looked into his eyes and he was looking at her.

"I said, can I buy you another drink?" he was asking her. She looked blankly at him and nodded. He asked her what she wanted and she told him a margarita. He handed her the drink and asked her if she wanted t go somewhere quieter.

"Umm, ok, umm, my friends…" she motioned to the dance floor.

"I wouldn't worry too much. It looks like my friends are heading over to them," he smiled at her. She looked over to Ines and Jenn on the dance floor, and indeed two very handsome men where making their moves on them.

"Your friends?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Xander and Chris, hope they can handle them," he took Rachel's arm and lead her to a quieter part of the club. "I'm Taylor Reese, by the way." He held his hand out and she took it. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand before letting go.

"Rachel Carmine," she told him, letting him hold her hand as long as he wanted. This job was about to get interesting.

On the dance floor, Jenn and Ines saw two drop dead gorgeous men approach them. Jenn nudged Ines and said, "Wow, I hope they are coming over here, Oh my God they are!"

Xander and Chris saw Jenn and Ines as soon as they walked in, Taylor had marked Rachel out for himself. They introduced themselves and asked the girls if they could get them another drink, they both nodded and they made their way back to the bar. They all got more drinks and they chatted away, finding a quiet table and sitting down. Jenn was attracted to Xander straight away and had to remind herself she was working and he was her work.

Chris made Ines the object of his attention. Her exotic looks intrigued him and he found himself drawn to her. They spent the rest of the night enthralled in each other's company while Jenn looked lustily at Xander.

The plan had been to meet back up in the ladies toilet an hour after separating. And all three of them headed off in that direction to confer notes. This was going to be an interesting job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:-**

Rachel excused herself from Taylor, telling him she needed the Ladies Room and that she would be back soon. He winked at her and watched her walk away, raising his eyebrow at her ass.

She had been in there maybe a minute or two when Ines and Jenn appeared through the door, giggling. Rachel arched her eyebrows at them and gave them a smirk. "Ok, spill, what's so funny?" she quizzed them.

"I know these are the bad guys, but damn, they are so fine," Jenn was drooling. Ines was nodding in agreement. "You gotta admit, girl, this job could get very interesting."

Rachel nodded, and then shook her head, "listen, it's still a job same as every other job – although, I agree, the perks are good." She pictured Taylor and considered the perks for a second. "So, learnt anything yet?"

"No, not really, but that Chris is very, very cute. And…I get the feeling he likes me too, you know…" she looked at Rachel and Jenn and grinned.

Rachel threw her a warning glance, but Ines laughed it off. "Look, he asked me out to dinner tomorrow and I said yes." Jenn elbowed her and Ines shut up.

"Well, that could be to our advantage. Make sure you do your job before you play, Ines," Rachel tried to look serious but the girl's faces were making her laugh. "Ok, I admit it, they are three damn good looking guys, but we still have a job to do, ok?"

They both nodded at her, "can we get back to dancing now? We know what we gotta do, and we work better in our covers and we don't wanna do that!" Jenn asked. "If we wanna snare these guys we need to sink into these roles. They like party girls, so that's us for the foreseeable future."

Rachel nodded and told them to go back out there, but to be careful and to keep in touch. They agreed to meet at the office at 10 am next morning – to allow for the late night.

**Rachel:-**

As Rachel came out of the toilet, she glanced over at the girls and hoped they remained sensible – they normally did, but they were rarely given jobs with men this hot! She sighed and made her way back to the incredibly handsome Taylor and reminded herself of the rules. This was gonna be hard.

Taylor grinned at the intensity on her face as she made her way back to him, "thought I was gonna have to send someone in there after you." She smiled at him and sat back down. "So, tell me, how come I never saw you in here before?"

"I, umm, I don't go out much, let alone to clubs," she looked into his big brown eyes and struggled to keep her will power contained. She felt him move closer to her and she felt her heart flutter.

"It's too noisy out here, let's go to my office and we can talk there," he stood up and took her hand pulling her up to him. He pulled her behind him, leading the way through the crowd to his office.

Rachel tried to tell him that that would not be a good idea but his legs were a lot longer than hers and she was struggling to keep up with him. She followed him into a room at the back of the club and he walked over to the desk and switched the desk lamp on. She looked around the room and was surprised at what she saw. She had expected a 'playboy' style interior but it was nothing like that.

The walls were covered with pictures of baseball players and football players; she had no idea who they were being English and all. There was a huge oak desk that looked antique and pushed against one wall was a huge black leather couch. A quilt and a pillow on one end signaled that he slept there often.

She watched him walk over to the mini bar in the corner and he asked her what she wanted to drink, he showed her whiskey, vodka and beer. She took a bottle of beer and thanked him.

"So, what do you do then that keeps you so busy, Miss Carmine?" he asked her, giving her a grin that made her knees go very weak. He led her to the couch and she sat down. As he sat, he sat sort of sideways, his knee touched hers and she suddenly felt herself flush.

"I'm an accountant, and I only came over from England about two years ago. I still don't know many people here," she paused, looking at him to see if he bought what she was telling him – he seemed like he did. Inside she was screaming, 'just a job, just a job!'

"An accountant, huh? That could be very, umm, helpful to both of us – I really need an accountant," his hand came to rest on her knee and she jumped. Taylor laughed and apologized.

"Sorry, but do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he winked.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, as he leant over and kissed her. "Ohhhhhhh!" was what she said when he stopped kissing her. "Ummm, maybe I'd better go. Ummm, maybe I'd…." she stopped when he kissed her again; his big body pressed hers into the back of the couch. He pulled away from her, leaving her breathless. "I…I…"

"Talk again and I will have to kiss you again. That accent is so goddamn sexy," he was grinning at her and she gave him a dirty grin back – there was nothing in the rules that said she couldn't enjoy her work. In fact she wrote the rules so if there were, she could change them.

"Ok, no more talking…" before she could finish, he loomed over her again.

"I warned you…" his mouth closed hotly over hers, she wrapped her hands around his sides and felt hard muscle.

Jenn and Ines headed out the door and back to Xander and Chris, who got another drink each for them. Chris reached for Ines hand and pulled her onto his lap. Jenn sat next to Xander who slyly slung his arm round the back of her chair and leant over to her.

**Jenn:-**

"So, Mr.Cage? What do you do for a living?" she asked him, turning to look at him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, drawing him.

"Do you like extreme sports?" he asked her, leaning ever closer to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. What kind are you into then?" she counter-questioned him.

"The very extreme kind. You wanna come see some videos? I got everything on video back at my place," his grin completely disarmed her. He was one hell of a good looking guy. The tattoos that peeked out from beneath his shirt sleeve intrigued the hell out of her.

"Ok, then, yes, let's go," she smiled back at him and he stood up, pulling her up from her chair so hard she bumped into his body. His hard toned muscles did not go unnoticed by her as she fell against him.

"See ya Chris, say bye to Taylor when, if you see him," he laughed, taking Jenn's hand in his and leading her away.

"See ya Ines, here's the keys to the car, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she threw the keys to Ines, who caught them, grinning, and she nodded to Jenn.

Xander led Jenn outside to a 1967 Pontiac GTO, "wow, that is some car," she almost squealed when she saw it.

"You like that, huh?" he asked her, wondering just how wet he could get her knickers before he really started working on her. He opened the door and watched her slide inside like liquid. She had one fine ass on her.

He drove her the short drive to his loft apartment, and led her to the elevator and took her up. She was eyeing up his motorbike parked in the corner of the elevator. "You like big bikes too?" he asked her.

Without thinking, she blurted out, "I love all things big, and I mean BIG!" She realized what she had said and stopped – mortified. She felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

Xander just looked at her and thought, _'oh man, you are gonna love me then!'_

Jenn was just about to apologize when the elevator ground to a halt and he slid the door open for her to get out. He followed her, keeping his eye on her ass as she walked. _'One damn fine piece of ass she's got there.'_

She walked out into a huge loft area and she was not surprised at what she saw. It looked exactly as she imagined it to, she had read all she could find on him and that was a substantial amount. She was just about to say something when he was behind her, his hands around her waist and spinning her round to face him.

Jenn came face to face with his incredibly handsome features and before she could take another breath, his mouth was over hers and he was kissing her with a force that turned her on instantly. All she could think was how hot he was and this was work – not fun.

Xander grabbed her butt and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch, and he turned his back to it and dropped them both onto it. His lips never left hers as roamed her body, searching every inch of her.

**Ines:-**

Ines was sat on Chris's lap and watched Jenn leave; catching the keys she threw at her. She looked at Chris and into his big brown eyes and forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She always liked a man in a suit and Chris wore one exceptionally well.

"So, Chris, what job do you do then?" she asked him, gathering herself up. It was hard to concentrate with his arms around her. She wanted him to pick her up, take her somewhere and throw her down, rip her clothes off and have his wicked way with her.

"I am a business man, I look after Xander's interests and I also co-own this club with Taylor and Xander," he crooned in her ear. "What do you do?" he asked her.

For one moment, she wondered if he knew, but how could he? "I work for Rachel, her secretary," she answered. He nodded at her and asked her what Rachel did for a living. _'Oh God, he does know,'_ she thought. "Rachel is an accountant; she does a lot of freelance work."

"Well, now, that is a co-incidence, Taylor was looking for a good accountant," he grinned at her. "Now, how about me and you finding somewhere quieter to go and finish this conversation?" he asked her.

"That sounds like a very good idea," although inside she was quaking. She got off his knee and stood up. Chris stood up and she came face to chest him and she suddenly felt very small. He took her hand in his and led her through the club to the back stairs.

Chris felt her pull back a bit and he turned round to look at her, "I live up here, well, Taylor and I live up here actually!"

She wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not, but she really wanted a piece of his cute ass. She decided to take a chance, she had her gun handy if anything happened, but she had a feeling that this was going to be fun. She started up the stairs behind him and followed him into a big, luxurious apartment.

He flicked on the lights and closed the door behind them. He took her hand again and pulled her bodily into him, his mouth closed around hers and his tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers.

Ines let her hands slide around his waist and felt his hard abs and she gasped as he kissed her. Chris pulled away and smiled down at her, she hadn't expected that under his suit. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair.

Ines took the chance to look around the apartment quick – it was typical bachelor style, it looked like there were no girls around and she was secretly pleased. There were some nice paintings on the walls and some photos of who she assumed was Xander in action. She wanted to ask about them but found his hands around her waist again and he leant warmly into her body. She found herself leaning back into him as he kissed the back of her neck and nipped at her skin.

He took her hand and led her towards a door off the main hallway. Part of her wondered if she was up for this and part of her wanted to drag him in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:-**

**Rachel:-**

She pulled away from Taylor, breathless, and looked at him. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I …umm…I…" she was lost for words.

"I told you, if you speak again, I'll kiss you again," he was grinning solicitously at her. He licked his lips, as he waited for her next move. Her hands never moved from his waist, in fact they were making their way over his pecs, her thumbs catching his nipples.

"Well, maybe I should tell you I can talk the hind legs off a donkey," she grinned at this Greek god of a man before her.

"English term?" he inquired.

"I guess so, it just means I can talk and talk and talk," she never finished as his lips closed over hers once again. She felt his hard body press into hers and she felt herself melt. Everything ran through her mind, from how this was work, to he was the _'bad guy'_ and she was a slut.

Rachel felt herself being maneuvered towards the couch, his strong hands pulling her to where he wanted her. He lent back into the couch and sat down, pulling her astride his legs and onto his lap. He slipped her coat off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He stopped for a moment, his breath taken by her outfit, or lack of it.

Rachel wore a short black skirt and a turquoise top that had nothing to it at the back – his hands rested on her bare skin. She heard him groan and she leant back and smiled at him, "you like?"

"Oh hell yeah, I like…" he licked her from the ravine between her breasts all the way up to her neck, nipping her chin before pulling her down for another kiss. His hands slid up her legs, disappearing under her skirt until he reached her lacy panties.

Rachel's breath hitched as she felt his fingers dance over the lace between her legs. She knew she was already damp – she had been damp since she found out who he was. She had stopped breathing as he inched his fingers inside the flimsy fabric and felt his fingers against her delicate skin. She remembered to breathe when she felt his finger on her clit, and circling it with his rough finger.

"Oh God," she sighed as his fingers worked their way inside her wet silky walls.

Taylor felt her tense up and try to push away from him, "baby? What's wrong? I thought…I thought you wanted…Oh shit, I am sorry, I mis-read the signs." He lifted her off his legs and stood up quickly. The raging boner in his trousers was plainly obvious and he couldn't hide it if he tried. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he said, over and over.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she picked up her coat and pulled it on.

"No, babe, I am sorry. I thought…oh well, let me take you home," he picked up his keys off the desk and walked to the door. She didn't follow him and he turned to look at her. "I really am sorry," he said again.

"It's not that I don't want to…I do, I just…I'm not…well, used to such fast movers," she gave him her best smile. She walked over to him by the door and put her hands around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Maybe dinner and then see where we go, huh?"

"Yeah? I didn't freak you too much?" he looked shy and embarrassed. "I still need an accountant, you need a job?"

"No, you didn't freak me – too much," she laughed. "And yeah, I could do with a job, if you really do have one going." She found herself leaning into his body again and she felt his hands wrap around her waist, drawing her even closer to his warm body.

"Yes," he groaned, pushing them apart again before he got carried away. "I really do, last one walked out a while ago and I have been trying to the books myself. So, they are in a mess. Now, come on, let's get you home." He took her hand and led her the back way out of the club to a shiny black caddy. He opened the door and watched her slide in. He felt himself harden as he caught a glimpse of her black lacy panties and he groaned again.

He drove her home and even got out to open her door. Taylor walked her up to the door and pulled her over for another kiss. His hands held her tight and she melted against his body. Taylor breathlessly pulled away from her and said, "come by tomorrow and you can look at the books and see whether you are interested." Inside, he was screaming, _'please be interested, please be interested.'_

Rachel looked up into his big brown eyes and felt her insides caving in, "I will, 9am ok?" He nodded and kissed her again. She had all on stopping herself from dragging him in and to her bedroom. "Ok, I have to go now," his lips met hers again and he kissed her with a passion she had never known before, ever.

"Ok, I have to go too, I guess," he really didn't want to go. It was with great reluctance that he pulled himself away from her and went back to the car. Taylor waited until she had gone in and closed the door, before driving off. He couldn't believe what an effect she had had on him, she was a total stranger and he was hooked. She was way too good for him, he thought as he drove. He parked up and made his way back inside the club.

Taylor let himself into the apartment he shared with Chris and grabbed a juice from the fridge and went to his room. As he passed Chris's door, he heard sounds of passion coming from inside – this was NOT going to help the way he was feeling.

Rachel closed the door reluctantly on Taylor, a million things raced through her mind at once. Sheesh, he was just about the hottest thing she had ever laid eyes on and why oh why did he have to be the job. _'Oh well,'_ she thought, _'maybe he isn't as involved as I thought, hoped. Fuck!'_ She made her way to her bedroom and she realized Sean was here and her sister Amy was in the process of making out with him. _'Great, this is really going to help.'_ For the next couple of hours she was kept awake by the complete and utter sounds of passion coming from Amy's room. She sighed and buried her head in her pillow and tried to sleep.

**Jenn:-**

Xander's mouth was so hot on hers; Jenn almost lost herself in it. His tongue invaded her mouth and tangled with hers. His hands slid round her body and pushed her leather jacket off her shoulders. Jenn wore a green wraparound blouse and black jeans and Xander let out a wolf whistle when he saw her pert erect nipple poking through the fabric.

"I think you'd be more comfortable if you weren't wearing that," he started untying the ties at the side. Jenn covered his big hands with her small one and stopped him.

"Wow, you work fast, huh?" she giggled at him.

"Yeah, well, you like me, I like you…" he said, kissing her neck, nipping her skin.

"I can tell you like me," she ground herself down onto his hardening shaft. Her eyes shone mischievously at him and he took it as a go-ahead. His hands slipped inside her blouse and across her back, eliciting sighs and forcing her to bow her back, pushing her breasts further into his chest.

Xander's reaction was to growl and pull her further into his body, his hands frantically pulling at the ties that held her covered. Jenn eased his shirt out of his pants and yanked it over his head. Her breath hitched when she saw the full extent of his tattoos. Her fingers traced the sun around his nipple and she bent her head to lick the little hard nub that appeared when she blew cold air against his skin. Jenn heard a deep growl emitting from his chest. _'He liked that,'_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Xander noticed her smile and said, "Smiling? Humm, wonder what makes you smile?" and with that, he undid her blouse and pushed it open. Her braless breasts were firm and pert and he let out an even louder growl and sucked a hardening nipple into his mouth and rolled it against his tongue.

Xander's other hand went to the opposite breast as his mouth worked one. Jenn's hands roamed every inch of his naked muscular body they could reach. Her fingertips dipped into the ravines between each muscle, and traced the tattoos that covered one arm and most of the other.

He tore her blouse away from her body and dropped it on the floor, squeezing her breasts together and burying his face between them. "Oh God, you are good enough to eat," he said, drinking in the musky smell of her skin. "I need to see you completely naked," he said, easing her off his knee and standing her up. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her slim legs. He pulled each foot from each boot and threw them aside. He was face to crotch with a pair of black silk panties.

Jenn stepped out of her jeans and he pressed his face into her panties, breathing in her aroma. He was about to hook his thumbs into her panties when she stopped him. "I think it's your turn to take something off, don't you?" she pulled him up from the couch and he stood before her.

Jenn knelt down and unzipped Xander's jeans and pulled them down over his sculptured hips and she gasped at the size of the biggest erection she had ever seen. Xander smirked at the look on her face. Jenn just pushed his jeans down to his ankles and wrapped her hand around the thick shaft. She licked her lips and opened her mouth, her tongue flicked out of her mouth and over the tip of his erection.

Xander's hands were tangled up in her hair and he watched her take his cock into her mouth, her teeth grazed it as she sucked him, her hand stroked his shaft simultaneously. Xander was in heaven – there were only two things better than a blow job, pussy and fucking!

_'Damn, if she keeps this up, I ain't gonna last,'_ he thought to him self as she expertly worked on his cock. "Oh fuck, babe, you gotta stop that or I'm gonna come in your mouth," he pulled her head away from his cock. He sat back down and struggled to get his boots and jeans off. Jenn sat back on her ankles and unlaced his boots, pulling them off one by one, followed by his socks and finally his jeans – no underwear, cute!

She stood up and beckoned him, "where's the bedroom, big guy?"

Xander's throat dried up and he pointed down the hallway to a door, one of the few in the place. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and marched smartly down to the bedroom. Xander took two seconds to follow her. He slammed the door shut and yanked her into his arms. Her body slapped against his and he grabbed her butt, lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They banged against the wall as he kissed her so hard he split her lip.

Xander turned them around and aimed for the bed, laying her gently down when his legs found the mattress. He stood above her and leaned over, hooking his thumbs in her panties and slid them along her slim, shapely legs. He ran the silky fabric along his cheek and pushed her legs open with his knees and knelt between her legs and ran his hands from her knees to the apex of her thighs.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He pulled her lips apart with his thumbs and saw her wetness glisten in the moonlit room. Her clit stood out erect and he flicked his tongue over it and watched her pussy contract. Jenn's hands gripped his bald head and forced him into her wetness. He was more than happy to oblige and lapped at her clit, making her even wetter. He pushed his tongue deep inside her pussy and lapped at her juices.

Xander soon had her writhing on the bed under his expert touch, he pushed two fingers deep inside her and felt her silken pussy walls grip his fingers. He curled them inside her, massaging her sensitive spot, feeling her clench him rhythmically. "You like that Jenn?" he whispered, his voice caused vibrations on her clit and slowly drove her over the edge. She came around his fingers, soaking them; her breathing came in ragged pants as he pulled his fingers out and looked at them. He slowly licked them clean where she could see him.

Xander stood up and crawled on the bed and shuffled Jenn further up the bed, until her head rested on the pillows. He got between her legs and moved up her body, licking, sucking, kissing and biting his way until he got to her mouth. Kissing her deeply, he took his hard cock in his hand and drove it home.

"That's right X, baby, fuck me hard," she whispered encouragements to him, spurring him on.

"You like it hard baby?" he growled back. "You want me to fuck you hard?" Jenn nodded. "I wanna hear you scream my name, baby, I wanna see you come." He began pounding her with an animal-like ferocity. His thick, throbbing cock slid easily in and out of her, thrusting deeply.

Jenn was already on her way to orgasm, not much was holding her back, least of all his thick hot cock pounding away inside her. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his arms as she screamed his name, her pussy contracted tightly around his shaft making thrusting difficult. "Oh fuck, Xander, I'm coming baby, oh fuck, Yeesssssssss!!" she screamed.

Xander thrust deeply inside her and shot his cum deep inside, burying his head at the top of her pussy. "Oh Fuuuuuccckk!" he yelled, driving home one last time before collapsing on top her, completely breathless. They lay entwined all night, all thoughts of questioning him went right out of her head as she lay with his big arms holding her tight.

**Ines:-**

Chris shut the bedroom door behind them, flicked a dimmer switch and a low light appeared in the room. Ines walked over to the window and stared out over the view. As she stood, she felt Chris's hands slip around her waist and she felt his lips on the back of her neck. Ines relaxed back into his body as his huge hands roamed the front of her body.

She groaned as he cupped her breasts and squeezed. He pinched her nipples through the fabric of her t-shirt and felt them stiffen. Ines spun round in his arms and came face to chest with him. Oh my god, he looked good in a suit.

Chris tilted her head up to his and kissed her, his full lips pressed hard against hers. Ines slid her arms round his body, taking time to feel his hard muscles as she did. This action did not go unnoticed by Chris. He slipping her denim jacket off and admiring her tight t-shirt and the way it clung to her curves.

She pulled away from his kiss and began to slowly unbutton each button on his shirt, taking her time, not rushing. When she had undone every button, she slowly pulled his shirt open to reveal his muscular chest. He loved it when she gasped when she saw his body.

"Oh my God, Chris, that is ummm…gorgeous," words failed her and she couldn't speak properly. His muscles blew her away. She loved a man who worked out. Her hands roamed over his well developed muscles, tracing the indents and sighing. She moved round his back and did the same.

Chris reveled in her touch and groaned as her cool hands ran over his hot skin. He wanted her badly and had done since he saw her enter the club. He'd marked her out as his and that was that. He'd been drawn to her exotic beauty and her curvy figure. Her dark eyes looked like they hid a very naughty girl behind them. Taylor had already picked out the tall dark haired one and Xander liked blondes, so they were all happy.

Chris felt her hot lips kiss every inch of his skin. He shivered and she giggled. He spun and caught her in his arms, pulling her up tight to his body and smashing into her with a hard kiss. Ines could feel his hard shaft pressing into her belly and it felt huge.

He broke away and began unzipping her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and he saw her stocking tops and he thought he would cum in his pants. Ines had gorgeous legs. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and let out a whoosh of air when he saw her in her black lacy underwear and stockings.

Ines unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and reached inside and wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft. Chris heard her gulp when she felt the size of his cock. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, and giggled. She needed to see it. She unbuttoned the fly and pushed them down over his hips, they slid down to the floor and he kicked his shoes and his pants and stood proudly in his shorts, his erection straining against the fabric. She rubbed it through the fabric and he groaned.

Chris unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor. Her breasts were firm and full, Chris licked his lips in anticipation. Her nipples were begging for some attention. He bent down and took one in his mouth while his hand played with the other; he rolled it around with his tongue and felt it harden even more. All the time her hand was stroking his rock hard cock through his shorts, and he was having a hard time concentrating.

Chris pulled her up for another kiss, his mouth hot and passionate on hers. His tongue danced a wild dance in her mouth, an evocative prelude to what was coming. Chris's hands were all over her semi naked body, feeling every inch of her body. Her skin was as smooth as satin.

Ines pushed Chris backwards towards the bed and watched as his face registered surprise. The backs of his legs hit the bed and he toppled backwards onto it, pulling her over with him. She landed on top of him with a giggle.

Ines straddled his legs and plucked at the waistband of his shorts, teasing him. Her hand stroked his hard cock, eliciting deep moans from him.

"Oh fuck, you are driving me crazy, woman! I want you so bad," his hands were entangled in her hair, pulling her towards him for another kiss. Ines ducked his kiss and began leaving little butterfly kisses all over his chest, nipping at his nipples and flicking her tongue over them.

Chris was writhing beneath her, he wanted her so badly. He lent up on his elbows and watched kiss her way over his belly. Every now and again, she would look at him with her big brown eyes and he felt like his body was on fire. He watched as she moved to his abs, she licked and kissed them, running her tongue in the indents between the muscles.

Ines got to the shorts and tutted, she wagged her finger at him and he grinned. "I really think these need to come off don't you? We can't do much with these on, can we?" Chris shook his head and lifted his hips so she could pull them off. His cock sprang from the refines off his shorts and thwacked against his belly. She giggled.

Chris sat up and reached for her, "in that case, these need to come off too," and he quickly pulled her panties down. He wrangled her under his body and ran his hand along her stockined leg and stopped only when he reached the top. He slowly moved to her wet pussy and cupped it with his big hand, feeling the heat and the wetness coming from her.

His fingertip found her clit and circled it, making her moan. He slipped a finger inside her silky walls and his cock throbbed to takes it place. Chris slipped another finger inside her and kissed her hard as he began to fuck her with his fingers.

Ines was so turned on she knew she would come quickly, she could already feel it building up inside her. It felt like a million butterflies in her belly. But she wanted his cock inside her more than anything. Her orgasm exploded over her body and her pussy gripped his fingers tightly.

"Oh yes baby, that's right, come for me, you look beautiful…" his voice trailed off as he captured her in a kiss. As her orgasm edged away, Chris pulled out his fingers and reached for a condom, swiftly applying it. He positioned himself between her legs again, looking down at her.

Ines' eyes pleaded with him to hurry, she needed to feel him inside her, pounding away at her tiny body. She felt him thrust into her, slowly, inch by inch, and gaining depth with each thrust until he was fully inside her. Once deeply embedded in her small body, he began thrusting at a steady pace, keeping his rhythm as he fucked her.

Ines wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his biceps as he built up his pace and depths. Whatever he gave her; she took and screamed for more. Begging and begging for more. Her body wanted all he had to give her. "Oh God, Chris…oh God yes…yes…yes…" she felt her body climaxing again and her back arched and thrust her chest into his.

"Oh yes, baby, come for me, I want to see you come again…oh fuck…oh…fuck…" he was chanting, as he fucked her to breaking point. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm coming…" she cried, her fingernails dug into his skin and he winced. "Oh God…I'm…commmmmmmmmmmmmmmming!!" she screamed.

Chris slammed his last strokes into her body, screaming her name as he shot spurts of cum deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, as breathless as she was.

Chris was sure he heard Taylor come back sometime during the sex and wondered if he was alone. He didn't hear any noise from his room as he pulled Ines close and they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other.

Ines drifted off thinking how to get information out of Chris without drawing suspicion to her self. But sleep drew her in and she gave in to it, letting herself be wrapped up in his arms and she drifted off into a delicious sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy:-

**Amy:-**

Sean had taken Amy out for a meal after work and now they were back at Amy and Rachel's place. Rachel had said she was going out to a nightclub and not to wait up. So they didn't!

Sean pulled Amy into her room, desperate to get her naked. He pulled her close, hands encircling her waist and kissed her hotly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring and tasting her. Amy pushed his shirt up, placing her hands on his rock hard abs, her fingers slipping into the dips between the muscles.

Sean groaned and started pulling at her clothes, reaching behind her and unzipping her dress and sliding it down over her shoulders and letting it slip to the floor, where she stepped out of it. His eyes were instantly captured by the matching baby blue bra and panties set she was wearing that he had bought her for her birthday a couple of weeks ago.

Amy pulled her hands away from his smooth skin and pulled his shirt over his head, while he kicked his way out of his boots. Her fingers worked his flies while his were busy unhooking her bra (next time he had to get front fastening, he told himself) and easing it away from her full breasts. His fingers brushed her nipples, instantly hardening them into stiff little peaks.

Amy pushed his jeans down over his hips, pulling his boxers down with them and he sat on the bed to wriggle out of them completely. His hard cock rose from between his legs like a totem, waiting for her. Amy grinned at him and made her way the short distance to the bed, dropping to her knees in front of him. She pushed his knees apart and glided closer to his body, her hands stroked their way up his thighs to his shaft.

She wrapped her hand midway round his shaft and licked her lips, watching his eyes grow wide as he watched her. Her tongue snaked out and flicked the end of his swollen glans, before she licked around the rim. Sean groaned and leaned back on his hands, keeping eye contact with her. Amy took the head into her mouth and sucked gently. She could feel his cock twitch as her teeth grazed the shaft; his abs contracted and let out a low moan. Her hand pumped his shaft as her tongue, lips and teeth worked his head.

Sean could feel the double pleasure of her hand and her mouth working together and  
He had all on not coming in her mouth. He had big plans for making her come all night. He'd had a rough week and now he planned to play with Amy all weekend. He could feel himself getting closer; he sat up and buried his hands in her hair and pulled her away from his cock.

For a moment, Amy was confused. She thought she'd done something wrong until she saw Sean's face and realized he had been close to coming. He lifted her face up to his and kissed her, his tongue ran along the inside of her bottom lip. Sean massaged her breast as he kissed her, her nipples hardened as he ran his thumbs over the sensitive nubs.

It was Amy's turn to groan, as he squeezed and teased her breasts, pulling at her nipples. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as her desire for Sean rose. Sean stood and turned them round so the backs of her legs hit the mattress then he gently lowered her onto the bed. His eyes looked appreciatively over her nearly naked body, taking in her shapely curves.

Sean climbed on the bed, straddling her legs and kissing her lightly before moving down to her neck, where he nipped along the soft skin dipping down between her breasts. His hands pushed her breasts together and he rubbed his stubbled chin between the clenched mounds of flesh. Amy's hands clutched his shoulders as his stubble rubbed her roughly, increasing her pleasure.

Sean moved down over her belly, sliding his fingers under the elastic of her panties. He ran a finger along the length of the waistband and watched her stomach contract and goosebumps cover her creamy skin. He grinned and pulled her panties down over her hips, revealing the dark triangle of hair that lay at the entrance of the very place he wanted to be.

His cock was aching to be inside her, to be making love to her. He scooted them both further up the bed, slipping between her legs as he did. Amy wrapped her hands around his biceps, pulling up to him, meeting his lips with a hot, passionate kiss. Her hips were rising to meet his almost of their own accord, desperate to feel him inside her.

Sean was leaning on one elbow beside Amy's head, while his other hand explored between her legs. She was so wet as he rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion. She was panting heavily as he slid two fingers deep inside her pussy, and began pounding away at her. Amy's fingers dug into the muscles of his biceps, her hips writhed under him and she moaned and panted as an orgasm began to sweep over her.

Sean could feel her silken walls clenching around his fingers and kept up the steady rhythm that was bringing her to the desired effect. As her orgasm swept over her, Amy's thighs clenched and help him tightly, and Sean kept plunging into her sweet center until her orgasm subsided slightly.

Before the feeling had passed completely, he withdrew his fingers and pushed the tip of his cock into her inner core. Her pussy contracted around it and he eased into her inch by inch until he was buried deep inside. Amy's legs wrapped around his hips, pulling them closer together. Sean began rocking into her, slowly to begin with until they were both moving as one.

Sean could feel the all too familiar tightening in his groin and shifted his position slightly so he could stimulate her pussy, inside and out. She was gasping, moaning his name softly. He called out her name as they came together. He collapsed on top of her, her arms held him tightly and their heartbeats pounded an erotic symphony as they struggled to get their breaths back.

"We really need to get our own place…" Sean whispered as he rolled off and lay beside Amy, watching a grin spread across her face.

"That would be great, Sean," the smile fell. "But, I don't want to leave Rach while she is still, you know…"

They rolled onto their sides and cuddled up close, arms and legs entwined. "Sure, but she's a big girl, now, you know," Sean kissed her forehead as sex-induced sleep tugged at him.

Amy lay quietly in his embrace, and thought about moving out and in with Sean. She fell asleep smiling.

**Rachel:-**

Rachel woke as soon as the sun started to rise, but truth be told, she hadn't really slept well. The noises and sounds of passion coming from her sister's room had been distracting and her mind had kept going back to Taylor. She decided to give up the ghost of attempting sleep and go shower. She tiptoed past Amy's room and quietly slipped into the bathroom. Setting the water temperature to hot, she brushed her teeth and cleansed her face while she waited for it to get as hot as she liked it. Satisfied that is was, she stepped under the cascade of water and let it drench her hair and body.

She shampooed her hair and rinsed it, leaving the conditioner on while she started soaping her body. As soon as she did, all she could imagine were Taylor rough hands making their way all over her body. God, she had wanted him so badly last night, she had to ask herself why she had stopped what had been about to happen. She knew why she had stopped but he wasn't here now and she had nothing to stop her imagining him touching every inch of her body.

Her soapy hands traveled over her breasts, pulling at her stiff nipples and making herself moan. She let her hands travel down her curved stomach, over her dark curls and between her legs. Her soapy fingers slipped easily between her pussy lips and she went straight for her clit, she needed to come and she needed it quick. She was panting as her fingers massaged her swollen pink bud, her ample breasts rising and falling quickly as her orgasm approached. She was just about there when she heard movement from her sister's room. Someone was trying the door handle – thank God, she had locked the door.

"Rach? Rach, that you in there?" She heard Amy's voice echo through the door.

"Yeah!" she managed to get out, without sounding like she was mid-orgasm.

"Will you be long?"

"No, give me a couple of minutes," she quickly rinsed her body and hair and switched the shower off, wrapping herself in her huge fluffy robe and wrapping a towel around her head. She unlocked the door and found Amy hopping from one foot to the other, desperate for the loo. Rachel grinned and went back in her room and locked that door too. She slumped on the bed, smiling to herself. She was really looking forward to seeing Taylor later, but she hoped she hadn't put him off…she stopped herself.

What the hell was she thinking? He was the damn job. She wasn't supposed to fall for the job. She had to remain professional, be his accountant, learn what they were up to, sleep with the boss – she shook the thought out of her head again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door and Amy's voice, "Rachel? Phone, babe."

Rachel opened the door and took the phone from Amy, she asked who it was and Amy pulled a face at her before retreating back to the arms of Sean.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hi Rachel, its erm, Taylor. I know I said meet me here at 9am, but would like to get breakfast first?" he hadn't given her time to speak, he seemed nervous. She wondered if he had spoken to many girls, cos it sure seemed like he hadn't.

"Yeah, ok, why not?" she answered him. Talking to him made her seem even more British than ever. "Where and when?"

"Well, I'm parked outside your place right now, so when you are ready and I'll take you to _'where',_" he told her. Her heart started pounding; he was right outside, waiting for her.

"Ok, give me a few minutes. I just stepped out of the shower, give me a few minutes to get dressed," she thought she heard a groan and stopped talking.

"Right," Taylor squirmed in his seat; his cock sprang to life as soon as she said shower and his thoughts turned straight to the thought of her naked, covered in droplets of water…he shook his head. "Just come down as soon as you are ready, I'll wait right here."

"Ok," she said goodbye and put the phone down. Rachel dried herself off quickly and drenched her body in shea butter before running a brush through her waist-length hair. She dressed quickly and carefully in an outfit which she hoped made her appear slimmer than she was. Rachel checked herself over in the mirror one last time before walking out of her room. From the sounds coming from Amy's room, it sounded like she and Sean were going for another round. She grinned and tiptoed out of the house.

Rachel spotted Taylor's black van parked on the opposite side of the road and she waved to him. He jumped out of the van and opened the door for her, as Rachel climbed in the van, he got a good glimpse of her ass in her black linen skirt and tried his hardest not to groan out loud. His pants felt as tight as hell and this was going to be the hardest breakfast he'd had for a while.

As Taylor climbed back in the van, she asked him, "So, where are we going then?"

"I thought I'd take you somewhere classy," he told her with a sly grin. She arched an eyebrow at him and smiled back. "I'm taking you to the best pancake house in the area, sound good?"

"Sounds great, I love pancakes," she felt less nervous the more he spoke to her. His big brown eyes melted her, and the way they crinkled at the sides when he smiled at her made her heart skip a beat.

Taylor pulled up behind a diner and helped her out of the van, slamming the door shut behind her. He automatically took her hand and led her into the place. "Hey, Taylor," said a middle-aged lady behind the counter.

"Hi, Joan," he led Rachel to a booth away from the main part of the diner and she sat, and he slid into the seat opposite. Joan came over and asked what they wanted. Taylor asked for coffee and pancakes with maple syrup and fresh fruit. It gave Rachel time to look quickly at the menu, she chose coffee and blueberry pancakes with whipped cream. Joan smiled nicely at her and winked at Taylor.

When Joan had gone, Taylor fiddled with everything on the table, while he tried to think what to say. Rachel broke the silence with, "Taylor? I'm sorry about last night…"

"Don't! Don't apologize…it was my fault, it's me that should be apologizing, not you," he reached across the table and took her hand in his and stroked the back with his thumb. "I pushed…"

"Actually, I _wanted_ you to push, I just got scared. Can we start again?" she smiled at him and his groin reacted again. She was just about to say something else when Joan bought their coffee's over and told them their food wouldn't be much longer.

By the time she had stirred her sugar in her coffee; the food arrived and was set in front of them. The smell made her mouth water. She tried to remember not to be greedy, but the food looked and smelled so good. Taylor watched her for a moment and then began tucking into the pile of food in front of him. Rachel looked at him demolish the pancakes and decide to join him – she could always hit the gym later.

Taylor grinned; he liked a woman who ate – not sissy salads and _'bird-food'_ but real food. Oh yeah, he liked a curvy assed woman, and she had a curvy ass alright.

They chatted about anything and nothing while they ate and they were soon done. Time to head back to the club and go over the books. Taylor paid up at the cash till, shared a few words with Joan, who leaned around Taylor's large frame and smiled in her direction. Rachel felt herself blush, they were talking about her.

Taylor led her out to the van, his hand in the small of her back and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Taylor felt it too, he liked the idea that he did that to her. As she climbed into the van, he could smell the vanilla scent she had used that morning and then all he could picture again was her, in the shower, naked.

He drove the short distance to the club with a hard-on. Taylor drove in silence, listening to the gentle sound of her breathing. Pulling up outside the club, it flashed over both of their minds that they had come so close to fucking each other's brains out the previous night.

Taylor led her inside to the club's office and opened the computer for her, pulling the books out of the filing cabinet and placing them on the desk in front of her. Rachel sighed and sat down, pulling a pair of glasses out of her shoulder bag. Taylor watched her put them on and open the books. Everything she did just seemed to get him harder and harder.

"You want a coffee while you look?" he asked her. He needed to be away from her a bit, the constant throb in his pants was becoming painful.

She bit the end of the pencil in her hand and nodded at him. "Please. This could take at least a couple of hours."

Taylor nodded and left to get her some coffee. In the club, there was no sign of Chris and he guessed Xander was still 'occupied' too. _'Dogs,'_ he thought to himself, pouring Rachel a coffee out.

Rachel began looking through the books, hoping Taylor took his time. The more she was around him, the more she wanted him, she was practically dripping with desire for him. _'Just a job,'_ she had to keep telling herself.

Taylor came back with the coffee and placed it on the desk for her; "while you do that, I'm gonna go start on the re-orders for the club. Shout if you need anything, ok?"

Rachel looked at him, nodded and returned to the books. Taylor shut the door behind him and headed upstairs to his room for some _'alone'_ time. If he didn't take care of this hard-on, he'd end up fucking her on the desk.

**Jenn:-**

Jenn woke up, still wrapped tightly in Xander's arms. The sun was streaming through the window and she had no idea what time it was. She wriggled in his arms and found a comfortable spot and snuggled in closer to his warm, muscular body.

Xander stirred, finding his face buried in Jenn's hair and he grinned, remembering the previous night's exploits. He was already hard and she had wriggled her self closer up to him, and he was pressing against her lower back.

His hand slid from her waist and up to her breast, cupping it and pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Jenn jutted her breast deeper into his hand, showing him she was awake. "Morning," he growled in her ear.

"Morning," she giggled, sliding her hand behind her and stroking his hip.

His thigh pushed between hers, opening her legs. Her pussy was hot and damp against his leg. Xander slid his hand down over her flat stomach to the triangle of curls between her legs.

Jenn groaned and covered his hand with hers, pushing him harder into her wetness. She pressed his finger onto the swollen bud of her clit.

Xander took over, massaging it firmly how she had shown him. He liked a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to let him know. He could feel her pussy muscles clenching as her clit took a lashing. He slipped his fingers down the length of her slit, feeling how wet she was.

Jenn was moaning softly as his fingers teased her wet entrance, promising to dive in and release the orgasm waiting inside. She covered his hand with hers again and pushed him where she wanted him. His breath was hot against her cheek as he spoke.

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers?" his voice growled, the vibrations echoed through her body, setting her completely on fire. He felt her nod and he grinned into her neck, pushing a finger inside her wet, silky walls. He felt her muscles grip him tightly. A moan told him she liked that, a lot! He added another finger and let them slide wetly in and out of her, massaging her g-spot as he went.

Jenn ground herself into his hand, her sudden urgency took over her body. Her body writhed against his; the all too familiar butterflies started in her belly and worked their way up. Xander felt her pussy clenching around his fingers tightly, her juices were running out of her, coating his hand. "Oh Fuck! Xannndddeerrrrrrr!!" she screamed as her body spasmed from climaxing.

Xander waited until she had stopped clenching around his fingers before pulling them out, he ran his wet fingers across her lips, letting her taste herself. Her tongue flicked over her lips and she smiled at him.

Xander pushed her on her back, hopped between her legs and kissed her, letting his tongue explore the depths of her luscious mouth. He kissed down her chin and over her chest, working his way down to her erect nipples. Xander sucked one hard nub into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it; Jenn moaned and thrust her breast deeper into his mouth. Xander kneaded both with his hands until Jenn was arching her back and thrusting her hips.

"Please Xander, no more teasing! Fuck me again, and fuck me hard!" Jenn was begging. Her body screamed her need for his.

Xander was never one to ignore a woman in distress; he took his cock in his hand and guided himself to her dripping core. Pushing forward, he entered her slowly, not wanting to rush. Jenn wrapped her arms and legs around him as if clinging on for dear life as he started to slowly thrust deep inside her. The swollen tip felt so huge inside her that she thought she'd cum from that alone. She felt him thrusting deeper, gaining more depth with each thrust until he was thrusting into her as deep as he could.

Her pussy felt like liquid silk wrapped around his shaft and he had to make himself go slowly, he wanted this to last longer than three minutes. He shifted his mind to something other than the hot woman trapped under him, switching instead to thoughts of the play-offs – nope, that didn't help.

Xander held her tight and rolled them both over until she was perched atop his body. His hands gripped her hips as she began rocking on his shaft, his eyes glued to her breasts. Her hands were pressed flat on his pecs to steady herself.

Jenn felt her pussy quivering and she knew she would cum at least once more before this session as over. She was rocking so that the tip of his cock rubbed her g-spot and her clit was being ground between them…it took seconds rather than minutes for her to come.

As her pussy clenched and relaxed around him, Xander could hold on no longer and gripped her hips hard and thrust deep inside her, filling her with hot come and groaning loud enough to fill the huge room.

Jenn collapsed forwards over him, their bodies wet with their exertions. They both panted and moaned softly until they started to come down from the sex-high they were both on. Xander rolled them both over onto their sides and stroked her face, watching her.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am now!" she giggled. "I need a shower too, is that ok? Oh God, I've only got the clothes I came in last night…Shit! I don't relish walking through downtown in those…"

Xander let out a laugh, "I'll get ya back home, don't worry. Come on, shower and then I'll take you out for breakfast." At least that way, he could find out where she lived _and _spend a bit more time with her – he kinda liked what he knew about her so far, which was nothing!

An hour and a half later, they were sat in a diner choosing what they wanted for breakfast. And, while they ate, Jenn probed about the extreme sports Xander was involved in.

Luckily Xander saw it as interest in him, and gave up information quite willingly. With a few well-worded questions, Jenn was left with conflicting thoughts. She needed to talk to Rachel and Ines. She had an idea where Ines was, but she wasn't sure about Rachel. She got Xander to drop her off at her apartment, with the promise that she would see him again later.

**Ines:-**

Chris woke up first, and he looked bleary eyed around the room. The bed was empty, yet he knew she hadn't left…her clothes were still all over the floor and wherever else they'd ended up.

As he stirred more, he heard the shower running. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hoped that didn't mean she was planning on leaving just yet. Chris jumped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Steam filled the room and he could see her outline through the glass shower door.

He pulled the door open and Ines jumped a foot in the air, grinning at him. "I was hoping you'd wake up and join me," she said.

Chris eased himself into the shower and pressed Ines up against the wall, hands around her waist. "You should have woken me then," he loved her Portuguese accent – it was so sexy. Ines giggled and bit her bottom lip.

Chris grabbed her butt with both hands and pulled into his body, his rock hard cock pressed into her belly. He kissed her, tongue probing her mouth, searching for hers and dancing with it when he found it. Her hands roamed every inch of his back, fingertips tracing the rivulets of water as they caressed under the water.

Chris kissed his way down her body, paying a lot of attention to her nipples, taking one in his mouth, sucking and biting until it stood in a stiff peak. His fingers toyed with her other nipple until his mouth moved over to suck and bite at that one too. Ines writhed and wriggled under his touch.

He knelt down, kissing his way over her soft skin until he reached the dark triangle of hair that nestled between her legs. He lifted her leg and placed it on the edge of the shower, opening her pussy up to him. Ines heard him groan as buried his face in her wet sex. Using his thumbs, he spread her pink lips open, revealing her clit.

Ines shivered as his tongue flicked lightly over the swollen nub. She felt herself get wetter and it had nothing to do with the shower. His fingers began exploring her inner folds as his tongue kept up the attention on her clit. "Oh God, yes, oh God, yes…" her voice was no more than a whisper as he slid his fingers inside her.

Chris couldn't believe how tight she was, he had all on getting two fingers in her pussy, and it was clenching tightly around them. They slid easily in and out of her as he began to fuck her with them. His tongue lashed at her clit, and he could feel her leg wobble as the sensations built up inside her.

Ines gripped his stubbled scalp as she felt her self on the cusp of another orgasm – this man had the power to force them out of her, and she felt powerless to resist. His curled fingers inside her massaged her sensitive part and soon her pussy quivered and Chris's mouth was filled with a flood of her juices. He lapped at them like he had been starved.

"Oh my fucking God!" she shouted, palms pressed flat against the shower walls, her head flung back and her eyes tightly shut as the ecstasy rolled through her body.

Chris waited until the peak of her orgasm passed before standing back up in front of her. Without another word; he hoisted her up and impaled her on his cock, slamming her back against the shower wall. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips but she felt completely safe, she knew this big, strong man wasn't going to drop her. She relaxed into his body; the palms of her hands cupped his cheeks as they kissed. Wanton need took over as he began pounding into her small body.

With every deep thrust in, her pussy tightened around his thick shaft. Chris held her tight, his hands cupping her ass cheeks. The water added the most delicious sensations, making her wetter and easier to thrust up in to.

"Oh my God!" she was panting over and over in his ear as he plunged hard into her.

"Come for me, Ines. I want to feel you come again…I want to feel you come over and over again," he breathed lustfully against her neck, biting it gently, licking the warm, wet skin.

His words, combined with the nipping on her neck, drove her to the brink of climax. She opened her eyes and looked into his dark brown eyes and had the sensation she was falling, not away from him, but deeper into him. "Come for me," he whispered again and her body obeyed his command. Chris felt her liquid silk walls compress his shaft as she came, like she was squeezing everything out of him. He groaned, shuddered and thrust himself deep inside her, giving her everything he had before burying his face in her neck.

They finished their shower together, washing and trying to keep their hands to themselves, and failing. Chris was amazed at his recovery rate; he hadn't felt this horny since he was a teenager. The exotic beauty was having a big effect on him.

Chris switched the shower off and wrapped Ines in a huge fluffy towel before wrapping one round his hips and leading her out of the bedroom and back into his bedroom. He moved round to her back, his fingertips stroked down her shoulders, "you have any plans for today?" He watched goosebumps appear all over her body as his breath fluttered across her skin.

"No, no plans…" his hands were traveling over her toweled body, coming to rest on her hips.

"Good! Then how about you go to breakfast with me and then we spend the day together," his lips were on her neck, setting her skin on fire.

"Sounds good," she said, remembering she was supposed to be pumping him for information. "But first, I need to call at home and get changed; I can't go out for breakfast wearing last night's clothes."

"Ok, we call at your place first, just so you can change," he plucked her clothes off the floor and put them on the bed. "Although I kinda like this outfit." Chris walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. He pulled his towel and watched her as her eyes grew wide, taking in his naked body.

"I like that outfit too, but not for daytime…" she walked over to him, her hands smoothed over the muscles on his back. They twitched as her featherlike caresses moved down towards his butt. Her body closed into his, her arms slid around his torso and her hands snaked over his abs. He took them in his before she reached his hardening cock, if she went there, they would never get out for breakfast, they would never get out of the bedroom.

He stopped for a moment – why the hell did he do that? He wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with her but he needed refueling to do that…food, he was starving. Chris turned to face her.

"Breakfast first, play later," he whispered, cupping her face and kissing her lips softly.

"Ok, I am starving," she dressed quickly in last night's clothes and Chris dressed in his fresh ones. They headed down to his car and he drove over to her place to change. He came up with her and waited in the lounge while she went through to her room to change.

When she came out of the room, he could hardly contain himself. She had on a short, black skirt that stopped above her knee and fitted her ass perfectly. Her top was tightly fitted and accentuated her breasts. Chris gulped and smiled, breakfast was going to be quick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:-**

When Taylor came back later, Rachel was still studying the books. She was chewing the end of a pencil and her glasses were perched on her nose. She looked up at him over the top of the rim and smiled.

"I came to ask you if you wanted some lunch," he said and on cue, her stomach rumbled. Taylor chuckled, "come on, enough for your first morning. Find anything interesting?"

Rachel dropped the pencil on the floor, stunned for a moment; she thought her secret had been found out. One look at Taylor's face assured her it had not. She bent over and picked her pencil up at the same moment Taylor bent to pick it up for her. His hand wrapped around hers and they stood up together, eyes locked.

Taylor lost it, grabbed her around the waist, and drew her close. Rachel looked up into his big brown eyes and melted. They were eyes she could wallow in…beautiful puppy dog eyes. She felt herself swoon in his arms and as his lips descended on hers, she let her arms wrap around his warm body.

His kiss was soft and gentle, his full lips tenderly moved over hers, his tongue slipping between her own parted lips. She welcomed it, wanted it, oh that man could kiss up a storm.

Rachel allowed herself to relax in his arms, no pulling away this time. She was vaguely aware that Taylor had stopped kissing her and when she opened her eyes, she saw him smiling down at her.

"You can breathe now," he grinned and she heard herself give a small laugh.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this," she said, quietly.

"It's ok. There's no rush…we'll just go slow," he looked down at her with those eyes that were begging her to let him take her to bed. "So…did you find anything in the books?"

"No," she tried not to sound surprised, but she really hadn't found anything that led her to believe he was involved with anything illegal. "Just a few minor discrepancies but nothing to worry about."

"So…wanna come out front and get something to eat?" he asked her again.

"Errr no, I'd rather just carry on here, if that's ok?" she answered. She didn't quite relish the idea of sitting with the lunchtime gang – or seeing Xander or Chris, if they were there.

"Well, you gotta eat. How about I bring you back a sandwich and we can eat in here?"

Rachel nodded, her body still pressed into his hard, warm body and she was reluctant to let go. So much so, that when he pulled away to go get her something, she felt like running after him just to hold him again.

"Anything you _don't _like?" he asked her.

"Just lamb…and curry, I'll basically eat what ever is put in front of me, as long as I don't have to cook," she smiled at him, the look on his face was one of surprise.

"I see," a grin spread across his face. "Then I'll surprise you." He left the office, pulling the door shut behind him. Taylor liked a girl who had a healthy appetite for food; it usually meant they had a healthy appetite for everything else too…once you thawed them out.

Taylor guessed she must have gone through a really bad relationship to be this protective of herself. Well, one thing Taylor had in abundance was patience. He liked Rachel, she wasn't like most of the girls he ran into at the club. She was quiet, subtle, didn't throw herself on him, and most of all, she didn't seem bothered by much at all – just the way he'd almost forced himself on her.

No, it seemed he felt bad about that, and it wasn't like him at all. He usually sat and waited for them to come to him. Perhaps that was why he liked her, she was different.

Taylor went to the kitchen and made them both a ciabatta sandwich with fresh salad, roast chicken and home-made mayonnaise. He grabbed them both a bottle of coke and headed back to the office.

While Taylor had gone, she pulled her cell phone out to check for messages. There weren't any. She had to smile and wonder what Jenn and Ines were up to but she kinda knew what they were doing. And that meant that Ines was probably still upstairs with Chris. She left them both a message to ring her ASAP.

She was just about to switch the phone off when it gave out a shrill ring. Flicking it back open, she answered. It was Sean, asking what she had gleaned so far. She explained nothing much, as far as she could tell, Taylor Reese didn't appear to be involved in anything shady.

Taylor paused at the door, juggling sandwiches and coke bottles as he tried to open the door. He heard Rachel's voice through the door and stopped, listening. He couldn't hear her clearly and assumed she was calling her friend, who was probably still upstairs with Chris.

That was it; his mind was now on taking her to bed again. He pushed the door open with the toe of his boot and saw her snap the phone shut. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," he saw her blush. "I was just trying to get hold of my two friends from last night. " She indicated the phone in her hand. "They must both still be busy," she smiled at him.

Taylor pulled another chair up to the desk and sat down. He passed her a coke and a sandwich that was the size of a small horse. He watched her eyes widen and smiled. If she could eat all that, he would be very impressed.

"Oh my God, Taylor. There's no way I can eat all that," she exclaimed.

Taylor chuckled. He liked her. "So, tell me, why did you move away from England?" He saw the smile drop from her face. He knew he had said something wrong. "Sorry, you don't have to say."

Rachel looked across the desk at him and decided to tell him, maybe then he would understand why she wasn't rushing anything. "I came here two years ago after my divorce…I needed a clean break _and_ a fresh start, so Amy, my sister, and I came here."

Taylor watched the pain spread a cross her face, "he hurt you?"

"In ways you could never imagine…if it had been physical pain, I could have handled that. He set out to completely destroy me and he very nearly did it, until one morning, I woke up and knew it had to stop. I went to see a solicitor and applied for a divorce, moved in with Amy and we started planning our move here…I just wish I had done it sooner," tears sat in the corners of her eyes and from where Taylor was sat, they sparkled like two tiny diamonds.

"He ever bother since you came here?" Taylor was fuming inside, he was many things to many people, but he never hurt a woman in his life. His mother would have killed him if he didn't treat women properly.

"No, he has no idea where I am, there's only me and Amy," she nibbled the sandwich and took a swallow of coke. "This is good," she held the sandwich up.

"Thanks," he grinned at her. He had made up his mind that no one was ever going to hurt her ever again. Fuck, he had known her less than 24 hours and he was already trying to get her to come work for him, just so he could have her around. Maybe it was her accent he liked and the twinkle in her eye that made her seem naughty on the inside and all British stiff upper lip on the outside. What ever it was, he liked her.

They finished their sandwiches in a comfortable silence. Taylor stood up to throw the wrapper in the bin at the same time as Rachel stood to do the same. He reached around her and threw the screwed up paper in the bin, then put his hands around her hips and pulled her forcibly against him.

A rumble echoed through his chest and she felt a bulge press into her belly. She had no doubt what it was and all of a sudden, she didn't care about fighting what she felt for Taylor. She reached up, wrapped her arms round his neck, and met his lips with hers. His kiss was hungry, his tongue slipped between her lips and into her waiting mouth.

Taylor pulled her to the desk chair, sat down and eased her onto his lap. Her skirt rode up to allow her to straddle him. His hands were exploring the skin beneath her this cotton blouse, tracing the edges of her bra, running his thumbs over her stiff nipples.

Rachel tugged at the edges of his tee shirt and he pulled it over his head. She gasped when she saw his chest…she'd felt it, but seeing it was amazing. Her eyes roamed every inch of it, her fingertips traced every dip and curve. She watched as he shivered from her touch and his nipples hardened. She bent and swirled her tongue around each one in slow deliberate circles.

Taylor growled and pushed her off his knee and pulled his tee shirt back on. He saw the look of utter confusion on her face and kissed her, his big hands cradling her head, fingers ran through her hair. "Not here, not for you…upstairs…" he sounded as out of breath as she felt. She understood and nodded.

Taylor took her hand and led her upstairs to his shared apartment above the club. He hoped Chris had gone out…he wanted the place to himself. No interruptions.

Rachel followed him up the stairs and into the apartment. It wasn't what she expected, it didn't look like Taylor…Chris, yes…but not Taylor. She watched him lock the door and bolt it…

Taylor took her hand and she followed him into his bedroom, he pulled close and looked down at her, "are you sure, because this time I don't think I'll be able to stop?"

Rachel nodded, this time she _didn't_ want him to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

(this chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(this chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines:-**

They stopped at nice and warm coffee-shop. Small but stylish place just like he loved.  
Chris held the door to her and recommend the waitress a nice breakfast for both. He was so kind and a real gentleman… Ines couldn't believe he was involved in dirty business. But she couldn't let that spoil her mission. Her cell phone sounded… She picked the phone and checked the text messages. It was from Rachel…  
_center"Stop playing around! Any clue? Hope you are alright. Rachel"/center_

Ines just couldn't help making that look… She threw the cell into her purse and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked. Since the day before he was trying to figure out who the hell was this woman and what was she still doing with him… He was close… but still wasn't sure about anything.

Ines kept smiling and nodded yes… "I'm fine… was just my friend… Rachel, you know her! She was just worried about me…"

Chris stared at her… looked deep in her eyes, forcing her to break the gaze… "Don't you think you better call her back?"

Ines looked at him eyes wide open… "No… I mean… maybe…" She needed to control herself. She was acting like an inexperienced agent! Like a novice! The truth was that… she was a learner in this kind of stuff… she had never had breakfast with them in the next day… they always missed that part! She lokked for her cell in her purse again and wrote Rachel a message… while Chris opened the newspaper and started to read it.  
_center"Can't talk right now. Call you later. I'm ok. Ines"/center_

The waitress finally brought their meal… coffee, pancakes, orange cake, Ines' favourite ever and some natural juice.  
They ate it and chatted about everything and nothing… trivialities… But Ines couldn't help feeling so attracted to this guy… She had had "one night adventures" before, but no one like him…

When they finished he drove back to his apartment. He stopped in a travel agency on their way there.

Ines waited in the car. She took this chance to call Rachel…but she didn't answer. Chris returned just a minute later.

"Are you going to travel?" she couldn't avoid asking.

Chris smiled. "Yep… want to join me? Italy… I'm sure you would love it there…" he asked her.

"What?" she said not believing his words… "Going with you? Are you crazy…?" she asked him. "I can't go! You know that… And besides that… I don't think it's correct to travel with a man you barely know… you never know what his intentions are…" She paused and gave him a naughty smile… "You could… sell me… to some prostitution network…" she laughed loudly.

Chris couldn't help but laughing too. She was funny. She was too funny… for a cop. He got closer to her feeling her breathe on his lips… "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he drove one of his hands to her cheek and then down to her neck… he lightly kissed her… "You know…at least there… I will not to worry about you being at the wrong side…"

Ines shivered. What did he meant with that? … being at the wrong side… "What do you mean on the wrong side?" she asked with a whisperer.

Chris was only testing her… he wasn't sure of anything. She was just too good to be true! Girls like this one were out of the market! She was pretty, funny and intelligent… she knew exactly what kind of words to say… and when to say. He had known a few of them before… and he had ended up in jail in the next day! He learned not to trust them… but Ines couldn't be one more of those. He reminded the night before when they made love… she wasn't faking for sure…

Ines knew he was suspicious… she needed to do something… She got even closer to him letting her breasts touch his solid chest… "You mean… the wrong side of the bed?" she said with naughtiness and a subtle smile.

She laid her lips on his. She kissed him passionately letting his tongue explore every corner of her warm mouth. She could feel his desire just by kissing him… and feel her panties get wet just from his touch.

He broke the kiss… "That means you are coming?" he asked on her ear.

Ines smiled. Bit her bottom lip… "Yes… I'm coming…" She just couldn't believe what she was doing. She needed desperately to talk to Rachel. She needed to go home urgently.  
Ines asked Chris to drive her at her place in order to pack a few clothes. He insisted that she needn't to go there because she could buy brand new clothes in Italy.  
"Ines… We are going to Italy! Italy…girl… the best place in the world to buy clothes, and you want to grab your rags?" he insisted.

Ines laughed… "You didn't complaint about my rags last night…or this morning… So, yes! I'm taking some of my rags to Italy!" she stated.  
It was hard to convince him to take her home. But he finally agreed. They were leaving at early evening so he was picking her after lunch, around three.

As soon as she got home she tried desperately call Rachel. Useless! She didn't pick up the phone. Ines left her a message on her voicemail…  
"Rachel… Sorry to bother you… I'm sure you are having some fun… Look, don't try to contact me… I'm travelling to Italy this evening… I'm going with Varrick… I'll call you as soon as I can… Don't worry, I'm fine!"

Ines threw a few clothes into a suitcase. After that she managed to upload to her laptop all the information they had about the guys. She was sure he was going to Italy in business, so she must focus on the mission and do not loose control of it.  
Time was running… and soon Chris was knocking at her door.

"Hi!" she said has she saw him standing at her apartment's door. "You came early…" she made him notice.

Chris smiled… "Did I?" he asked checking the time in his silver Cartier watch. "I think I just missed you…" he concluded.  
He slammed the door behind him while Ines walked slowly backwards never leaving his eyes…  
"Dou you think we still have time?" She asked him. She was aching for him since this morning in the car. She wanted him…as much as he wanted her…  
He nodded yes and grabbed her waist with one of his strong arms. She could feel his hardness already pressing against her belly, while he kissed her so hard she could almost lost her breathe.

Chris took her in his arms… her legs wrapped around his waist and walked to the room…  
He thought about how much fun they will have in Italy… such a romantic city… He laid her on the bed and slowly started to undress her.


	7. Chapter 7

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Jenn and Xander**

Xander had taken Jenn to a Diner not far from his place for breakfast after their night and morning of fun. They had just ordered when Jenn's cell rang letting her know she had a message.

"Just a sec Xander." she smiled to him as she fished for her cell in her purse to check her messages. It was Rachel checking up on her. She flipped her phone shut and put it back in her purse.

"Who was it?" Xander asked her.

"Oh just my friend Rachel, checking up on me, you know making sure I'm not dead or something." she laughed.

"So Jenn, tell me more about you." Xander questioned her.

"Well I work for a magazine company as an editor."

"Interesting." he thought to himself. She didn't seem like the type of person to work for a magazine. She was pretty interesting he had to admit and a good lay to.

"And how long have you been into extreme sports?"

"Several years. I'm an amateur skateboarder myself to."

"Really, you'll have to show me sometime."

"You bet your ass I will." she smirked at him.

Their breakfast arrived several minutes later. Jenn ordered a waffle with bacon eggs and some chocolate milk. Xander's was the same except he had pancakes. After they had finished eating Jenn was about to walk home.

"Need a ride?" he asked her.

"Sure."

They hopped onto Xanders motorcycle and he drove her back to her apartment with the directions that Jenn gave him. It took them about 10 minutes and when they got there he followed her up to her apartment.

She unlocked the door and went in dropping her stuff on the table by the door and checked her messages and saw one, it was probley Rachel trying to reach her again. She'd check it when Xander was gone.

"So do you have to go to work now?" he quizzed her.

"Soon."

Jenn turned around to Xanders impressive frame behind her and he walked towards her backing her to the wall behind her.

"So, Jenn are you really who you say you are?" he asked as he moved the hair off her face and neck and lightly running his finger tips down her neck.

"Ummmm yah." she stammered almost breathless.

"Because I won't want to find you that you're a cop…or something."

"Xander I'm not…."she started to stay before his lips enclosed over hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Xander pressed himself against her, the friction of it making Jenn's body catch fire. She could feel his hardness pressing against her.

Xander pulled away from the kiss long enough to ask, "Where's the bedroom?"

Jenn pointed up the hall the door that was closed. Xander picked her up and carried her to the door kicking it open and then kicking it closed.


	8. Chapter 8

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

**Amy and Sean:-**

Lounging in bed Amy waited for Sean to finish his call with Rachel. Getting impatient, she finally got up and made a show of finding clean clothes for after her shower. Grinning like a loon, she thought back to his declaration the night before, "We really need to get our own place…" Having figured out her wardrobe for the day, Amy set about straightening up from the rapid clothes removal from the night before. She heard his cell click shut just as she was bending over to pick up his boxers. Hearing his groan, she turned her head and smirked at him wiggling her ass a bit, knowing he had a great view of all her feminine glory.

Making short work of crossing the room, he grabbed her round the waist and captured her lips in a crushing show of possession and love. Grinding his now throbbing erection into her ass and lower back, he growled deep in his chest, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to suddenly stand on end. Her body responded to his, while her lungs struggled for air.

Turning around to face Sean Amy ran one hand over the rough stubble of his head and the other over his abs and to his velveteen covered member. Feeling his thickness and length, her knees went out. After all this time and intimate knowledge of what that bit of his anatomy was capable of she still felt like a schoolgirl on her first date.

Catching her as she fell, Sean laid her back onto the bed and sucked on the hollow at the base of her neck while fondling her breasts. His hand went between her legs to find her dripping with molten desire and he lightly teased her clit while rolling her nipple between the fingers of his other hand. Using the weight of his body, he was barely able to keep her from aching off the bed as his whimpers turned to screams of frustration. "Inside me now, Sean," she practically yelled into his ear. To make herself known, she yanked her hand up his cock trying to pull him up to her entrance while lowering herself at the same time.

Sean had wanted to play a bit but the pressure of her hand on his cock was unrelenting and getting painful. She wanted him bad. Smiling at his tousled and radiant lover, he knew he could never deny her. Moving his hand from her clit, he thrust suddenly and impaled her onto him. Screaming her primal pleasure, she threw her head back with the force of his thrust and arched her breasts into his rock hard chest. The friction of her nipples meeting his wall of muscle nearly sent her into oblivion. After a moment, he moved frantically into her repeatedly. Each thrust going deeper than before and taking her to a place she had never been.

Amy could hear moans and screams. She had no idea if they were hers or his. Feeling the fire build into a raging inferno she let go and grasped for something to ground her. All she found was Sean's arms and broad back. Nails digging in and scrambling for a hold she thrust back towards him. Sean felt her tighten around him and he couldn't breathe. It took everything in him to hold out until she came. Finally, Amy began shuddering and sobbing and Sean took the plunge. He felt empty as if all of his soul had just been pumped into his beautiful love still quivering beneath him. This was the most satisfied and complete he had ever felt.

Using his elbows to keep him from crushing her with his weight, he leaned in and kissed her tears away. Feeling her breathing return to normal, he rolled off her and pulled her close. Smiling she kissed his chest and sighed, "That was amazing!" After basking in the afterglow a bit longer, she said, "You have to go to work and I have to find us a place to live." Groaning he pulled her up and they headed for the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel & Taylor:-

**Rachel & Taylor:-**

Taylor bent and kissed her, a long, slow, delicious kiss that took her breath away. His mouth tasted of mints and cigarettes; she would have expected that to bother her – if it had been anyone else but Taylor. She moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth, running along her bottom lip before he nibbled it gently and returning to kissing her.

Her hands slid inside his tee shirt, exploring his torso again. She tugged at it again and he paused once more to pull it over his head, loving the look on her face. She sucked a deep breath in and let her hands roam the contours of his defined muscles. His body was amazing; she wanted to kiss every inch of it.

Taylor had one hand spread flat on her back while the other opened her buttons on her sweater, pushing it apart as he worked his way down the front. He groaned as her cool fingers ran over his chest, her touch set him on fire. He pulled away from her just long enough to pull her sweater from her body, groaning at the black lace covered breasts. His dick swelled even more, if it were possible.

Rachel pushed herself back against his hard body and felt his erection push against her stomach, causing her to let out a little moan, thick with desire. Her hand slid down his back and inside his jeans, cupping his ass cheek. Even that was hard with muscle.

Taylor searched her skirt waistband, looking for the zipper and once it was located, the skirt quickly fell around her ankles. His big hands slid down and cupped her black lace covered ass. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He knelt on the bed and with one arm supporting her and the other braced against the bed, he carefully lowered them both down, supporting himself on his arm so he didn't crush her.

Rachel couldn't speak, her mind was focused on the things he was making her feel and even that she couldn't put into words right now.

She sighed as his lips kissed her neck from her ear down to the ravine formed by her breasts. His fingertips ran along the edge of the black lace, courting the soft flesh and making her nipples harden even more. She groaned as his thumb pressed against the hard nub of nerves before he pulled the cup down to reveal the dark brown circle that begged to be sucked.

Taylor felt his breath coming in rapid pants as he fought the desire to rip her underwear away and just fuck her into tomorrow. Instead, he lowered her head and sucked on the perfect bud, rolling it between his teeth. She tasted so good; he could have stayed here forever. He moved to the other side, pulled the cup down and took the nipple between his teeth, biting just hard enough to make her moan softly. Rachel arched her back in pleasure, thrusting her breast further into his face.

She slid one foot down the length of the back of his jeans covered leg as his hips settled between her legs, groins pressing against each other. His hard on rubbed against the rough denim as he pushed harder against her wet pussy. Taylor could feel the heat through the thick fabric and worried that it must be too rough for her.

Taylor reached behind her and unhooked her bra with all the skill of an inexperienced schoolboy. He slid the straps down her shoulders and watched as the twin mounds of perfection came into full view. He shook his head and smiled down at her before easing away and slowly unzipping his jeans. He pushed them down over his sculptured hips along with his boxer briefs, his erection flipped back against his belly and she smiled at him, cupping her breasts with her hands, and beckoning him back to the bed with her eyes.

Taylor took his cock in his big hand and stroked it slowly, watching her play with her nipples. He sank back on the bed on his knees, poised between her bent legs, still stroking his massive hard on.

"Fuck Rachel, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" he growled, his husky voice thick with desire.

"No Taylor," she cooed back. "Show me." He watched her run her tongue painfully slowly across her upper lip, while looking at him from beneath long black eyelashes.

Holding his cock still, Taylor eased between her hips once more and pushed the swollen head between her glistening lips. Her breath hitched as she felt him enter her.

To look at him, she would have guessed he was as rough with his women as he was in other aspects of his life (she had read his police record) but here he was, taking his time, putting her first. He was gently thrusting into her, little by little, gaining more depth with each thrust. She was about as wet as she had ever been and he was still having difficulty entering her fully.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his hips she relaxed into him.

"Oh fuck…you're so tight…," his voice growled in her ear and she fought to control her breathing, she wanted him so much. He gave one forceful thrust and entered her as fully as he could.

They both groaned simultaneously. Taylor began gently thrusting into her tight, wet pussy, straining to keep his movements even. His inner self screamed for release as her silken walls contracted around him. His training kept him slow and steady. Not rushing either of them.

Her hips matched his movements, and her legs wrapped around his hips were almost enough to drive him over the edge. She was bucking up to meet his downward thrust, grinding her clit against his pubic bone. He could tell she was getting closer with every thrust, her head was thrown back into the pillow, and her eyes closed tightly.

Her sighs and moans only altered slightly in pitch as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Taylor wrapped one arm around her back, and grabbed her ass with the other, pulling Rachel even closer to his body and began fucking her in earnest, needing to bring them both to their orgasms.

"Rachel…open…your…eyes…baby…let me…watch you come…" he punctuated every word with a deep, soul rendering thrust as he begged her to open her eyes and look at him.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked deep into the beautiful brown eyes, flecked with twinkles of gold and felt herself getting lost in them once again. She vaguely wondered if he had any idea what his eyes did to women – or was it just her?

Her orgasm started in tiny waves, deep inside the pit of her belly, spreading out all over her in ebbs and flows until she felt like she was just water in his arms.

Taylor felt every flutter, every tiny contraction of her orgasm, forcing his to the brink until he buried himself deep and shuddered against her, sending his come as deep into her as possible, filling her with a heat that she couldn't remember feeling before. She held him tight as he shuddered with each spurt of hot come inside her.

Taylor lowered his head into the crook of her neck and she stroked the back of his neck. He didn't want to move, but he knew he would crush her, so he rolled to the side and pulled her into him, holding her tight.

Taylor lay on his back, with Rachel on her side, cradled in his arm, her fingers lazy playing in the dips in muscles made. "So," his voice was almost a whisper. "Who are you really?"

He watched her hand stop dead in its tracks and she looked up at him with her eyes wide. "What?!"

"Well, you sure as hell ain't no accountant, baby….I'm guessing cop?" his hitched his eyebrow and gave her a slow, lopsided smile.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

His smile turned mischievous, "again? Already? Ok then!" he rolled on his side and pulled her against him, pulling her leg over her hip.

She giggled slightly, more from nerves than anything, and buried her face in his chest. "How did you guess?"

"Heard Vetter's name when you were on the phone. So…who are you and why are you interested in the club?"

"Ok, I'm not a cop, a private investigator. I was hired by Sean to find out about the extreme sports side of things and profit being made from illegal sale of the XanderZone Videos resulting in the death of two boys," she looked up into his eyes with her final words. She was surprised at the look on his face.

"What the fuck? Xander is going to blow a gasket when he finds out. He would never go for kids doing this – part of who is is to stop the racketeers who promote this crap and bullshit. Man, and you thought that somehow me and the bar are somehow caught up in this shit?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I knew I liked you. The books just proved there is nothing illegal going on and I'll tell Vetter that when I contact him," she thought for a moment about Jenn and Ines, but figured they could look out for themselves.

"Hummm…" Taylor looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes studied her face for what seemed like ages, before he spoke again. "So, you're not a cop at all then?"

"No, not really. We have worked for them in the past, though. Why?" she asked.

"Just wondered. Do you still have to carry cuffs, baby, or is that a personal requirement?" He rolled her onto her back, his already hardening cock pressed against her still dripping pussy, one slight movement and he would be buried deep within in her satiny folds.

"Taylor!" she exclaimed and he shrugged his shoulders, smirking at her. He made his one slight movement and buried his cock deep inside her, making her moan and arch her back, thrusting herself into him. His kisses claimed her neck as her hands caught on his scruffy scalp.

"Taylor? Are you mad at me?" she whispered, breathily.

"Baby, what do you think?" he muttered, between kissing her neck and thrusting deep into her. He heard her sigh and knew she was smiling. Oh yeah, he liked her, and he knew exactly where he planned on keeping her…at least for the foreseeable future.


	10. Chapter 10

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Xander and Jenn:- **

Xander and Jenn never made it to the bedroom. He led her over to the oversized sectional sofa she had. He quickly stripped of her clothes until she was just down to lacey panties and bra.

"God, you are so sexy," he growled as he buried his face between her breasts, inhaling the scent of vanilla soap she uses.

Jenn reached to pull his shirt off so she could touch the body that was hiding under it. She bent down to blow air on his nipples and gave them a quick lick, so that they were hard little nubs. She heard his delight as she did this. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down his slim hips and toned legs.

Xander stood Jenn back up so he could kiss her again. He then picked her up and took her to the bedroom before they got any further and when he was inside, he put her down on the floor by the massive king size bed she had in her room. He positioned her at the edge of the bed, standing with her back to him.

His fingers glided up her torso and across her shoulders and down her back till he got to her bra and he skillfully unhooked it and let it slide to the floor, then he slowly pulled her panties down her slim, toned legs.

"You have the sexist ass, Jenn," he told her as his hand went up to cup that ass that he loved so much.

He suddenly pushed Jenn forward so she leaning on the bed, and he moved in against her, she could feel his erection pressing against her. Xander's hand moved up her leg and pushed her legs apart to his liking, before letting his fingers brush across her already swollen clit.

He heard a moan escape her. "You like that huh?" he asked her as he slowly slid a thick finger into her already wet pussy.

"Mmmm…" was all she could get out.

"What do you want me to do baby?" he whispered in ear as he slowly slipped in another finger and curled them around to massage her sensitive g-spot.

"Make me cum, make me cum hard." she almost begged him, grinding herself against his hand.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her until she was almost to her peak and then pulled them out. He wanted to tease her, make her beg her smirked to himself. He pushed his body into her back, took his cock, and slowly ran it along her pussy, coating himself with her juices.

"Please…she whimpered.

He slid into her just a few inches, teasing her.

"Do you want it hard?"

"Yes…" she groaned wanting to feel the full length of his thick cock inside of her.

Before she knew it, he thrust into her as far he could go and she screamed not from pain, but from pleasure. She knew she could cum in seconds. Xander pounded her with such force the headboard was smacking the wall._ I hope the neighbors don't hear._ She thought to herself. She gripped the comforter of the bed, feeling that familiar tingle start in belly.

Xander felt her walls start to tighten around him, and he reached around her body and found her clit, and stroked her in time to his thrusting. He wanted her to cum hard.

"Oh Fuck X…" was all Jenn could get out, as he explosive orgasm rocked her. Xander kept pounding until she heard him groan his pleasure, signaling his release. It was the hardest he had come with her, he thought as he came deep inside in her pussy, her walls rhythmically clenching him. He stood behind her for a few minutes and they both came down from their high. He slowly pulled out of her and she turned around to face him.

"That was great!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his face and kissed him once more.

"I agree." he said in return.

She watched as Xander picked up his clothes to dress, and cover the hot body of his.

"I have to get going to work." Jenn told him and she headed for a shower. "When will I see you again?"

"Dinner, tomorrow night?" he asked her.

"Sure, pick me up at 6."

"I will." He told her.

Jenn hurried to take shower. When she got out, she checked to see if Xander was around and she didn't see him or hear him anywhere.

She got out her phone and called Rachel back. She picked up on the third ring.

"Rachel? Its Jenn."

"What's up babe?" she asked her.

"Well, umm I didn't get much from Xander, but he is big into extreme sports and of course knows Chris and Taylor, or I should say he works with them.I found his police record to. He was crazy enough to drive a stolen corvette off a bridge and has it on video along with everything else he has done that was just as crazy. Want me to swipe anything for evidence?" Jenn asked her.


	11. Chapter 11

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines & Varrick:-**

They had a quick shower together before hit the road to the airport.  
Ines was a bit apprehensive about this entire situation. She kept silence trying to figure out what the hell was she doing, thinking about how dangerous this could be… and thinking about how god damn hot Chris Varrick was…

They arrived at airport just on time for the first call. They checked in and headed to the gate. On their way, Chris went in one of those airport tiny shops to buy cigarettes while Ines waited outside. She watched him through the glass… Nicely dressed, shaved head, gorgeous smile and… beautiful eyes. She stared at him… until he noticed her. He smiled and winked at her… her gaze was interrupted by a shiver that travelled from the back of her head to her belly… and all she could do was smile too.

They reached the plane and were directed to their seats. "Executive class?" Ines asked with surprise.

Chris gave her that look… "What were you expecting? I'm a business man…," he answered, yet, with a certain irony.

"Oh… right… business man… So, where the hell do I fit in that business world of yours?" she asked not innocently…

Chris looked at her… "Do you really want to know?" he asked with a deep voice that looked more like a growl than a statement…

Ines kept silent… just nodded a yes.

Chris took her hand… "Well… every business men have their personal affairs with the secretary. Since you are not my secretary… you don't fit in that category," he said joking. "It is also common to see a business man hire a private date to accompany him on their trips… but that would make you sound like an whore…and you are not…"

Ines listened to him attentively.

"So… since I don't really know who you are, where you came from… I think you just fit in the "date" category… you are just my "date" for a few days in Italy…and you will behave…hope you are up to the job!" Chris said in a serious tone.

Ines was starting to think that these guys could really be dangerous. However, it might be only her fertile imagination.  
She decided to pick a book from her bag and read. Soon, they would be surrounded by clouds and watching the skyscrapers shrinking with the distance…

Chris took some time to sleep… he was tired. He hadn't sleep enough during the night… and this girl had also kept him busy during the day … so he needed to get some rest. He wondered once again, who was Ines really… she had just accepted to travel with him… no questions… maybe she wasn't the kind of person who likes to know everything… maybe she is just an adventurer… maybe she likes the unknown…

Ines watched him sleep peacefully… in spite of being, now, almost sure, that he was implicated in the dirty business, that didn't scare her at all. Actually, the fact that he might be a dangerous guy really excited her…

The captain announced the landing. Ines looked at Chris and gently tried to awake him.

Chris felt a gentle touch on his cheek… _'Am I dreaming?'_ he thought to himself. Two big and deep eyes were staring at him… a tanned face with fleshy lips was in front of him… he wished to kiss those lips forever… He smiled…

Realising he was already awake; she leaned back on his seat again, fastened her belt and sat comfortably to get down.

As soon as they picked their luggage, Chris picked the car he had already rented for them. A brand knew convertible CLK Mercedes… black… beautiful…

Ines was amazed! It was like a fairy tale… She was living in a fairy tale and she wanted to enjoy every minute.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Chris got the rooms' key at the reception and they headed to the elevator.

"A suite? You booked a suite?" she asked him as soon as he opened the door to her… "Oh my god… this is beautiful… and the view…" she said opening the window.

"I'm glad you liked it… 'cause you are going to spend the next seven days in it" Chris said to her.

Ines got closer to him… "Seven days? In here? Hummm… I need to find a way to kill time… do you have any idea?" she said while taking his coat off and tracing her hands from his shoulders to his hands.

He couldn't wait to have her in the bed again… He had dreamt about her in the plane… He pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her.

His heavy body squeezing her breasts was an extraordinary sensation. She wanted him… so much! She desired him as she had never desired any other man… and yet she knew it was wrong… but it was too late to think about that.

He placed kisses on her neck and ears… he felt her breath become heavier and he could feel her gasping occasionally when he warmly licked her ears… "Stop that…" she asked in a definitely non-demanding tone… it was more like 'please don't stop at all' thing… He smiled inside as he heard her request…

"Stop… do you really want me to stop?" he whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes on his… "No… don't stop… ever…," she asked while burying her nails in his back.

Listening to this, he kissed her deeply, forcing her mouth to open to be the field of an emotional battle between their tongues.  
She bit his bottom lip…then sucked it… she loved fleshy lips…Chris's were even juicy. She got rid of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She took off her own shirt and showed him her silky bra…  
He sat on the middle of the bed just to watch her… she was beautiful…  
Ines sat in front of him and caressed his chest… every muscle… 'how could an executive find time to work out?' She thought to herself as she started to play with one of his nipples.

She felt herself get wetter when he touched her breast with his big but soft hands… "Take off your skirt… slowly…" Chris asked… and she fulfilled his wish… She got up and turning her back to him… she slowly started to unzip her skirt, that soon fell to her ankles… she kicked it to the floor and turned to him.

Chris was sat on the bed leaned against the bed back watching her. She took a step forward getting so close, that he could feel the arousal of her wet pussy…  
He took his hands to her panties and pulled them down… _'What a great view…'_ he thought to himself. He forced her to sit again and slowly he dived between her thighs.

Ines couldn't avoid letting out a loud moan… This guy could do wonders with his tongue… "God…" she whispered taking her hands to his bald head to assure he wasn't stopping.  
He circled her clit softly but firmly… so firmly that her first orgasm came soon. She arched her back forcing him to suck her depths making her cry with pleasure.

She tasted sweet… Chris went back to her mouth and licked her lips letting her taste herself. Then he got up to take off his pants… Ines didn't let him lay again. Instead, she sat on the edge of the bed… "My turn now…" she said pulling down his CK's…  
Chris could see her eyes sparkle as she took a glance on his cock, just before tasting it…  
Chris closed his eyes… "That's nice babe… that's very nice…" he whispered caressing her hair and subtly guiding her… Occasionally, he could feel her teeth touch his swollen head…and it was good! She was doing it on purpose… he was sure! She knew how to drive a man crazy…

When she felt he was ready… she stopped and let herself fell to the bed…he followed her.  
With a precise movement, he filled her completely. She was tight and hot… perfect!  
He found a pace good for both of them and started to thrust into her… Ines moaned with pleasure and desire…she wanted him so bad!

Chris buried his face on her neck and slightly bit her skin… "Babe… tell me…" he whispered… "How much do you want this?" he asked to her with a deep growl into her ear…  
God… she wanted it so much… but should she tell him that? Or just let him find out the hard way? She held his face between her hands… and she just moved her lips miming… "A lot… I want you a lot…take me…take me hard…"

Chris looked at her and lost himself in her beautiful eyes… he kissed her passionately and thrust hard into her… Soon he could feel her tighten and hot pussy close around his swollen shaft… She was panting and he knew she was so close… "You want it that much, babe?" he asked with a voice clouded by lust.

"Yes…" she said. "Yes…" she shouted… "I want it… I want you… just let me have it… let me have you, babe…" she demanded.  
Chris did as she asked. With a single hard thrust, he released himself inside her… his hot juice filled every inch of her pussy… and he let himself rest on top of her…

They laid there for a while, trying to recover their breath. Finally, she broke the silence… "Well… I think this is a good idea to help kill time… what do you think?" she asked smirking and giving him a naughty look.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel & Taylor:-

**Rachel & Taylor:-**

When Rachel woke, darkness filled the room and her stomach was growling with hunger. She searched the bed with an outstretched arm only to find empty cool sheets. She raised her head sleepily and looked around. Her clothes had been folded on a chair by the window and she frowned. She pulled her self up and leaned back against the headboard, her knees up and her arms wrapped around them, hugging them to her chest.

She glanced at the clock and noted the time. 6pm. A piece of folded paper caught her eye and she flicked on the bedside lamp. Her name was written on the front. Rachel picked it up and opened it.

_'Meet me at Fennucci's at 8pm for dinner and then back to my place for dessert, so make sure you have all you need for the night and maybe a few days. T.' _

Rachel grinned from ear to ear. _'Now,'_ she thought as she dressed quickly. _'What do I tell the girls and Vetter? Shit! I'd better let them know Taylor knows who I am.'_ It took seconds to pull her clothes on and head for the door, her shoes in her hand. She slipped down the stairs and out of the back way without being seen, or so she thought.

Obviously, one day in Taylor's bed had dulled all her senses, as she didn't notice the dark figure follow her home. She called Ines and Jenn on their cell phones and got through to voice mail. She left them both a quick message that Taylor knew she was a PI and then she tried Vetter.

He sounded exhausted when he finally answered. Rachel rolled her eyes and guessed her sex-mad sister might have had a hand in that. She told him quickly that she was off the case, that the target had found out who she was. Vetter made some noise about sending the wrong person for the job.

"Is my sister with you right now?" Rachel asked him.

"Err…yes…" she heard a muffled sound as he passed the phone to Amy.

"Rach? What's wrong hun?" she asked.

"Job went south," Rachel answered.

"Job or the target went_ 'south'_? Amy giggled.

"Amy…you know I am not like that!" she exclaimed. Her mind drifted to Taylor and she felt herself blush. "And anyway, Taylor Reese is actually very nice."

"Huh huh…you're defending him? Wow, he must have been really good!" Rachel heard Amy laugh at the other end. "Did you find my note, by the way?"

Rachel looked around and saw Amy's note on the table, "I just found it. Am I going to be surprised when I open it?" She already had an idea what the note might say.

"Well, read it quick…I have to go now, the agent is here," Amy hoped Rachel didn't mind, but she couldn't live with her sister forever.

Rachel read the note quickly, smiled and spoke softly into the phone, "just make sure you don't move too far away and make sure the place is good enough and…"

"Ok, ok, ok…I have to go and I'll talk to you later. Rach? I love ya hun…" Rachel nodded as the phone went silent.

Rachel ran to the bathroom and switched the shower on. As she stood under the hot water, she considered what to wear to Fennucci's. She didn't own any fancy clothes like they wore in a place like that. Maybe a simple black skirt and blouse, a pair of high heels and some of her good jewellery – the only thing their mother had had left them when she went off with another man 'to find happiness'.

Getting out of the shower, a chill passed over her and she called out Amy's name. No answer. Yet she could have sworn she heard the door close. Her purse was on the bed and she crept through to the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

On the bed were a dozen red roses and an outfit box. A note attached said, _'wear these tonight'_. Nothing else. Not even a T. She smiled to herself – she was definitely losing her senses – any other time, someone breaking into her apartment and leaving a box of extremely sexy underwear would have seriously set her on edge and call the cops.

Rachel lifted the black lace out of the box and smiled – he must have been and got this very quickly, unless he had gotten out of bed as soon as she was asleep. Of course, he only had to look at her underwear on the floor to see what size she was. She blushed. The thought of him checking her panties for the size was slightly embarrassing.

She put the new underwear on and looked in the mirror, admiring it from every angle. She thought the package was not quite as nice as the wrapping but her curves didn't seem to have bothered Taylor – quite the opposite actually.

Checking her closet, Rachel selected an evening style black skirt and a bright pink camisole-style shirt. She rolled black hold-ups on and slipped her feet into a pair of sexy strappy sandals. A simple pair of diamond studs finished her off. She checked her self in the mirror. Make up ok, hair brushed, a squirt of perfume and she was good to go. She grabbed her small overnight bag, rang for a cab, and was soon outside Fennucci's.

Rachel took a couple of deep breaths and pushed the door open. The Maitre-D met her, took her name, and showed her to a quiet table at the edge of the room. She saw Taylor sat waiting for her. It took a couple of seconds to register the suit he was wearing. For a moment, she thought it was Chris sitting there, until he looked up at her.

Taylor gave her a big grin and she sat opposite him.

"I wasn't sure you'd come…I thought maybe now I knew who you were, the job might be off," a small wink and she grinned back at him.

"As far as I am concerned, the job is over…but two of my best are with your…hummm…associates," she slipped her jacket off and put it over her chair back.

"Now, there's the thing…Chris and Xander don't know anything about this trouble of illegal use of Xander's footage on the net. He uses a triple password system and the cost to join is, in my opinion, extortionate…unless kids are stealing their daddies gold amex to pay to join. Have you considered that maybe it is someone cashing in on the XanderZone?" He watched her face carefully.

"Well, I guess you know them better than I do," she conceded. "Maybe you should warn them about my girls though…not sure what vitamins they both take but you might have two very tired partners when they eventually return." Taylor watched as she broke out into a very dirty giggle.

He reached over and took her hand in his. Rachel stopped giggling when she felt the warmth of his hand around hers.

"Can we stop talking business now? I just want to talk about you," his smile disarmed her and she felt her new black lace panties get a whole lot wetter. She felt her face turn two shades of pink before she looked up and smiled into his big brown eyes.

Dinner passed very quickly and soon he was helping her into a sleek black Cadillac. She threw her overnight bag onto the back seat. He grinned when he saw the bag and silently drove her back to his place. Getting out of the car, he took her hand and reached into the back for her bag.

As Taylor locked the car, he pulled her against his had body and kissed her, slowly, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth and find hers. He felt her moan into his mouth and it was met by a groan of his own as his dick throbbed in his pants at the closeness of her body to his.

From the doorway of the building opposite, a shadowy figure watched them kiss.

Taylor led her the back way into his and Chris's apartment above the club, and as they slowly walked up the stairs arm in arm, she said quietly, "thanks for the underwear, it was beautiful. How did you know I liked red roses?"

Taylor stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. His face was as black as thunder. "Rachel, I never sent you any underwear or roses. If I had, I would have given them to you here. I don't know where you live, baby."

Rachel felt sick. She was wearing underwear from an unknown sender. And worse than that, the unknown sender had been in her apartment, more than once it seemed, he knew her size.

Taylor saw the shocked look on her face and quickly led her to his door at the top of the stairs. Once inside, he shouted Chris, but the place was silent. The red light on the answer phone was flashing and Taylor made a mental note to check it once Rachel had a brandy inside her.

He watched her run to the bedroom and he followed her, bag in his hand. By the time he closed the door, she was pulling her clothes off and ripping away the offending underwear. Taylor wasn't quite sure what to make of it when he saw her naked.

Rachel pulled the bag from his hand and yanked it open, pulling out a black satin slip and put it on. Taylor could only watch as it traced every of her as it slipped down over her curves.

"Sorry, I am not having that next to my skin a moment longer than necessary," she screwed her face and shuddered.

Taylor took three giant strides and was by her side. He picked up the offending articles and walked out of the room with them. When he came back, he was holding a brandy glass and she saw the amber liquid swirl around as he handed it to her.

"Drink this, baby, it will settle you," he sat her down on the edge of his bed and knelt in front of her. He watched her tip the glass and swallow the brandy in one. He smiled when she grimaced and groaned as the fiery liquid ran down her throat. "Feel better?" his hand ran down her back and to her side.

Rachel gave a small nod. Her head fell against his shoulder. "I wonder who it was? I mean, I don't know that many people here yet…work…" she shrugged. "That's all I do…work…"

"Don't worry about it now. You are safe here and I'll take care of it tomorrow," he kissed the top of her head.

Rachel slowly nodded and turned to look at him, noticing he had taken off his boots and suit jacket. She pulled at his buttons and popped them open one by one. She heard him suck in a breath as her hand brushed his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" his voice barely more than a hoarse growl. "You have had a shock, maybe we should…" he was cut off by her mouth on his.

"Then make me feel better…I'm sure you can find a way to do that…you seem quite a resourceful man…" she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, running her hands over the knots of muscles and down over his thick corded arms.

Taylor grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, his achingly hard cock brushed her hip a she swung her leg round his body and he remembered she was naked underneath. He slipped his hand along her leg, inching his way to the soft triangle of curls that lay at the apex of her thighs. The heat coming form her pussy was matched only by the wetness his fingers found when he reached it. His fingers slid between her lips and found the hard bud of her clit, rubbing his middle finger around it, making her squirm on his lap.

He buried a finger deep inside her; her walls gripped him as he fucked her with his finger. His lips teased her neck, kissing and biting as she wrapped her hands around his stubbly scalp and threw her head back in wild abandon. Her breasts were thrust against his chest and with his free hand, he slid the thin straps down her shoulders and her breasts came into plain view.

Taylor lowered his head to suck on one very pert nipple, his hand spread out on her back, holding her steady as she rocked on his hand. He slid another finger deep inside her, her pussy was spasming hard around him as she started to cum. He could feel her pussy juice running out of her and over his hand.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly, and a beautiful pink flush covered her throat and chest. She had completely captivated him.

"Ohhhhhh…ohhhhhhhhh….Taylor….oh my god…." She came with a breathy shudder and buried her head against his chest. He smiled to himself and held her tight, pulling his fingers from her.

"Ok baby?" he whispered in her ear. She looked shyly at him and nodded.

"Oh no, look at your pants," she blushed to her roots.

"It's ok, they are Chris's," he laughed softly, as if that made everything ok. "I will get them cleaned before he sees them.

Rachel climbed off his knee and Taylor stood up, quickly unzipping them and pushing them down his legs. His cock bounced free and stood hard and thick. Rachel shrugged off the slip and stood naked before him. Taylor pulled her close and kissed her. He gently lowered her back onto the bed, supporting and cradling her until she was lay in the middle of his huge bed.

Rachel spread her legs for him and Taylor eased himself into position.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" his soft growl asked her.

"Yes, Taylor," she looked at him. She had never been more ready for anybody, ever. She let out a small gasp as he entered her slowly. His thick cock stretched her and he gave short gentle thrusts until he was buried inside her hot, wet pussy.

Taylor lowered himself onto her, just enough to touch her without crushing her and began to gently make love to her. This was not a night for a quick, hard fuck. Slow, steady strokes. Deep and firm.

Rachel wrapped her hands around the muscles on his upper arms and her fingers dug into his flesh as her body reacted to his slow, gentle lovemaking. Her pussy tightened around his shaft and gripped him hard. Her back arched, her head pushed into the pillow and she cried his name, "Taylor!!"

"Oh yes, baby, come for me, oh fuck, yeah…" his felt himself go over the edge as his orgasm pulled his balls up tight. He thrust deep inside her, shooting his hot sticky semen against her tight pussy walls and dropped on top of her, spent.

Rachel clung to him, her fingers still dug into his arms and he saw two tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Baby, you ok?" he rolled off her and pulled her over to him.

Rachel's hand rested on his chest, "yes, I am. No man ever took the time to make me…you know…before…" she put one hand over her face and closed her eyes.

Taylor hugged her close, and held her all night as she slept with her head on his chest.

He remembered he had never checked the message on the answer phone. Oh well, can do that in the morning. He certainly wasn't moving yet. Not with a beautiful woman wrapped around him.


	13. Chapter 13

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Xander and Jenn:-**

Jenn had just got off the phone with Rachel. _How did Taylor figure it out?_ She thought. Jenn started to wonder if Xander knew who she was. Jenn dressed to get ready to go to work, when the phone rang. She ran to grab it and snagged it on the 4th ring.

"Hello?"

There was a pause before a voice said, "I know who you are."

"Who is this?" she asked knowing it was not Xander.

"You'll find out soon enough." the voice said before the person abruptly hung up and she was listening to the buzz on the other end.

"I have to call Rachel and Ines about this." she said to herself as she was walking out the door.

Jenn walked to her SUV that was parked just outside her apartment building and got into to make her way to work. When she got there she didn't see Rachel or Ines there yet. That's unusual. She thought as she sat down at her desk. She checked her voice mail and there was one from Ines saying was she in Italy with Varick. _Lucky Girl_. She smiled to herself.

An hour later there was a knock on her office door. "Come in" she answered.

When the door opened she saw Sean Vetter walking in. "Sean!" she exclaimed as he walked into her office. "Something up?" she asked him as he sat down across from her.

"Just wanting to see if you guys got any leads in the case you're working on."

"I haven't got much yet. But Rachel said Taylor knows about her."

"Shit…" he whispered under his breath.

"I do know Xander is of course the owner of XanderZone but I don't think he knows about the kids.

"I don't think he does either." He mumbled. "He doesn't know who you are yet?"

"No, but he asked if I was a cop, and of course I told him no."

"Good."

Sean was getting ready to leave when Jenn stopped him to tell him about the mysterious phone call she got.

"I got this weird phone call this morning, someone said they knew who I was, but they didn't say who they were or anything"

"Let me know if you get any other weird calls Jenn."

"I will Sean." she said as he left her office.

Jenn sat her desk and started looking more into Xander's background and pulled up his police records to have a harder look and see if anything caught her eye.


	14. Chapter 14

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

Chris watched her while she was sleeping. From the armchair next to the window with the last ray of light entering the room, she looked like an angel. Her tanned skin was golden now…and her lips seemed even more red and fleshy on the white pillow.  
His cell rang. He ran to answer it trying to not to awake her.

"Ok! I'll be there… And I'm taking someone with me…" he paused to listen to the voice on the other end… "Of course we can trust her…" he said. Again he kept silence for a few seconds and then answered… "Yes… just don't mention Bianca…please…".

She heard him close the cell and felt his hot body next to her. His big arms were wrapped around her… Ines moaned… Chris led her lips to her shoulders and kissed her skin.

She turned to face him… and kissed his lips. "I'm hungry…" she said.

He grinned… "I'm all yours babe…"

She picked the pillow and slapped him with it while climbing on top of him. "What time is it?" she asked reaching his fist… He smiled all the time. "What…?" she asked…

He nodded no…"Nothing… just wondering where have you been all this time…"

She laughed and got up heading to the bathroom… Chris followed her. She was wearing his shirt and he was only wearing his boxers. He leaned against the door frame watching her… "Hurry up… I'm taking you out for dinner." He stated.

She looked at him… "Out? I hope it isn't any of those fancy places…my "rags" are not good enough!" she said "… and you promised to take me to the shopping and instead of that… you kept me here…" she got close to him and caressed his chest… He couldn't resist… he kissed her deeply but slowly enjoying every movement of her tong entwined with his.

She stepped into the shower stall and left the hot water run through her body. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened in the last three days… She had left home to complete a mission and here she was…in Italy with one of the bad guys! And she just wanted this to last forever…

Chris went back to the room waiting for her to finish her shower. Their luggage had stayed at the door… so he decided to pick the bags. His task was interrupted by Ines's cell phone ring. She had it on her purse…  
Chris thought about letting it ring… but he was so curious about her, that any clue about who she really was needed to be carefully studied. He looked into her purse…picked the cell… "Rachel..." he whispered… As Ines didn't answer the sound of a new message in the voicemail sounded… Chris couldn't help but listen to it… He picked her cell and listened… Rachel was saying something about Taylor knowing who she was… "Caught 'ya…" he said putting the phone back in her purse…

"Shower's free…" Ines said as she entered the room.

Chris tried to act normal and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
They left the hotel and Chris drove them to a nice and quiet restaurant named "La Dolce Vita". The walls were covered with orange bricks and there were round leather couches instead of chairs around the tables. A dim light covered the all place and a candle enlightened each table… Chris had chosen a quiet corner of the room.  
They sat next to each other only far enough to be able to look into each other's eyes.  
Chris took a long glance on Ines, whose glossy lips looked tasteful under the candle light.

"So…do you like the place?" Chris asked her interrupting the silence they had been sharing since they had got there.

She looked around… "Yeah… I love it!" she paused… "But… I was just wandering… why are you doing this?" she asked.

Chris looked at her… "What do you mean?" He pulled a silver cigarette-case and lighted one.

"I mean…why are you doing all this to me? You barely know me…And what kind of money is paying it?" she asked. Of course she knew she might be endangering the mission talking to him like that…but she had to try…

Chris, surprisingly, smiled… "Who says I barely know you?" he asked getting close to her…

Ines shivered... That look meant that he might have found something about her, but she had another trump… "Who is Bianca…?" she said in a low voice.

The waiter came with their meals right in that moment giving them both, time to think in a good excuse to tell each other.

Chris poured some wine into Ines's glass… "You were saying that you knew me…" she started.

Chris took a long sip from his wine… "Let's say… Taylor had been busy with… Rachel… and… I gave him a call…" He paused looking at her… "Ok… and I… checked your cell this evening while you were showering…" he confessed.

Ines looked at him… she couldn't believe that… "You did what??" she asked. "How could you?"

Chris laughed… "How could I? What? I thought you liked to play spies…" She was good playing games… he loved that in her! Now… she hadn't been playing by the rules either… "So… you mentioned Bianca…" he said.

Ines took a deep breathe… "Ok… I wasn't really sleeping this morning… I heard your conversation on the phone… And I also heard that you could trust in me… did that change? Or… you are going to tell me who the hell is she?"

Chris smiled. "Do you really want to know? All right… Bianca is just the name of an Italian restaurant, pretty much like this one, in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania…" he couldn't finish the sentence because the loud and lively laughter from Ines invaded the room.  
"You must be kidding me!" she said trying desperately to stop laughing… "A restaurant? Please… I thought you were better in this "games" thing…", she said keeping laughing.

"Disappointed?" Chris asked… "As I was saying… "Bianca" is just the name from a restaurant I'm trying to buy from Mr. Fiorello, who owns this place too. That's why we are here… I just tried to hide it 'cause… I thought you would think that I had brought you only to use you as a trump… you know… you are beautiful, intelligent… any seller would be enchanted by you and that would be good for the business…"

She finally got serious… "So… why did you bring me for, then?" she asked. She was tempted to believe him… he seemed honest…

"Why did I brought you?...I've been asking myself that question since I ask you to come… I just wanted to be with you… the idea of leaving you in US alone… made me fear that maybe I hadn't any other chance to see you again… that's all…" he paused. "And… I wanted to know you… better…" he finally said.

Ines had her eyes casted in her plate… "You know me now…" she said in what seemed more like a whisper. But… she felt his hand on her knee making her meet his eyes…

Chris looked at her… "Let's just have some fun… stop talking about business… Let's just pretend that we don't know what's going on…" he asked her caressing her cheek.

"I would have helped you with the restaurant business…if you had asked me…" Ines said to him.

"I know that now…" he answered her…placing a kiss on her lips. "Now…let's just finish this and go back to the hotel… we will have dessert there" he said grinning.

Ines finally smiled. The idea of sharing the same room and sheets with him…almost made her wet her pants right there. She had to control herself… Having some fun was a good idea…she just had to let Rachel know that Chris already knew the whole story… or maybe…Taylor had told her… Well she was giving her a call anyway later.


	15. Chapter 15

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

**Amy and Sean:-**

Amy hung up the phone and handed it back to Sean. Giving him a secretive  
Smile, she winked then turned to walk towards the realtor's office. She had  
spent all day lining up suitable places for them to look at and had narrowed  
it down to about 10 places. She had an idea which one he would like but was  
letting him choose. Pausing at the door to wait for him, she smiled at the  
thought of moving in with the man she loved. Things had progressed rather  
quickly between them. For her it had been love at first sight. She had a  
feeling it was the same way for him but she had never asked. Feeling his  
strong arm reach around her for the door, copping a feel on the way, she  
snapped out of her thoughts and once again focused on the task at hand.  
Smirking, she stepped back to give him room to open the door for her and in the  
process ground her ass into his crotch. Hearing his breath hitch, she  
whispered, "Paybacks a bitch," and walked into the office. That'll teach him to  
turn me on in a place where we can get no relief she thought.

Amanda Sutherland stood and greeted them as they entered the office. "You  
must be Sean. I'm Amanda," she said as she reached to shake his hand in  
greeting. Gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk, she indicated that  
they sit down. Moving around her desk to grab the file that she and Amy had  
put together Amanda continued, "Amy has done a great job of narrowing the  
field. This morning we started with about 50 potential houses and she has  
narrowed it down to 10 or so." Spreading out the pictures and profiles on  
her desk she lined them out for Sean to begin looking over. "Amy tells me you  
are a cop." she continued.

Sean had scooted up to the desk while Amanda was  
spreading out the dossiers and was already peering at the first one. "That's  
right" his bass voice returned.

"Exciting work?"

Glancing up Sean replied, "Most of the time."

Sensing he wasn't the 'talk about his job type', Amanda got down to business.  
"Ok, so we have several homes here. All are in excellent  
condition. No fixer uppers. Most are split level homes and have three  
bedrooms. Perfect for a young couple like you planning on starting a family."  
That got Amy's attention. Until that moment, she hadn't thought of a family  
with Sean. She felt herself go wet at the thought of all the trying they  
would have to do to get pregnant. Sean's hand rubbing up her thigh wasn't  
helping her much either. Shifting her eyes to his she saw the sparkle there.  
She inwardly groaned, the bastard knew exactly what her thoughts were and  
was enjoying it. Guess he didn't learn his lesson after all, she thought  
wryly.

Amy moved forward to the desk so that her posture mimicked Sean's and pulled  
out her least favorite choice and showed him. Grimacing, she took that as a  
no and sighed in relief. Trying to pull her focus away from Sean's hand that  
was now at the edge of her panties, Amy vaguely heard Amanda droning on about  
carpet versus wood floors. Sean felt Amy's legs spread apart, giving him  
easier access. He slid a finger inside her panties and down the outline of  
her now soaking wet folds. Smiling at her, he pretended to show her a house  
that he wanted to look at. She was loosing it; he could see it in her eyes.  
Much more and she'd start riding his hand. He couldn't resist teasing her a  
bit more by dipping his finger into her folds and then withdrawing. He wiped  
his finger off on the outside of her panties causing a friction to her clit  
that nearly hurt. Turning back to Amanda, he engaged her in small talk about  
various minute details, while Amy gathered her composure as best she could.  
He will soooo pay for that she thought. She crossed her legs shot him a look  
and jumped back into the discussion.

An hour later, they exited the office with appointments to view at least five of  
the houses in the next week. Both their heads were swimming from information  
overload. Piling into Sean's SUV, Amy suggested a place for dinner. It was a  
cozy little spot they both loved. Montoni's was this nice Italian place that  
they went to on their first date. It was dimly lit and always quiet. Sean  
dropped Amy at the door while he found a place to park. She went in and  
requested the curtained booth in the back corner. Smiling, the hostess  
checked and found it was available. Sean came in and they were seated. His  
eyebrow raised as well as his suspicions, he sat down next to her in the  
booth. He ordered a red wine for them both and the hostess closed the curtain.  
Leaning in to kiss her neck, Sean's voice rumbled across her skin "What are  
you up to?"

Giggling, she said, "Time for your punishment." Reaching her hand  
under the table she ran it up his leg and across his crotch. He leaned his  
head back against the booth and pulled her in for a kiss. Just then they  
heard a discreet cough and they waiter arrived with the wine and menus.  
Seeing Sean struggling to focus on anything but the hand that was slowly  
rubbing him raw through his pants Amy ordered for them. "I'll have the  
ravioli and he'll have the veal parmesan. Both with house salads please."  
Smiling, she thanked the waiter and handed him back the menus. He left as  
quietly as he arrived and closed the curtain back. As soon as the curtain  
closed, Amy moved her hand.

Sean's head snapped toward her, his eyes dark with need and a  
burning question. "What the hell?" he growled at her. She just smiled  
sweetly and put a piece of buttered bread to his lips. He ate it  
automatically and chewed with a clenched jaw. Looking at her profile wasn't  
helping the situation down south at all. His groin tightened even more as he  
realized that she had worn his favorite top. The one that he could see the  
entire outline of her breast through the arm. As she reached for her wine  
glass and raised it to her lips he became entranced by the flow of the  
liquid through her lips and down her throat. His eyes followed the line of  
her arm to her breast. He must have groaned because her eyes met his. They were  
sparkling in a silent mirth and giddy with the power she now had over  
him. God knows how she does this to me, he thought in silent misery. She  
leaned over and kissed him gently before running her tongue across his lips.  
Pulling back, she said, "You had butter on your lips." The cough was heard  
again behind the curtain signaling the arrival of their salads.

Amy watched with barely hidden amusement as Sean tried to hide his  
predicament and did everything he could not to look the waiter in the eye.  
He growled his thanks and pulled the curtain shut himself. Amy took  
advantage of the distraction the waiter had provided and moved around the  
booth so that she now sat opposite him. She nearly burst out laughing at the  
look on his face when he turned to his right and she wasn't there. He looked  
like he could kill something. Hearing her slight giggle, his eyes found her.  
He tried to shift around the seats so that he could be next to her but her  
well placed foot in his groin stopped him cold. Shaking her head at him she  
pointed to his food. "You'll need all kinds of energy later on." Winking at  
him and stroking him with her foot she started on her salad. Sean glared at  
her until her words sunk in . She saw the words hit home as his eyes lit up  
and he dug into his food like there was no tomorrow. They rest of the meal  
was spent in silence, just communicating through deep long looks and sighs.  
Once Amy realized that Sean was going to behave, she moved her foot. He  
looked frustrated but she bluntly reminded him that he would be horrified to  
walk out past the entire restaurant sporting a hard on the size of Texas.  
Smirking at the word comparison, he agreed and tried to force it down. They  
skipped dessert and by then he was still in pain but it had gone down to a  
dull roar.

They paid the check and headed out. Sean pulled Amy close for a kiss as he  
opened the car door for her. "You are going to kill me woman"

"Now you know how I feel every time your around but I can't touch you" she  
whispered back. Sean took a sharp breath and looked into her eyes.  
His hard on was back with a vengeance.


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel & Taylor:-

**Rachel & Taylor:-**

When she woke up, Taylor was gone. She sat up in the huge bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Her min was still on whoever had gotten in her apartment and left underwear – underwear that she had worn believing Taylor had given it her. She shivered.

Rachel climbed out of bed and dug through her bag locating her robe and wrapping it around her…she was just tying it when Taylor walked in with a tray.

"You're up?" he smiled at her. Rachel nodded. "I thought you'd still be asleep. I thought I'd surprise you," his eyes dropped to the tray, "breakfast in bed."

"Hummm…coffee smells good," she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers back up over her.

"You know, you have to be naked to be in my bed," he tugged the tie loose and pushed the robe apart, letting it slip off her shoulders, growling as her breasts came into view.

"By that reckoning, you have to be naked too, then," she grinned as she pulled the robe out from under her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he slid his pants down and she just stared at his body, her eyes took in every detail of his physique. Even when he wasn't hard, his cock was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Taylor gave her a smile that showed he appreciated her opinion of his body. He climbed in bed beside her and pulled the tray closer.

"Coffee?" she nodded and he poured her one out, passing it to her. There were two bowls of fruit, cut up, and a jar of honey on the tray. "I just checked my answer phone messages and found one from Chris and one from Xander. You girls have to be the worst PI's ever…seems your secret is out with both of them too." He passed her a bowl of fruit and she put the mug down on the bedside table.

"Honey?"

"Yes?" she asked, misunderstanding him.

Taylor grinned at her, thinking he had used an endearment. He waved the bottle of honey, "I meant, honey for your fruit." He couldn't help but chuckle when she pouted at him. He leaned over to drizzle some on her fruit and dripped it on her breast.

His grin turned lascivious as he watched it run down her skin. Leaning over he licked it up, sucking her nipple and fondling her other breast with his hand.

"You did that on purpose," she ran a hand over his soft scruff of hair.

"I did!" he said, his mouth full of the sweetest nipple he had ever sucked on. He pulled back the covers and the cool air hit her naked body. Taylor sat back just enough to move the tray to the floor, keeping the honey on the bed – he had plans for that.

Rachel put the bowl of fruit with her coffee and sat up, faced Taylor and put her hands on his chest. Taylor pushed her back down onto the pillows and kissed her, his body covering hers with a delicious weight.

Pulling back from her again, he gave each nipple a playful nip and picked up the honey. He dripped the honey, drop by drop down over her tummy and let it drizzle between her spread legs, coating her already wet pussy with the sticky liquid.

Rachel sighed heavily as his tongue followed the honey trail to between her legs. She gasped when his tongue flicked over her honey covered clit. She cried out his name when he sucked and bit at it, the little bud of nerve endings still sensitive from the night before.

Taylor settled between her thighs and licked her wet slit from top to bottom, the honey had pooled on the sheet below her, he dipped his finger in it, and rubbed her clit with it, his tongue lashed over it, tasting the hone mixed with her juices that were running out of her.

He looked up to see her playing with her breasts, pulling and rolling her nipples with her fingers. That was definitely a sight that turned him on. He ground his rock hard shaft against the bed as he went back to her sweet pussy.

Taylor's fingers slipped easily between her lips and teased her soft entrance; he dipped his fingers in a little and then teased her clit again. He listened to her breath hitch when he teased her and slipped two thick fingers inside her, pushing them deep, curling them, and rubbing her g-spot. Her hips were circling off the mattress as his fingers made love to her. His tongue swirled her clit, making her shudder.

As soon as he felt her starting to come, he pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching sound and sucked them clean…damn, she tasted so good.

Without waiting, he pulled her hips up to his and thrust his achingly hard cock deep inside her soaking wet pussy. Her hands grasped his forearms as his powerful hips began thrusting harder and deeper than he had taken her before. Her fingers dug in as he lowered himself on top of her, his lips finding hers and giving her a soul-searching kiss.

"Oh God," she was moaning with every powerful thrust into her. Her fingernails were biting into his skin, causing needle-like sensations. "Oh Taylor…oh yes…oh God, yes…" she was panting and chanting as her hips rose of the bed to meet his thrusts.

Taylor was in his own version of heaven, pounding his hard cock into the tight wet pussy of a very attractive woman. He could make her purr or scream depending on the angle of his hips. He loved that.

He loved watching her when she came, her eyes rolled back and her head pushed back into the pillow, her back arched, thrusting her breasts against chest. A low rumbling growl came from deep within his throat as he forced himself to hold back long enough.

Her pussy was contracting so tight around him; he stopped mid-thrust as she came. As the spasms subsided, she bit her bottom lip and gave him a shy smile, her eyes still half closed. Taylor slammed hard into her, so close to coming. Thrust. Groan. Thrust. Pant. Thrust. "Ahhh…Rachelllll!!" He pumped her full of his thick come, spurting against her pussy walls before collapsing on top of her, her hands still wrapped so tight round biceps, her legs still wrapped around his.

Taylor rolled to the side, draping his arm possessively over her stomach. He slid his other under her neck and shuffled closer, her fingers stroked his forearm conentedly.

Taylor had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Rachel. His body seemed to crave hers. All night, all he could think about, as he lay awake, was waking her up and making love to her. Of course, he had let her sleep and as soon as he was sure she was fast asleep, he had crept out of bed and listened to the messages on his answer phone.

Chris was in Italy with Ines, Xander was god-knows-where with Jenn, and he doubted he'd be back anytime soon. Players, but good guys. Just as he was heading back to bed with thoughts of wrapping himself around her naked, voluptuous body, Rachel's cell phone rang. He found it in her bag and found it was a message alert. He flicked open the phone and saw 'I know where you are, and I am coming to get you. I told you, you will always belong to me.'

Taylor erased the message and put the phone back in her bag, a slight moment of guilt sat in his belly, but the threatening message worried him. From she had said about her last relationship, well she wasn't going back to her apartment…not for a while anyway until he found out who was stalking her.

"What's on your mind, Taylor?" she whispered, as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Who sent you the underwear…wondering who it was. You have any idea?" he looked down at her, cradled against his chest.

"I think I might…I'm not sure…but I think it might be my husband, well, my ex-husband," tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Hummm…" his mind tried to find a way to sort this out. " You'd better stay here for now, where I can keep my eye on you."

"Can I?" she rolled onto her side and buried her face in the warmth of his chest.

"Stay here, with me…" he kissed her, one hand cupping her ass and the other spread across her back.

"Ok," she sighed. At least she felt safe with this stranger. "I need a shower."

"I guess we could do that," he sighed, not wanting to move. "And afterwards, I'll give you a proper breakfast." She felt him snickering and playfully swatted his chest. For now, she was content to just lie in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

They stepped into the car just after Chris had a little chat with Mr. Fiorello, the restaurant owner.  
Ines was silent. She couldn't believe her cover had been found… She had been so careless this time… But she hadn't faced a "bad guy" like Chris Varrick before!

Chris broke the silence… "So…I know we agreed not talk about business…but…what was your mission exactly? I'm just curious, you know…" he said keeping his eyes on the road but wearing an extremely sexy smirk.

She looked at him… "The mission… well… I was supposed to kill you… from sex exhaustion!!" she said in a serious tone.

He gave her a look… and they both break into laughs. "You know… I think you almost succeed…" he said caressing her leg running his hand between them.

As soon as they arrived to the hotel they slid into the elevator and headed to the room. Ines took off her clothes and dressed in a comfy satin night shirt and sat on the armchair with her laptop.

Chris got rid of his suit too and walked around the room on shorts and t-shirt. He finally settled down and sat next to her near the window smoking a cigarette… They kept silenced… till she passed the laptop to him… "That was the mission… It's all about XanderZone…".

Chris read all the info they had so far… After that he had only one comment… "There is no way Xander knows about this… He might be a bit crazy, but…he would never do… or even allow something like this…".

Ines tried to keep a professional point of view of the issue, but Chris insisted on Xander's innocence like if his own life depended on that. They argued about it and Ines refused to call Jenn asking her to warn Xander about what was going on.

"I'm not going to call Jenn for that… are you nuts? Do you have any idea about how dangerous that could be? We are simple not sure that Xander is innocent! Until we found out all the truth…he is still a suspect…actually, you all are…" she stated.

"What? What do you mean 'we all are'? You don't have a shit on me…" he said getting up and heading to the bed.  
He left her alone in the living room and laid on the bed watching TV.

Se knew she had upset him with all those accusations on Xander… she was feeling bad for that… she was risking herself to sleep alone that night and she didn't want that to happen.  
She turned off the computer and headed to the bed… she leaned against the wall watching him. He was looking at the TV visibly upset.  
She stepped in front of the TV set. He ignored her and kept looking fixedly to it. She slid one of the straps of her night shirt off her shoulder…and then the other…and she let the shirt fall to her ankles.

Chris watched her… Her body was just perfect… He wished to burry his fingers in that soft skin… and maybe burry something else…in that body.  
He kept serious trying not to show how much he wanted her…

Ines bit her bottom lip and crawled through the bed and climbed on top of him. She sat on him and unfastened her bra…

Chris blinked…he was loosing it… he slowly drove his hand to her breast, but she shove it away before he could touch her… he smiled… she was such a teaser… she was really good on the game.

She covered his chest with kisses… licked every single curve of his muscles…and they were a lot!

Chris kept his eyes closed… his cock was hard enough to hold a flag…and he wanted to be inside her…

Ines climbed a bit more till she got only a few inches from his mouth feeling his heavy but warm breathe… she licked his lips… she reached his ear… "Are you still mad at me?" she whispered…

"No…" he growled…

"How can I compensate you for my bad manners…?" she asked while kissing his solid chest…

Chris finally opened his eyes and looked down to her… she met his gaze… "Well…let me see… you were really unpleasant… so you need to pay a high price… but I think we can make a deal…" he said to her grinning.

She grinned too in acceptance…

They kissed lustfully… Their bodies entwined becoming a single piece pouring sweat and pleasure.

The sweet smell of sex and expensive perfumes spread a sensual atmosphere through the room making Ines and Chris loose control of their actions and senses.

Chris vision was totally blurred by her beauty…not only her body but her soul had captivated him too.

Ines had been a flirter all her life…she knew how to make a man crawling under her feet… and now here she was making herself creeping under his sheets. Asking to be taken by a man she barely knew…

When tiredness took care of their bodies and minds, they nested in each other arms and fell asleep.

**Next morning…**

Ines opened her eyes slowly… there was a bright light coming from the window that made her switch them close again. She rolled through the bed just to find it empty. She could listen to the shower running…so Chris must be in the bathroom.

These thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door… She wondered who could be it be… but her doubts were suddenly washed away when a voice from the outside the room sounded… 'Room Service!'… "Breakfast…good… I'm starved!" she said to herself.

She got up quickly and dressed the robe in order to recover her composure. She brushed her hair with her finger and took a quick look to the mirror on her way to the door.  
She opened it… A lady was holding an huge bouquet of red roses and a young man was pushing one of those tea carts full of morning delights… coffee, fruit, toast, dozens of different jellies, cookies and a chocolate cake… Ines jaw dropped open.  
The lady finally entered the room and handed her the roses. After settling the cart next to the table, the young man joined the lady…they bowed and left.

Ines couldn't say a word… her nostrils were invaded by the soft smell of the fresh roses… she smiled.

"I can see by your face that you like them…" a deep voice said from behind. She turned around just to face Chris a few inches from her… She could smell his shower gel from that distance…

She blushed… "Yes… I love roses…" She felt him come closer placing a long and wet kiss on her mouth…

"Good morning…" he said smiling as he pulled from the kiss and taking her hand leading her to the table.


	18. Chapter 18

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Xander and Jenn:-**

Jenn was finishing getting ready for her date with Xander. She was just putting on her make up when she heard her doorbell.

"It's open." she yelled. She heard Xander walk in. "I'm in the bedroom." she told him looking herself over once more. She had put on a black silky dress with spaghetti straps that went to just above her knee but had a slit up the side. She knew he would love it.

"You look good baby." she heard Xander as he came up behind her and ran his hands across her shoulders and down her arms.

"Why thank you." she told him spinning around in his arms to give him a kiss. "You look good to." she exclaimed as she saw he had put on a nice outfit. He had on a button up black silk shirt with a nice pair of jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep." she smiled at him.

They left her apartment and walked outside. He had come in the GTO that he knew she loved and opened the door for her. When she slid in he thought he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. Who was hoping to find out later he grinned to himself.

They drove out to a nice Italian restraunt called Anthony's that Jenn had never been to. It was dimly lit inside. They were seated in a booth and their drink orders were taken.  
"You're not really a magazine editor are you?" Xander finally asked.

"Ummm how did you find out?" Jenn asked nervously.

"Taylor told me everything."

"Oh…" she said.

"And I think Chris knows about your friend Ines to."

"I can't believe our cover was blown." Jenn sighed.

"Don't worry babe, were gonna help u guys."

"So you know what this is about then?"

"Yah, some people are selling the XanderZone Videos and stuff illegally and 2 kids have died already imitating the stunts. I don't want that to happen anymore."  
"I'm so glad you are not mad at me." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't hide anything from anymore ok?"

She nodded. The food they had ordered arrived shortly and they ate in silence while gazing at each other with lust in their eyes. After dinner was done and paid for Xander drove them out to the beach. He parked the GTO near the water and had the top down.

He pulled Jenn over onto his lap and she gazed down into his eyes. This was her best assignment yet, she smiled to herself.

"You know what I want right now?" she grinned wickedly at him.

"Hmmm I bet I can guess." he whispered as he pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

Jenn leaned in and kissed him furiously, their tongues battling with each other as Jenn undid the buttons on Xander's shirt and pushed it open to admire the gorgeous body underneath it. She kissed and nibbled him just below his ear and down his neck and heard him growl his approval. She made her way to his chest and ran her tongue along the sun burst tattoo on his nipple. She could feel him getting harder as she ground herself on his lap.

Xander pushed the straps of her dress the rest way the way down and saw she had no bra on, well she couldn't of anyway not in this dress. He then moved his hands up her thighs and grasped her naked ass, finding out she really did not have any panties on and groaned. He let one finger slip to already wet pussy and circled her clit with a finger. He heard her moan, before he slipped a finger into her sweet folds. She was more than ready and he had to be inside of her.

"Lift up baby." he told her as he pushed his jeans down just far enough so that she could impale herself on his cock.

She slowly slid down onto him, until his cock was buried deep inside of her. She rod him slow at first, enjoying the feel of him inside of her until he grasped her hips and pushed himself up into her harder. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Mmmm Xander…" she moaned

"You like that baby?"

"Yes…" she sighed

He felt her silken walls start to tighten around him and knew she was close, he thrust into up into her a few more times, before she screamed out.  
"OHHHHHH X…" was all she got out as her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Xander was not far behind as he shot his sticky load deep inside her pussy. Jenn sat atop of him a few minutes as they came down from their high.

"Want to come back to my place for a drink?" he asked her as he helped pull her dress back up.

"Sure big guy." she smiled at him.

Jenn sat back down on the passenger side and they drove back over to Xander's loft for a drink.

Just as he pulled up a car was pulling away that he had not seen before.


	19. Chapter 19

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

Chris pampered Ines during breakfast… feeding her, kissing her… well, not keeping his hands off of her for one single second.  
Ines took a quick shower after breakfast while Chris chose a sporty outfit more appropriate for shopping and sightseeing in Rome.

"We are going to do some shopping! We need to get you a nice dress for tonight… I'm taking you to the opera!" Chris said, picking the car keys and opening the room's door for her.

"Opera, huh…? Ok!" were the only words Ines had the chance to say, since his words sounded more like a demand than an invitation.

The hotel was close to the centre town. It was the first time of Ines in Italy. The language was not a problem to her, since Italian sounded pretty much like Portuguese.  
They visited the Coliseum and the Palatino. They took a few pics using the timer and occasionally, they asked a tourist to take them one.  
They walked through the ancient streets of Rome and reached the main square.

Ines entered in every shop looking for a nice outfit for the night. She tried some of the most expensive dresses from the most famous designers, but none had taken her breath away…

Chris tried to help her with her choice…he gave her honest opinions about every dress she tried on.

"I swear this is the last one… If I can't find a nice dress here… you will have to go alone to the opera!" Ines said, looking tired from that dress-undress dance she had been involved during all morning.  
She walked through the shop and finally picked up three different dresses. She headed to the changing room. Chris followed her.

Ines tried on a long blue dress…she looked herself in the mirror and then turned to show herself to Chris.  
He looked at her and turned his nose up at it… "It makes you look like little mermaid…" he said.

She broke into laughter and back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind her. She had picked this long black dress… with no back to it. It reminded her of Marilyn's famous white dress… except from that it was long and black.  
Ines loved it. She opened the curtain and with sexy movements, she showed it to Chris.

Chris jaw fell… she was beautiful. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked while Ines looked herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

Chris smiled… "I like it…" he said… "If you were blonde I could almost say Marilyn was back…," he told her.

Ines turned to face him… "Do you think so?" she asked. She started to mimic Monroe's sexy gestures, while singing "Happy Birthday Mr. President".

Chris watched her… He wished she would stop doing that… she was driving him crazy and the hotel was too far from there.

She noticed that look on his face… she kissed him and headed back to the changing room. Trying to unzip the dress, she realised she couldn't do it by herself… "Chris… would you please give me a hand with this zip…" she asked from inside the cubicle.

Chris knew immediately what would happen if he had to go inside that changing room… it would take him a long time to unzip that dress… he grinned and glided out into the changing room.  
He surrounded her waist with his strong arms. She closed her eyes as his touch spread a shiver through her entire body.  
He started placing kisses on her naked shoulders and back. Ines let her head fall back on his shoulder… "Here…?" she whispered…  
Chris growled… "Yeah…"

Ines couldn't believe she was about to have sex in a changing room…but with Chris anything was possible…  
Chris unzipped her dress, letting it fall from her, so she was naked in front of him.  
She reached his pants, undoing the fly and pushing them down his legs. She could see his hardness through his underwear… she caressed his cock, sighing with approval.  
Chris turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He played with her clit for a few minutes and then he buried himself into her.  
Ines had to swallow her gasp…bit her bottom lip and made an extra effort to remain silent…  
Chris thrust into her slowly… although both knew it had to be a quickie.

"Oh god… Chris…" Ines whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah babe… I know… cum for me! Don't hold it…" Chris whispered back in her ear.

His words were like turning on the heat. She felt him thrust harder and deeper… touching all her sensitive spots on his way.  
He felt her shivering right before a wave of hot liquid covered his shaft… that hurried his own release, it happened right after hers. Chris held her tight in his arms… kissing her neck… "I think you should take this dress…" he said smiling.

Ines smiled back… "You think so…?" she asked while picking it from the floor. Chris nodded yes and grabbed his pants, dressed quickly and headed back out into the shop. Ines remained inside, putting her clothes back on and recovering some composure.

They left with some intrigued looks from the assistants and went to an open-air restaurant to have some lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

**Amy and Sean:-**

Several swerves and near misses in the driving department marked the ride to the house. Amy spent the short trip plastered to Sean touching everything she could. She used her lips and hands to explore Sean thoroughly and completely. She grinned against stomach as she felt him slam on the brakes when her hand went below his waistband and began stroking him. Kissing his navel lightly her lips followed the path her hand had traversed only moments before. She felt the car pull in the driveway and Sean put it in park.

Unfastening his pants, she let her lips travel even further south and took him in her mouth completely. Suddenly his hands were in her hair and gripping her skull in a vice-like hold. Was it not for the groans rasping from his throat and the shuddering of the muscles in his abdomen and legs, she would have been afraid he wanted to hurt her, his grip was that tight. Within moments, he was begging, "Please... not here...not in your mouth. I..want...to ...be...aggghhhhhhhhh."

Loosing all coherent speech, he settled into moans and low growls from deep inside. She reached down and stroked his balls with her fingers. Sean immediately tensed up and Amy sucked harder. The contrast of light touch and hard suction sent Sean over the edge with a guttural scream. Amy swallowed and licked him clean while he struggled to breathe. She gently closed his pants and crawled up to wrap her self around his neck. They cradled each other until Sean's heart rate slowed and his breathing evened out.

Finally, lifting his head, Sean ran his hands down Amy's back and cupped her backside, pulling her closer. Something flickered to his left and he looked towards the house, instinctively, checking the threat level. Seeing the light on in Rachel's room, he remarked to Amy, "Guess Rach came home after all."

Puzzled Amy looked over and glimpsed movement inside Rachel's room. "Must not have gone well," she said frowning. "Or it went very well and we won't be the only loud ones tonight" Sean responded smirking.

Sean got out of the SUV, pulled her out behind him and lifted her into his arms while slamming the door with his foot. Amy nuzzled into him as they traversed the short distance to the door. Pulling out her keys Amy twisted to work the lock and open the door. Once inside Sean kicked that door shut too. "Rach, we're home! How was your date?" Amy called out.

The two looked at each other as they heard a crash and muffled grunt. Amy giggled and Sean smirked. Leaning in to kiss her again Sean rumbled against her throat "See, it went well." Moving her hands around his chest and working their way under his shirt, she admitted that he was right as usual and asked him to hurry to the bedroom so she could apologize properly for all the teasing.

Moving to the bed, Sean laid Amy out and started removing her clothes. Starting with her heels he rubbed his hands slowly up her legs massaging as he went. Kissing the inside of her thighs, he pushed her skirt up, revelling her black panties. As his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and began tugging them down they heard a crash, shortly followed by feet running past and the back door banging.

They both froze and looked at each other puzzled. "Better check on Rach and make sure she's ok." Sean mumbled to Amy.

"Yah I'd better." Amy stood up on her rather wobbly legs and pulled her skirt back down.

Sean smirked at her distraction and obvious irritation at having been interrupted. Sitting back on the bed Sean stripped to his boxers and waited for Amy to get back from what he figured was a cry-fest. Just getting comfortable he was startled to hear Amy scream in surprise and confusion "What the hell!!". Sean grabbed his pants and hurried down the hall.

When he found Amy, she was staring at Rach's room. It was a mess. They stood in the door and surveyed the damage. Her mattress was ripped all to bits. There were torn up flowers all over the room. Her dresser drawers were strewn about the room and several of her outfits had been tattered.

Sean clutched Amy to him protectively and looked for any sign that Rach had been present when the destruction occurred. Seeing no blood or stains, Sean said, "Whoever did this is long gone. Who would want to hurt your sister?"

Amy began trembling and held onto him so tight her knuckles turned white. Looking him in the eye, she whispered, "He found us." Sean's heart stopped at the fear and despair in her eyes and the way her face blanched as the reality hit her.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel & Taylor:-

**Rachel & Taylor:-**

Rachel sat at the table dressed in one of Taylor's terry cloth robes, it buried her but she loved it, it smelled of him and she pulled it tight around her. She was sat in the kitchen, watching as he made her pancakes from scratch. She was just pouring a generous helping of maple syrup over them when her cell rang…groaning, she went to get her bag and pulled out the beeping cell.

Rachel checked the caller ID and saw Amy's name. She flipped the cell open and spoke, "Hello, Amy?"

A panicked, frightened voice came out of the other end, "Rachel, he found us!"

"Amy, is Sean there?"

"Yes, he's right here."

"Pass me over to Sean, honey, please." She heard Amy tell Sean that she wanted to speak to him.

"Rachel? What's going on?" She could hear the panic in his voice. She knew he would protect Amy with his life.

"Sean, can you do me a big favor and tell me what's happened," she tried to keep her voice calm and she managed it until Taylor spun round to see what she was doing.

"We just got home. Your light was on and we both assumed you had come home. We were…erm…anyway, there was a loud crash, and we went to your room to see what was wrong – everything has been ripped apart…"

"Shit! Shitshitshit!!" her voice was the barest of whispers but both Taylor and Sean heard her. "Is Amy ok?"

"She's shaken but she's ok. Rach? What's going on?"

"It's my ex-husband…get Amy out of there and keep her safe. This man is beyond dangerous. I'm sure Amy will fill you in on his temper."

"I'll keep her safe, no worries there. Where are you?"

"I'm at Taylor's club," she looked up at Taylor, who was watching her carefully, assessing the situation with his usual careful calmness. "I guess I'm safe here." She saw Taylor nod at her and she felt her stomach flip.

"Stay there, we'll ring when we are where we are going, ok?" she didn't speak but he knew she was nodding. "Is Taylor there?"

"Yes," she felt confused.

"Let me talk to him, hun," Sean asked her.

"Taylor, Sean wants you," she offered him the phone and as he took it, his hand lingered on hers.

"Vetter," the greeting was simple and Rachel had to wonder on how many occasions they had met previously.

"Reese. That is my girlfriend's sister you have there. If anything happens to her…do I need to explain?" Rachel saw Taylor shake his head.

"No. She will be very safe here. I won't let anything happen to her. But I need to know what's going on."

"You need to ask her Reese, cos I am not fucking sure myself yet. Ok, I'm gonna get Aim outta here and then I'll be in touch. If you find out anything I need to know, ring me on this number." Again, she saw Taylor nod at the phone before he snapped it shut.

"What did Sean say?" Taylor saw the tears glitter in the corners of her eyes and he knelt before her. Her thighs were trembling and he puts his big hands on them to steady them.

"He told me to ask you what was going on," Taylor slid his hands over hers.

"I guessed. I guess then that I should tell you…" her eyes dropped to the floor and he stooped to see under her hair. One hand went to her chin and he titled her face up to his.

"What ever it is, I can help…if you let me, if you want me to," his eyes caught hers and she melted.

"I barely know you and yet I feel like I have known you forever. I'll tell you all about it…what there is," she pulled a hand from his and wiped her eyes with the back of it. Taylor tucked a lock of hair behind her ear so he could see her face again before pulling her up from the chair and leading her to the couch in the living room.

"Sit here, it's more comfortable…tell me what happened," he sat next to her, pulling her against his side and wrapping one huge arm around her, making her feel safe. She relaxed into him as she started her tale.

"You know I am originally from the UK and I told you I was running from my ex-husband?" she paused and waited until Taylor nodded. "What I didn't tell you is why I was running from him. He's an accountant, worked very long hours and all that crap. Then he got a job in the city, a really good job, twice the amount of money he could make anywhere else. Very long hours. Very long hours. I told him we didn't need the money that bad but he said we needed to plan for our future. I went along with it. He started working longer and longer hours until I finally asked him to quit. He snapped. He started punching me, kicking me…I screamed and screamed…he just kept on and on until he had nothing left. I must have passed out because when I woke I was in hospital. Amy had come home and found me in the kitchen, bleeding. She called an ambulance and took me to hospital. I had a broken nose, several cracked ribs, three broken fingers and a massive amount of bruises."

She wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks and bit her bottom lip. Taylor took her hand in his and kissed her fingers one by one, holding her palm to his cheek. Rachel looked up into his eyes and saw genuine pain for her in them.

"Carry on," Taylor's voice rasped through the silence.

"Anyway, the police came to the hospital and asked if I wanted to press charges. I said yes…I've always been a firm believer that if they do it once, they will do it again. Later, the policewoman told me it was the worst case of domestic violence that she had seen so far. I was photographed by a police photographer and the case went to court. A week before the trial, he came to see me. He said he wanted to talk. Amy was there so I thought I'd be safe. I took him into the kitchen and we sat down at the table," Rachel's voice began to shake as she told Taylor her story. Tears were running freely down her face but now they were left unheeded.

"He pulled out a gun and started waving it about, saying I was a fucking bitch and deserved to die. He called me frigid, fat, ugly and told me no one in their right mind would ever want an ugly bitch like me in their bed. Amy came running in and tried to stop him…the gun went off – I think more by accident than anything. Luckily, no one was hurt but the neighbors had called the police and he was arrested." Rachel pulled herself away from Taylor and pulled her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms round her legs.

Taylor reached for the cigarette's on the coffee table and lit one, inhaling deeply before slowly exhaling a flew of smoke.

"I never went to court in the end. I was considered too fragile to go. My nerves were completely in tatters and I couldn't go outside. Six months after his sentence was given, Amy and I packed and left to come here. Jenn had been asking us to move out here for years. And until now, I felt safe because he didn't know where we were. No one knew but me and Amy…we have no other family…it's…just…us…"

Taylor watched, helpless, as her body shook as she cried silently. He leaned forward and stubbed the cigarette out and pulled her back against him. "You know I will never let anyone hurt you, never…even if I have only known you a short time," he kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. "He won't get near you, not while I am here."

Rachel looked up at Taylor, her green eyes wet with tears. Taylor took her face between his hands and spoke slowly, "You do trust me don't you?"

"Yes…I think I do…strange…I said no one would ever get close to me ever again and here I am, known you what, two, three days and I feel safe with you. Why is that?" He voice was so small he could barely hear her.

"Maybe you were meant to find me. Maybe I was meant to find you…whatever, I promise you, he won't hurt you ever again. Vetter is going to take your sister somewhere safe and I suggest we do the same. We can pack and go somewhere while the police track him down. That sound good?"

Rachel nodded, "I need to get some new clothes and stuff though, I don't want to go back there, back…" she looked over her shoulder and Taylor nodded.

"We can get what ever you want baby, what ever you want," he leaned forward and kissed her, his lips almost barely touching hers.

"What I want right now, is you," she said, breathily, leaning into his kiss and wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Yeah?" Taylor was hardly able to believe that after telling him all that, she wanted to...well, she wanted him. "You want to…?" he jerked his head towards the bedroom.

"As strange as that seems, yes! You make me feel safe. I like the way you make me feel," she giggled as Taylor let out a deep guttural groan. She took his hand and pulled him back towards the bedroom.

Taylor was just closing the door when Rachel's cell rang out again. They both groaned together and Taylor went to get it from the kitchen table.

It was Amy again on the caller ID. He passed the buzzing cell to Rachel who flipped it open and answered. Taylor watched the color drain from her face as she silently listened to Amy. She snapped the phone shut and looked at Taylor.

"We need to go now," she said, reaching for her clothes and getting dressed as quickly as possible. She paused and looked at Taylor's puzzled face. "That was Sean…he's outside now and making his way up…my ex knows where I am, he had bugged our apartment and as far as Sean knows, he could be here already."

Taylor grabbed some clean clothes and dressed, "bugged your apartment?"

"I thought there was something odd a few weeks ago but I forgot to ask Amy if she had let the electricity guy in to sort out some shorted cables in the basement. Things looked like they had been disturbed but I figured it was Amy," Rachel noticed Taylor was watching her, studying her quietly. "What?"

"I just don't like the idea of you being scared," he pulled her into his body and hugged her with a crushing force. "I don't want you ever feel scared with me, you hear. If I do or say something thing that makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me." His voice was soft and soothing and she couldn't help but melt, his voice had a way of making her want him more. She wanted him to run his hands all over her naked body; she was barely listening to what he was saying.

"Mmmm…Taylor…" she let herself relax into his huge, muscular body, her hands gripping his biceps. She closed her eyes as his lips descended over hers; his tongue slipped between her lips and sought hers. She felt a rumble from his chest ripple through her own body.

Taylor pulled away, stopping himself from going any further right now, if he carried on he'd not be able to stop and they needed to get out of here. "I'm going to get the van and bring it round the front. I want you to stay here and when you hear the horn, come straight down, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, feeling that aching need from wanting him so badly. She looked around the bedroom, "don't you want to pack anything?"

"Nah, I can get some new stuff. I just wanna get you outta here and safe," he kissed her forehead and headed out of the bedroom. Rachel followed him. He picked up a set of keys and paused at the door, "I'll be five minutes, ok?"

Rachel nodded and pushed the door shut behind him. She picked her purse up and placed her cell back in it. She stood by the window and waited for Taylor.

"You really thought you had got away from me, didn't you?" the voice chilled her through to the bone and she swung round to see the owner.

"Jimmy," her voice was so quiet, she wasn't even sure she had spoken aloud.

"What do you think you are doing, fucking some meathead?" he came up behind her and she froze…she could feel his breath on her neck and she cringed. She felt the barrel of the gun dig into her side. Cold fear spread down her spine.

"I…I…" she heard Taylor's horn blast outside. Jimmy shot to the window and peered out to see a black truck parked out front. He kept the gun and one eye trained on Rachel.

"Wonder if your new lover wants to die being a hero?" he laughed, an uncaring sneer pulled at his upper lip as he made his way back to grab Rachel by the arm and pull her over to the window. She could see Taylor through the window and she hoped to god, he stayed there. But, she also knew if she didn't come down, he would come back up for her.

Jimmy pulled her away from the window and sat her down on the couch, he sat opposite her on the coffee table. "I missed you baby," he said, stroking her thigh, making his way up her leg.

Rachel felt utterly repulsed at his touch and she felt her eyes well up. Part of her prayed for Taylor to come and rescue her but part of her prayed he stayed out of harms way.

"Did you miss me too? I bet you did…I bet you thought about me every time he fucked you, you were thinking of me, weren't you, baby?" he rubbed the gun between her legs, pushing it into her pussy.

Rachel was glad she wearing thick jeans. Her stomach churned and she felt sick. She tried not to let herself get over emotional…she tried to remember her training and not let her emotions cloud her judgment.

"No, Jimmy…I didn't miss you and until you showed up, I never gave you another thought. Taylor is a good man. You _will_ not hurt him and you won't hurt me," she watched his smug, evil smile falter.

Like lightning, she moved, aiming her foot at his face and catching him square in the chin. She watched him fall backwards and drop the gun. She scrambled towards the door just as Taylor came flying through it.

Taylor saw the abject fear written all over her face and flew into action. Jimmy was just forcing his body to stand as Taylor flew at him, fists flying, punches rained down on Jimmy as Taylor let loose his well-known temper.

Rachel lunged for the phone on the kitchen wall as the door flew open and Sean stood, filling the doorway. He pulled his gun from the back of his pants and shouted Taylor's name.

"Reese! Back off…NOW!!"

Taylor paused, lofting the near unconscious man in Sean's direction.

"Back away Reese…back away, man," Sean had his gun aimed at the two men.

Taylor raised his bloody fist once more, catching Rachel's pleading eyes watching him.

"Reese, think about it…you really wanna go back to jail?" Sean kept his eyes on Jimmy.

He shook his head, eyes closed and dropped Jimmy on the floor. Taylor stood and walked to Rachel.

Sean walked across the room, reaching for his cuffs as he went. He was about four or five paces from Jimmy when Jimmy reached for his gun and got one shot off before Sean shot him between the eyes.

"Rachel!!" Rachel spun and saw Amy stood in the doorway. They ran to each other, checking each other to make sure they were each ok.

"I'm ok, hun," Rachel assured her panicking sister. "I'm ok!" It seemed more like she was reassuring herself.

Sean was checking Jimmy pulse and Rachel could see that it was finally over. Jimmy was dead. Sean stood, looked over at Amy and went to her side.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car?" he slid his arm round her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I was worried. I'm sorry Sean," she was still holding Rachel's hand.

Rachel turned away from them all and went to the window. Taylor came up behind her, his hands on her waist.

"Are you ok?" he resisited the urge to check her over, he was worried he might find a mark that the dead bastard had left on her.

"Yes, I am really fine," she lent back against him and listened to Sean dialing for the police. "I am fine now, anyway. Thank you, Taylor. My Knight in Shining Armor!" she covered his hands with hers.

"Well, I think even Vetter will tell you, my armor is kinda tarnished," Taylor buried his head in her hair and held her tight.

Rachel was watching Sean and Amy through the reflection in the glass. It was gonna be one long ass day now, she sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

Ines was awoken by the sound of her cell phone. She quickly left Chris' arms and got up looking for it in her bag. When she finally reached it…she knew immediately something was wrong when she saw Rachel's number on the display.  
Ines hurried to answer it… "Hello…Rachel…".

On the other end Rachel's voice was visibly disturbed. She took a deep breath just before she could say a word.  
Ines insisted… "Rachel…what's going on?"

At this moment Chris had sat on the bed and was looking attentively to Ines trying to guess who was she talking with.  
Seeing his puzzled look, Ines whispered to him "It's Rachel…".

Rachel finally was able to speak… "Ines… I need you to come home…"  
Ines knew Rachel for so many years… she could say by her tone that it was an order, not a request! "What do you mean, Rachel?" she asked. "Can you explain me what's going on…?  
Rachel took another deep breath and insisted… "Just come home, please! I need you here!" Rachel insisted.  
Ines was getting impatient… "Please Rachel…tell me what the hell is going on? And why the hell do I need to go home this sudden?"  
Rachel gathered all her strength… "And why the hell do you have to contest everything? Why can't you just take a damn order? COME HOME!! I NEED YOU HERE!!"

Ines kept silent… she knew Rachel was right. She was always trying to explain things and find a meaning for everything… If Rachel was calling her back was because there was a very good reason for that. "Ok…I'll be there as soon as possible… Please…don't be mad at me! You know I love you… I'll be home soon! I promise…".

Rachel sighed in relief… "Good… and of course I'm not mad at you… Just take care and hurry back…"

Ines shut the phone and laid in bed again next to Chris… He caressed her hair… "So you have to go?" he asked.  
"Yes…" she whispered… "Something must have happened… Rachel was worried and sad… I could see that in her voice… Maybe you should call your friend Taylor…" Ines said.  
Chris listened to her… "Maybe…" he got up and looked for his cell… dialled Taylor's and went outside to the balcony while speaking to him…They talked for a while…for quite a long while…

When Chris returned to the room, Ines was already in shower… He met her there… "So…did you talk to him? What did he say?" she asked impatiently.  
"Well…" he paused while his eyes made a trip through her entire naked body.  
Ines reached his chin and tried to bring him back to the subject… "What did he say?"  
Chris met her eyes…"Things are really bad with Rachel… You really need to be there… but… there is one thing babe…"  
"What is it?" she asked…  
Chris helped her with the shower gel… "I won't be able to go with you… I need to stay at least two more days… to complete the restaurant business…" he stated while tracing her body with his big but soft hands.  
Ines nodded yes… "It's ok…if you have to stay… Would you take me to the airport?" she asked.  
Chris smiled… "Of course I'll take you to the airport…" he got closer… "…but before that… we must say proper goodbye…" he smirked.  
"What? My friend is in trouble… I need to pack… and you think I have…" she wasn't able to finish because Chris took her lips on a long and deep kiss…  
"I bet you have now…" he said after pulling away from the kiss…

Ines bit her bottom lip and reached for the towel… but Chris stopped her… "You don't need that… you aren't going anywhere…" and with these words he picked her up forcing her to lock her legs around his waist.  
He leaned her against the wall and buried his face on her breasts.  
Ines let her head fall back and closed her eyes. She took her hands and traced his chest blindly…feeling each curve, each muscle with her delicate fingers… This was the only man able to make her forget about the world…  
They made love passionately while the hot water ran through there bodies mixing with sweat… The steam was feeding their hunger lungs making their breathe become heavier…and faster…till a wave of pleasure invade their bodies…

She was finally packed. They left the hotel and Chris drove her to the airport. As soon as she got a ticket, they head to the departures gate.  
Her plane was leaving in one hour and a half, whish meant that they had, at least, 45 minutes to hang around, chat and say goodbyes.  
Finally they sat on a nice coffee shop and asked for cappuccinos. "So…" Ines broke the silence. "Will I see you again?" she gathered all her courage to ask that. She had been trying to tell herself that this was just an adventure…another flirt… she wasn't a woman of commitments… at least with men… but the truth was…that she was irremediably in love with Chris!  
Chris smiled… "Well…it depends…" he said taking a sip of his cappuccino.  
Ines looked at him…and then to her watch… "Depends… on what?" she asked.  
Chris lit a cigarette… "It will depend on you… would you want to met me again?" he asked…  
"I asked you first…" she said… "But ok… I will have to think about it… but most probably… yes… I think I would like to meet you again…" Ines said smiling.  
"Good!" Chris said… "For a moment I thought you would say "no"…" he confessed.  
Ines laughed. She took another look at her watch… "It's time to go…" she said.  
They got up… Chris took her to her gate… He pulled her close and kissed her goodbye… "Behave yourself while I'm away…would you?" he said in a joking tone.  
Ines smiled and nodded. She hugged him back and then disappeared through the gate.


	23. Chapter 23

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Jenn and Xander:-**

Jenn was suddenly woken by her phone ringing beside her bed. Xander still had an arm slung over her and she moved it off of her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Jenn…"

"Yah Rach, what's up babe?"

"I need you to come over to my place ASAP." she was telling her. Jenn could detect a hint of panic in her voice.

"Let me dress and I'll be over in about an hour."

"All right I'll be waiting."

Jenn sat on the edge of the bed wondering what was going on.

"Everything all right babe?" Xander asked her.

"I don't know, Rach needs me to come over to her place, she sounded kind of shaken up I think."

Jenn stood up, her feet touching the cold bare floor of her apartment and she headed to the shower. Xander watched her as she went.

When she was in the shower he called Taylor to find out if he knew anything about what was going on. He put down the phone after he was done on the phone and headed to the bathroom to see if Jenn was done yet.

He walked in and saw her naked from outlined by the glass shower door. He slid the shower door open and stepped in behind her. He gently moved the hair off her neck and kissed down her shoulders.

Jenn let out a moan, "Xander I have to get going."

"Aww baby come on, a quickie?"

"No, but I'll give you something special later" she winked at him as she stepped out of the shower.

Xander showered quickly and got dressed. "I'll see you tonight then?" he asked Jenn before he left.

"Of course." she said leaning up to kiss him.

Jenn checked herself over in the mirror before leaving her apartment. She stood waiting for the elevator when a hand suddenly clamped over mouth and she was dragged back into the apartment right behind her. She tried to fight but the person who had her was pretty strong and her feet were then picked up from under and she was carried and slung on a bed in the bedroom. The bed was the only thing in the room except for the two people who had her.

She looked up at saw who it was.

"YOU!" she gasped.


	24. Chapter 24

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

She sat comfortable on the plane and tried to sleep. She remembered Rachel and the way she sounded shaken up… _'What the hell happened?' _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to rest.

As soon as she arrived at the airport she called a cab in order to be at home as soon as possible…just as she promised to Rach. She reached her cell phone and called her…  
"Rachel… I'm home! Where are you?" she asked.

On the other end Rachel told her she was at her place, but it was better to meet at Taylor's apartment.

Ines agreed and gave the driver the directions. Rachel kept worried…that was visible in her voice.  
As soon as she arrived at the club's door she hurried upstairs to meet Rachel… concern was designed in their faces… Ines could almost say that panic was taking over the place.

"Rachel…"she said just before hug her friend tight. "What's going on…?" Ines asked.

"It's a damn long story…" the strong but firm voice of Taylor sounded.

Rachel and Ines sat down. Ines listened carefully as she always did when Rachel talked. The first time she hadn't listen to her advices…she had ended up in Italy with a guy she barely knew…

"My god…Rachel… how could this happen?" Ines said in disbelieving. "Where's Jenn? Is she safe?" she asked.

Rachel sighed and took a glance to Taylor… but she kept silence.

"What…?" Ines asked confused… "Rachel…where's Jenn? What's wrong with her…? Tell me…" she insisted.

Rachel got up and tried to calm her down…Ines looked for her cigarettes in her bag and lit one.

"I called Jenn and asked her to meet me at my place…but… she never came… I tried to call her but she never answered… and she is not at her place either…cause I've checked there too!" Rachel explained.

Ines couldn't believe that. There she was listening to this crazy story…"What the hell…it seems like the entire world has gathered to mess with our lives…" she said.

Taylor assumed a protector position next to Rachel… Ines took a look at him… "Thanks…" she said… "Thanks for everything Taylor…" Ines thanked Taylor..not only for being there when Rachel needed, but also and mainly because of loving her the way he did… Ines was almost sure that neither him nor Rachel knew exactly what were they feeling for each other… For Ines, it was so obvious…

Chris prepared some papers and the contract to be signed by Mr. Fiorello that night. He wished Ines was there with him…he hated eating alone.

He drove alone to the restaurant to meet his costumer. As he sat on a table he noticed a woman looking at him on the other side of the room.  
Mr. Fiorello interrupted her gaze as he joined Chris for a drink.

At the end of the night the restaurant was Chris's. This restaurant was a dream came true. He could finally leave New York and head to Italy and settle down in here. Once again Ines' memories came to his mind, but they were suddenly erased by this irresistible feminine figure that leaned against him…

"Do you have light…?" she asked in a soft voice.


	25. Chapter 25

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Jenn and Xander:-**

"How the fuck did you find me Drew?" she yelled.

"Oh I have my ways baby." he sneered.

Jenn tried to get off the bed but Drew pinned her down, sitting on her legs and holding her arms above her head.

"Why did you leave me Jenn?" He asked as his eyes roamed the curves of her body.

"You know why you son of a bitch."

"Enlighten me."

"I saw you fucking that other woman."

Drew just kept looking down at her and didn't say anything. He let one hand trail down her neck, toward her breasts. "I have missed this so much." he smirked as he let his hand trail up her skirt. "And no panties, you were always the bold one weren't you."

"Get off of me!" she yelled trying to get him off of her, but he had her pinned down good.

"So tell me, where is Chris?"

"Chris?"

"Varrick, Chris Varrick."

"I don't know, why?"

Xander went back to Jenn's apartment not long after he left, realizing he had left his cell phone there. He knocked on her door and she didn't answer. He thought she might have left already. He went into her bedroom and picked his phone up off the nightstand and left. While he waited for the elevator he heard some noise from the apartment behind him. It sounded like a fight between lovers. His curiosity got the best of him and he listened. The girl yelling sounded almost like Jenn. He then realized that the door was open a crack and he went inside slowly.

"Jenn?" he called out.

Drew clamped a hand over her mouth, to keep her quite and pulled her off the bed and held her in front of him.

"Baby you in here?" Xander called out again as he walked into the bedroom.

"So you must be the elusive Chris Varrick?" Drew asked as he pulled a gun from the waist of his pants.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Xander asked looking over at Jenn, her eyes wide with fear.

Drew removed his hand from Jenn's mouth, "Go ahead babe tell him." Drew almost laughed.

"This is my EX-Fiancé Drew."

Xander looked at him and suddenly felt a gun at his back.

"I got the two people I have been looking for." Drew sneered. "Varrick, and my bitch."

"I am not…."

"Shut the hell up." the other guy said as he knocked Xander on the head with the gun, knocking him out cold.

"XANDER!" Jenn screamed.

"That's not Varrick?" Drew asked her.

"No, you stupid fuck."

"It doesn't matter now." he said shoving her forward out of the apartment, as the other guy picked up an unconscious Xander.

Jenn was really hoping Rach or Ines would be able to find her, because this was not turning the way she had planned.


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel & Taylor:-

**Rachel & Taylor:-**

Hours later, Rachel had rung Ines, asking her to come home. She wouldn't tell Ines what was wrong over the phone, Rachel knew this would infuriate Ines but she had no choice – this was something she couldn't discuss over the phone. There were more calls back and forth between the girls and their new men before the night was up.

The hardest thing was having to deal with the police. Sean was brilliant; he handled the whole thing without complaint. Even painted Taylor in a good light. He and Rachel got a few funny looks from the attending officers – the PI and the criminal. Rachel was too wrapped up in the events to notice but Taylor did. He allowed himself a private smile over that!

After the police left and the body had been taken away, everyone moved downstairs to the bar. The place remained closed. Taylor got everyone a drink and went to sit beside Rachel, who reached for him and curled up against his side with his big arm wrapped protectively around her.

They all sat silently, watching each other. Amy was just about to speak when they heard a knock at the main entrance door. They all spun to see Ines waving frantically to them. Taylor stood and went to the door, letting Ines in.

Ines dropped her suitcase and ran to Rachel, wrapping her up in a tight hug, "Rachel, what's going on?"

"It's a damn long story…" the strong but firm voice of Taylor sounded.

They all sat down while Rachel told Ines the whole story. When she was finished, Ines hugged her again.

"Rachel? Where's Jenn?" Ines asked, realizing she was missing from the gang.

"I called Jenn and asked her to meet me at my place…but… she never came… I tried to call her but she never answered… and she is not at her place either…cause I've checked there too!" Rachel explained.

Ines couldn't believe that. There she was listening to this crazy story…"What the hell…it seems like the entire world has gathered to mess with our lives…" she said.

Taylor assumed a protector position next to Rachel… Ines took a look at him… "Thanks…" she said… "Thanks for everything Taylor…" Ines thanked Taylor..not only for being there when Rachel needed, but also and mainly because of loving her the way he did… Ines was almost sure that neither him nor Rachel knew exactly what were they feeling for each other… For Ines, it was so obvious…

Sean stood and spoke, "so…what do we all do now?"

Rachel looked at them all in turn. "Ines, would you go with Sean to look for Jenn. There could be trouble. Go check out her place first, see if you find anything there. Taylor? How likely is Xander to have whisked her somewhere?"

"Not likely. At least not without bragging first. He'd always check in with us before he went off anywhere," Taylor's voice was even and measured as he spoke.

Amy stood and went to Sean's side, "I'll go back to our place and start tidying up."

"No! You'll go stay with Sean, that way I know you are safe," Rachel stopped and looked at Taylor. "Can you take me to my place so I can get some clothes, please? I need to get away for a while. Is that ok Sean?"

Sean nodded, "I can take care of things this end. You do what you need to do."

Taylor wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, "we aren't staying here. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Just anywhere." She relaxed against his side.

"Ok, I'll go grab some stuff from upstairs and then I'll take you and Amy to your place to pack." Taylor kissed Rachel's cheek before dashing upstairs. He only felt comfortable leaving her because everyone else was so protective of her. Still, he packed quicker than he ever had before and was back downstairs in no time at all.

When Taylor came back down, he saw Rachel talking to Sean and Ines, presumably about Jenn and Xander. He knew he should go with them but he wanted to stay with Rachel. Something had happened in the last couple of days that he couldn't explain. He guessed that Rachel was very good at acting tough but when it came down to it, she was not quite as tough as she thought she was. She needed him more than Xander and Jenn did.

"Ready to go?" Taylor asked her as he came up beside her.

"Yes, just need Amy," Rachel looked around for Amy and saw her washing the glasses and putting them away. A moment of guilt passed over her that Amy had been in the house with the psycho still in it – at least Sean had been there. "Amy? Ready to go?"

Amy nodded. Sean walked over to her and pressed the key to his place in her hand; he bent and whispered something in her ear.

Ines came over to Rachel, "keep your phone on and we will ring you when we know what's going on with Jenn. Taylor, look after her please."

Taylor and Rachel both nodded. Rachel hugged Ines tightly and kissed her goodbye, telling her to take care and stay safe. Ines took her turn to nod.

Everyone went on their way. Ines and Sean went to Jenn's apartment to try and find her, while Taylor headed off with Rachel and Amy.

Looking around her destroyed room, Rachel couldn't understand how it could have come to this. She bent and stared picking things up off the floor. Tears pricked in her eyes but she refused to let them out. He was dead now; he could never hurt her again. And now it seemed, she had Taylor, her protector.

Amy packed what clothes and toiletries she needed, "hey Rach, I'll wait downstairs for you. Take your time, I need to clear out the fridge and cupboards if we are going to be gone a while."

"Ok," Rachel looked at Amy and Amy came over and hugged her.

"It's ok now sweetie. He's gone for good this time," Amy stroked her sister's hair and smiled. "Now, you pack and I'll go and empty the fridge."

Rachel gave Amy a half smile and let go of her. "Good idea, the sooner we are outta here, the better."

Amy left and Rachel turned to Taylor, who had sat on the edge of the bed. Taylor took her hands in his and pulled her between his legs, "where do you want to go?"

"Home."

"Sorry," he looked first at her and then at the destroyed room. "You want to stay here?"

"No. I meant home home…England. When we left, we left in a hurry. I would love just to go back for a while, you know…?"

"I understand. You have your passport handy?" Taylor thanked God he had picked his up from his bedroom before they left.

"Yes, I keep it in my bag. Do you want to come with me?" her green eyes met his brown ones and she felt her insides quiver.

"Do you need to ask?" Taylor stood and held her face cradled between his palms and kissed her lips gently. On feeling her kiss back, he kissed her more deeply, letting his tongue roll over her bottom lip. He pulled back slightly and smiled down at her, "come on, get what you need and we'll drop Amy off at Sean's, find a hotel and decide where to go from there."

With great reluctance, Rachel pulled away from his arms and walked to her closet. She stood on tiptoes and reached for her suitcase. Above her head, two big arms reached and got it down for her. "You always going to rescue me?"

"Yep!" he laughed. Taylor placed the suitcase on the bed and unzipped it for her.

Rachel started wading through the debris on the floor and sorted through what was left in the drawers. She picked out enough for a couple of weeks.

Taylor sat back on the edge of the bed and pulled something out from under him, a black lacy teddy. He grinned from ear to ear and tossed it into the suitcase, making Rachel laugh.

When the suitcase was as full as it could be, Taylor zipped it up for her and picked it up like it weighed almost nothing. They both headed downstairs and found Amy in the kitchen with a large bag full of perishables. Taylor took it out to the trash and they all went out to the car. Rachel locked up carefully and climbed in the passenger seat.

Amy gave Taylor directions to Sean's place and they drove in a relative silence. As they pulled up outside Sean's, Amy asked Rachel to keep in touch. Rachel promised she would and she walked up to the door with Amy.

"Where are you going? Have you decided yet?" Amy asked her.

"Home. I'm going to take Taylor home with me." Amy gave Rachel a final hug and let herself into Sean's apartment. Rachel turned and walked back to Taylor and got in the car.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go…I'm exhausted."

Taylor pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "There's a motel not far from here. We'll go there for the night." He didn't wait for an answer; he just watched her yawn widely and took off in the direction of the motel.

By the time he got there, she was asleep. He checked them in and parked up by the motel room door, opening it before lifting her still sleeping form from the car and carefully laying her on the bed. Taylor slipped her sandals off and eased the blanket over her before shrugging off his jacket and pulling his boots off. He was about to get into bed and decided to take his jeans off. Rachel was only wearing a thin summer skirt and t-shirt, he didn't want his jeans rough against her skin.

In his t-shirt and boxers, he climbed in beside her and wrapped himself around her body, pulling her tight against the curve of his body. The heat from her went straight through him and he buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes. Taylor was surprised at how tired he suddenly felt……


	27. Chapter 27

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

Chris took his hand to one of his pockets, pulled out a lighter and gently lit the lady's cigarette. He could smell her wavy blonde hair as she leaned forward to the lighter.  
She was wearing a black dress… she smiled and thanked him. Chris smiled back… He noticed she was alone… "Would you like to join me, Miss…?" he asked before she could get back to her table.

"Layla… call me Layla…," she answered in a sweet and sexy voice as she sat next to Chris.

He ordered her a drink. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing here…alone?" he asked while lighting himself a cigarette too.

She smiled… "I could ask you the same…" she answered. "But… let's say I'm here to taking care of some business…" the woman said blowing the smoke against Chris' face…

He could figure out she wasn't there for business… maybe to have some fun! But not for business for sure! Fortunately, he was used to deal with her type… He smiled to himself.

They left the restaurant together after she finishes her drink. Chris opened the car door to her and she slid inside showing Chris a perfectly fit pair of tanned tights…

As they reached the hotel Chris headed to the bar with Layla in order to have one last drink before he hit the bed. He felt tired…and now he owned his own restaurant in Italy like the one he had always dreamed about… Just one thing was missing… someone to hug him…

Sean parked the par outside Jenn's house. Ines was almost sure that something had happened to Jenn and Xander. She was never the type of girl that leaves without saying where she's going… Ines was that type, not Jenn!

As soon as they arrived at Jenn's door Sean tried the bell… as it didn't work he "subtly" knocked the door down!  
The house was empty but everything was ok… except for the bedroom… "Well…seems to me like there was some action here…" Sean said.

Ines smiled and agreed… she went to look for Jenn's passport whish she knew she kept in her underwear drawer… "Passport is here…so she can't be going anywhere that far…" she concluded. "Have we tried Xander's cell phone?" she asked.

Sean looked at her puzzled… "I thought Taylor had done that!" he said. "Let me check that with him…" Sean reached his cell and dialled Taylor while Ines kept looking for some kind of clue that might lead to Jenn.  
She suddenly remembered that there was an old woman living next to Jenn that used to be very close to her.  
Sean was back… "Couldn't talk to Taylor… Did you find anything?" he asked Ines…

"Come with me… I had an idea…" she said as she opened the door and headed to the next door.  
Sean took a look around as he seemed to have heard some strange noises coming from the opposite apartment…

Ines knocked loudly on the old woman's door…

"Shhh…" Sean ordered while taking a few steps in the opposite direction. "I though I heard something…" he explained.  
Sean got closer to the door… he could ear several voices inside and it seemed like there was a woman crying… "Ines…come here…" Sean whispered.

Ines silently joined Sean in front of the door. She could hear like people struggling inside… and there was a woman… "Wait… it looks like Jenn's voice…" she got even closer…

"Are you sure?" Sean asked.

Ines listened carefully in order to be sure if it was Jenn or not…it took a while…but finally, she could hear it perfectly and assured Sean it was Jenn.

Sean radioed for backup and loaded his gun. He shot the lock and kicked the door.

Ines hurried to enter the apartment as soon as she spotted Jenn inside being threatened with a gun…that was one of her last memories… A lacerating pain ran through her entire body and she felt her body heavily hit the floor… she was cold… the floor was covered with some pictures…she gathered forces and grabbed one… "Chris…" she whispered… She heard another shot and after that only silence…

Jenn hurried to Ines… "Call an ambulance! Call a fucking ambulance!" she shouted hysterically.

Xander watched the scene… "Jesus, Vetter! You could have killed us! Look at this mess… Shit! Shit! Shit!" he shouted.

Sean was now calling an ambulance while Jenn was holding Ines in tears.

There was a dead guy in the middle of the room… Second in the last couple of days… "These girls have a certain appetence to get into trouble…," the police chief in charge said…

Sean was sat in a corner with Xander… Jenn had gone with Ines to the hospital… Sean was wondering how could he had been so stupid, so incautious and leave Ines get it the room like that? Facing a guy with a gun…

"Forget it man…" Xander said… "She will be ok! Don't worry… Now let's go…" Xander got up and waited for Sean.

"I'll meet Jenn at the hospital… you… go home, take a shower and grab your girl for a good night sleep!" Xander advised Sean with a smile before they entered in his cars.


	28. Chapter 28

Rachel & Taylor:-

**Rachel & Taylor:-**

Rachel stirred, felt Taylor close against her and snuggled up to him. She had turned in the night to face him and his warm breath fluttered across her face and ruffled her hair. His arm was still draped across her waist, holding her firmly in place. But Rachel needed the bathroom and she tried hard to move without disturbing him. It didn't work, just as she pulled herself from under his arm he woke.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you," she whispered.

"S'ok. Where are you going?" he rubbed his bleary eyes and checked his watch. "It's 3.06am."

"Sorry Taylor, I need the bathroom," Rachel sat up and switched on the side light. Hopping off the bed, she made her way to the bathroom. After she used the toilet, she washed her hands and went back to the bedroom.

Taylor was sat up, leaning against the padded headboard, shirtless. Rachel was pretty sure he had a t-shirt on when she woke up. She looked down at her clothes and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop round her ankles before climbing back into bed beside Taylor.

As she crawled up the bed towards him, Taylor reached out and pulled her bodily into his arms. In one smooth move, he had her pinned under him. His hardness pressed against her belly and she smiled at him. Raising his eyebrows, he gave a salacious grin and kissed her.

Rachel parted her lips, welcoming his soft, tender lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. Her hands slowly stroked his back from his shoulders down to his now bare butt, cupping his cheeks and squeezing.

Taylor's lips traveled down her chin and along her jaw, slowly leaving hot, wet kisses as he worked his way down to her collar bone. Meanwhile his hand was working its way under her t-shirt, cupping her lace covered breast. He raised his head to look at her, "you can't be comfortable sleeping with that on."

Rachel smiled at him, slipped her hand between them and unhooked the front fastening, releasing her breasts. She heard Taylor sigh and grinned to herself.

"I think you'd be more comfortable without this," he tugged her t-shirt.

Rachel laughed. "You need to let me up then, big guy." Taylor pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "Humm…maybe a little bit more." Taylor pushed himself up till he was crouched between her legs. Rachel sat up and pulled her t-shirt over her head and slipped the bra straps down her arms. She watched Taylor's face suddenly change from lust to deep thought, a little 'm' crinkled between his brows as he frowned. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

"I never asked you if this was ok…I mean, after what just happened…_are_ you ok with this?"

Rachel stopped to think that maybe Taylor was as good at this tortured soul business as she was. Kindred spirits. She _should_ feel something; the only thing she felt was relief, relief that it was finally over. Looking at Taylor, all she wanted now was him, filling her, loving her, making her whole again.

"I don't think I have ever wanted anyone more than I want you right now!" She lay back on the pillows, her smile inviting him to carry on where he had just left off.

"Well…" he lay back on top of her, covering her near nakedness with his complete nakedness. Thumbing her nipple, his mouth joined with hers again. He felt her draw her legs up, her thighs pressed against his hips as her hands ran along the length of his shoulders, fingertips tracing the muscles and the indentations that separated them. No woman had ever touched his body the way Rachel did. Women mostly just used him to get to his money, or worse, to get to Chris or Xander.

As he pulled away from kissing her, she licked her lips in a very tantalizing way. He groaned loudly, if she carried on like this, he wouldn't last long enough to even make love to her. Taylor nipped and sucked his way down to her round firm breast, licking his own lips before taking one hard nipple in his mouth and biting softly.

Rachel arched her back, driving herself harder against his mouth. She didn't want softly, not tonight. She wanted hard, fast, up-against-the-wall sex. Taking Taylor's face between her hands, she made him look at her, hoping her eyes told him what she wanted.

The relief in Taylor's face said it all. Reaching down, he snapped her thong and threw it over his shoulder before roughly grabbing her hips. Drawing back slightly until the tip of his throbbing hardness nudged at her soaking hole, he pushed forward until the head slipped inside her. She gasped. Gripping her tighter, he slid in completely.

Her hips bucked upwards to meet his, her thighs gripped his hips and her arms wrapped tight around Taylor's neck. She pushed her body as close as she could get it to his as he began to steadily thrust in and out of her silken inner core.

"Oh my God, Taylor…" her breathy whisper filled his ear, her breath tickled his neck.

He could feel her pussy spasming around his shaft, clenching and releasing, as her orgasm got ever closer. He closed his eyes so he could avoid looking at the ecstatic look that she was wearing. It wasn't helping him any in his bid to not cum just yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

Rachel felt a fire begin in her belly and spread out all over her. She hadn't felt this _wanted_ in so long, so very long. She wrapped her legs around his and let herself fall into the vast chasm of her orgasm, only able to moan and sigh.

At the peak of her climax, Taylor felt her fingers dig into his shoulders, painfully. Her body tensed under him, her breasts thrust hard against his chest. He wanted to stop, to watch her in the throes of ecstasy but his own need to come forced him to thrust harder and deeper until he came, buried deep inside her.

Breathlessly, they clung to each other. She was his now, he had made her his. He had taken away every hurtful thing that bastard had ever done to her.

Taylor rolled from her body and lay beside her, pulling her against him. Rachel wrapped her arms round him and snuggled against his chest. Slowly, sleep consumed them both again and they wrapped in each other all night.


	29. Chapter 29

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

**Amy and Sean:-**

Amy's heart constricted as she watched her sister drive away with the man who had put his life on the line for her. _Take care of her Taylor or I'll have to hunt you down and kill you_, she thought. With one last wave and a suddenly leaden body, she turned and went inside. After locking the door behind her, she moved into the kitchen flipping on lights as she went. The warm yellow glow from the lights and Sean's scent lingering in the house made her feel safer.

Setting her personal bag on the floor in the hall, she set about putting the kettle on to boil. Pulling out the tea bag, she grabbed her favorite cup from the cupboard and set it out. Amy picked up her bag and went into the bedroom. Heart still heavy from the near miss and knowing that it would be God knew how long until she saw Rach again Amy decided that a hot bath was in order. She put the water on to run hot and poured in her bubble bath. Next, she lit a couple of vanilla candles and shut off the overhead lights throwing the room into a fluid glow the reflected off the water from the tub. Stepping back into the bedroom set out her nightclothes and started undressing. Just as she finished the kettle began whistling. Amy padded down the hall in Sean's big fluffy robe nearly tripping as she hurried to make her tea. She giggled at the way it swallowed her but gaped open at his broad chest and barely closed at his waist. The mental image of Sean nearly naked heated her belly and warmed her like nothing else could.

Amy poured the water over her tea bag (still lamenting the Americans lack of a way to make proper tea) and set the kettle back on the stove. A few moments were spent in reflection on her day and the Chamomile began wafting to her nose. She picked up her cup and inhaled deeply feeling the tension start to leave her body. Throwing the bag away she walked slowly back to the tub, slipping the whole way and set the tea aside while she dropped Sean's robe to the floor. Amy tested the water with her toe and the let her foot slide all the way in. She sank in quickly and allowed the water to ease the rest of her tension and stress away.

She took a couple more swallows of tea and set it aside again. Leaning back, Amy finally let the tears come. _Why did they ever let that bastard out? I could have lost my sister and Sean today._ She began shaking from the sobs and anger. Finally, the tears ran out and she was utterly spent. Reaching for a washcloth, she wiped her face clean and the lay back again closing her eyes. The warm water relaxed her completely and lulled her to sleep, her tea forgotten as it cooled.

Sean found her sleeping in the now cold tub when he got home. She looked so beautiful. Sean picked up her cup of tea and tasted it. _Ice cold_, Sean thought as he sighed deeply. He poured the offending liquid into the sink and put his head in his hands. His heart broke as he tried to figure out how to tell the woman he loved that he hadn't been able to protect Ines. That she was lying in the ICU fighting for her life. Tears streamed from all the adrenaline leaving him and the stress of the day. Sean brushed a strand of hair from Amy's face and gently kissed her nearly blue lips. Sean pulled back abruptly at that thought. She was cold. _God, she must be exhausted to be sleeping so soundly while she was that cold_. Sean pulled the plug on the tub and watched her begin shivering as the air hit her skin.

She stirred as her teeth began chattering and she gazed sleepily at Sean. When he wouldn't meet her gaze she knew something was drastically wrong. Worry giving fire to her blood, Amy stood up rather quickly and her legs gave out. Sean caught her as he wrapped her in his robe and began vigorously rubbing her to dry her off and warm her up. Still avoiding her eyes Sean picked her up and carried her to the bed. He silently went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Puzzled, Amy got dressed and snuggled under the covers listening to the shower run. When it shut off, she sat up a bit straighter in anticipation and a small amount of fear at what could cause Sean to withdraw from her in such a manner. Her eyes flew to the door as it opened taking in his mood immediately. His body seemed a bit more relaxed but his eyes steadily avoided hers. She waited not so patiently for him to put on his sweats and climb into bed. Sensing that he wasn't quite ready to talk yet she melded her body to his and gently kissed his lips. Moving to his ear, she murmured, "I love you no matter what." His arms went round her in a tight embrace and she settled her head on his chest. Sean kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you too."

Moments later Amy was sound asleep safe and warm in her lover's arms. It was hours before Sean was able to settle into a fitful sleep full of memories of the two women he had failed to protect. One was dead and the other on deaths door. Sean prayed fervently that he would be able to keep Amy safe.


	30. Chapter 30

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

**Amy and Sean:-**

Amy suddenly felt like she was being gripped in a vice. Her airway was severely restricted and she couldn't move her arms. Desperately Amy tried to sit bolt upright and found that Sean was fighting her. Sensing that he was distressed and deep in a nightmare Amy switched tactics. Wriggling a hand free she reached up and began stroking the side of his face and crooning his name softly. "Sean. Sweetheart, wake up. It's just a bad dream." He quietened a bit but still his brow was deeply furrowed and his grip on her was tight as ever. _That's gonna leave a bruise or two_, she thought. Switching tactics again, she kissed his chest and raised her voice. "Sean! I need you to wake up. You're hurting me baby!"

As her kisses scorched his skin, Sean fought out of his nightmare and blearily cracked his eyes open. He rapidly focused once Amy's words permeated his fog and he let go of her as if she had burned his hands. Sitting up and moving as far from her as the wall would allow he looked at her with haunted and pained eyes. Amy watched him as he took in the red marks on her arms and saw him wince at her rapid breathing. "Sean I'm ok. It was just a bad dream. You startled me more than anything."

Shaking his head, Sean jumped away as she reached for him. Hurt and confused Amy drew back and watched as he paced and muttered under his breath. Listening intently, she managed to catch a few words here and there. "Shit! I always manage to screw things up. Have to get away before she gets hurt too. How do I tell her about Ines? All the women around me get killed."

At that she yelled "What the hell are you talking about 'get killed' ? Who got killed? And by the way last time I checked you managed to keep me safe and sound," she huffed indignantly.

The sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks. Knowing it was time for the truth, he let out a primal scream of rage and gut wrenching pain as he slammed his fist into the wall. Sean slid down the wall as he turned to face her. Eyes shinning with tears he finally confessed his fatal sin. "I got Ines shot last night." Unable to bear the hate and fear he was sure to see Sean drew up his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Shock ran through Amy like so many tendrils of ice. Hand to her lips she croaked "Did she...is she...Oh God! Wait Sean did you get hurt? No, of course you didn't, you were fine last night. Oh God! Where is she?" Her voice wavered and cracked at the end and Sean rushed to catch her before she fell to the ground shaking.

They huddled together as Amy cried and Sean's heart broke more with each tear that fell. "She was in ICU last night before I came home. They said that it was touch and go but were hopeful. Jenn and Xander were with her."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement Amy took several deep breaths as she got control over herself. She revelled in the comfort of Sean's arms until it hit her. "Damn you Sean! You didn't tell me that one of my closest friends was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life! What the hell! How could you do that?" Sean sat stony faced and immobile throughout her entire tirade. After several more moments of silence, she prompted him with a smack to his chest "Well?"

Sean looked at her and broke her heart. "I have to leave now. I'll send someone to take you home. It'll be better for both of us if you never see me again." Sean then strode from the room leaving a stunned Amy staring after him from where she was crouched on the floor.

Amy shook herself out of the initial shock. Watching him as he moved slowly but resolutely down the hall, she chanted repeatedly in her head, _this can't be happening. This cannot be happening. What is he doing? This can't be happening_. "This can't be happening! No way in hell are you leaving me like this without any explanation. You owe me that at the very least."

Sean stopped as she ran down the hall and stepped in front of him. Closing his eyes Sean begged her, "Please just let me go. It will be better later on. You...I can't ..."

Moving forward so that their chests touched Amy said, "You can't do what? Love me? Hold me?" Sean's heart constricted and his belly heated at her light but insistent touch. His hands balled into fists at his sides as he fought not to wrap her in a deep hug and grant them both the comfort they so desperately needed. "What Sean? You can't tell me the truth? What could possibly be so bad or so wrong that we can't face or handle together?"

Sean backed up seeking to avoid touching her and thereby giving in. _Should have known she wouldn't make this easy. Why can't she just get that I'm dangerous to be around. That I'll get her hurt or killed like Stacey and Ines_. Out loud he said, "I can't loose you, so I have to let you go. It would kill me if I had to live without you." Suddenly it all clicked. He blamed himself for Ines being hurt and it brought back up all the pain and insecurity from when Stacey died. Both women had been shot in front of him and he had been powerless to stop it.

Amy invaded his personal space and placed both hands on his face forcing him to look at her. "Would you give up all those years of happiness with Stacey?" Mutely he shook his head no. "Did you like feeling like you had died with her?" Again a vigorous no. "Then why are you giving up happiness with me to go into a self imposed death? Not only are you killing yourself - you are killing me. I would NEVER be able to be happy with another man knowing that you are somewhere drowning without me. I need you so badly that death would be welcomed rather than spend one moment on this earth without your love. How can you sentence me a living death?" Sean felt her fingers lightly brush his cheeks and felt her kiss his tears away. Sometime during her short speech, he realized that she was right. He couldn't leave her. Plain and simple he had been given a second chance to be happy and who was he to throw that away. Most people never had just the one true love and he had two.

At that moment, Sean gave her his heart and soul. To prove it, he lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss started slow and deep, letting all his feelings of fear and love shine through. He dropped all his walls and let her in completely. Pulling back he gazed into her eyes, "I love you and I'm sorry that I freaked out on you." Her answer was to hold his gaze and slowly unbutton her shirt and let it fall to the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

(This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

_A light… a beautiful and shinning light was right ahead. She walked through a long road heading to that light. __  
__As she crossed it a crowd was waving at her on the other side…among it… she spot him… she wanted to follow him! She couldn't lose him again! She tried to shout his name but no sound came from her mouth… She started to run, passing through the crowd to reach him, but the distance seemed to grow on each step she took…_

"We are loosing her! I need epinephrine! And prepare the surgery room… we need to get that bullet from her immediately!" the doc shouted.

_She could hear a voice…a soft voice… his voice… she missed him so much… and now he was so close. __  
__"It's not your time yet… you have to go back…" the voice said. __  
__She was now kneeling down at his feet… "I don't want to go…I want to be with you… I miss you so much…" __  
__He smiled and caressed her hair… "I know… but it's not your time yet… I'll be here waiting for you… Now go…and don't forget that sometimes we need to look behind the mirror…sometimes happiness is there!"_

She felt her chest explode with pain and making her head spin… Suddenly the silence was gone and she could hear people talking loud and strange bleeps and bips around her… When she had strength to open her eyes… all she could do was cry…

"Ok…She's back! We've got pulse…steady!" the doctor looked at her… "It's ok now… you'll be fine!"

After those words…silence and darkness.

Chris had a tough night. He couldn't sleep… When the morning broke, he got up and had a shower. He thought about her… actually that was the reason why he couldn't sleep all night…

He stepped out of the bathroom…and for his surprise… "Layla?" he asked just to be sure he wasn't dreaming… "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Layla dropped some papers nervously as she was not expecting him to be awake. She kept silent.

He took a few steps closer to her… "I asked you a question lady… you better answer it!" Chris said.

Layla was 'saved by the bell' as her cell phone rang in that precise moment… She answered it… "No… It can't be…" she fell on her knees crying as she said these words. She dropped the cell…

Chris watched the scene… "Hey… can you explain me what the hell is going on here?" he asked again.

She looked at him…eyes full of anger. Picking up the chair next to her and with a sudden movement, she threw it against Chris. That gave her time to escape… and gave Chris a slash above his left eye.

His hands flew to his forehead to check it and noticed there was blood coming from the hurting. Even though he ran to the door to try to catch Layla… it was too late… He went back to his room and washed the blood from his head and hands. He put on a bandage and decided to report that strange occurrence to the hotel security… but by that time, he had another idea… He decided to call Vetter. Chris had a feeling that this could be related with the sudden departure of Ines.

Vetter answered on the fifth ring, just as he was falling asleep next to Amy… "Varrick…?" he said just to be sure.

"Yeah…It's me… Is everything ok down there?" Chris asked.

Sean didn't know what to say… "Humm… look man… you don't want to know… it's a long story… I'll tell you when you get back…its late here, you know…," he answered.

"What do you mean 'long story'?" Chris insisted.

Sean rubbed his forehead and yawned… "Look…when are you coming back?" he asked.

"I leave in three hours…" Chris said. He knew something must have happened… "I'll ring you when I get home, ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…sure! See you then!" Sean said.

Chris also tried to call Ines… but his call was redirected to her voicemail… but he left a message anyway…

"Hi… it's me! Look… I don't know about you… but… I would like to see you again… I'll leave Rome in three hours… I was thinking about… I don't know… I call you back as soon as I arrive! Take care…"

He shut the cell phone… He always felt his knees go weak when she was near…but… only by thinking of her he felt his heart skip a beat…


	32. Chapter 32

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

(This chapter was written by Amy - AKA Aimsame)

**Amy and Sean:-**

Sean gazed in wonder at the woman who had declared her love for him. She hadn't given up on him and more importantly she hadn't let him give up on himself. His gut clenched when he realized how close to hell he'd truly come. If she hadn't forced his hand...God he couldn't think on that. Here was a warm,smart,kind and beautiful woman who loved him more than life itself. Sean shook himself out of his reverie to see Amy gazing at him in love and something deeper...understanding.

Reaching forward Sean ran a hand around the contour of Amy's face and brushed her hair back behind her ear.Amy nuzzled her face into his hand and lightly kissed the heel. Sliding his hand past her ear and grasping the back of her head Sean brought her lips to his in a slow movement that had her holding her breath in anticipation. His kiss was gentle and hesitant. Almost asking permission to show her his gratitude and love. Amy sighed into his lips and allowed him to set the pace. This was not about lust,not this time, it was about being vulnerable and showing the other a trust and complete love and acceptance.Sensing Amy's absolute trust and openness Sean was moved beyond words. The only thing he could do was show her his feelings.Picking her up Sean walked back to the bedroom and laid her on his--no their bed.

Amy watched Sean's face as he laid her down on the bed. If she didn't know better she could swear he was fighting back tears. He lightly ran his hands across her collarbone and then down her breastbone setting her body tingling. Feeling her need grow she tried to sit up and kiss Sean. His eyes flew to hers and her gently pushed her back into the bed. "This is about you. Don't move" he said. Sucking in a deep breath Amy smiled shyly and nodded knowing that this was important to him and something he needed to do for her. She settled back and watched him slowly remove her pants.

His fingertips grazed her outer thighs as he slowly slid her pants off her legs. They were dropped on the floor and forgotten instantly.Sean settled himself at her feet and placed her right foot on his lap. Slowly he massaged and kissed his way up her leg. His hands moved in long sensuous strokes and relaxed her beyond reason while his kisses caused her to tense and tremble in a most delicious way. The effect was mind numbing and intoxicating. By the time he reached the apex of her thigh she was whimpering and moaning. Her hands tightly gripped the sheets in an effort to give this to him. Sean kissed the joining of thigh to body and then switched over to her left leg. Amy bit her lip in frustration as she realized that he was going to skip her core. Repeating his actions on the left leg Sean had Amy panting with need and soaring from pleasure. As Sean reached the top of her left leg he noticed the telltale flush spreading across her belly that signalled her impending release. Wanting this to last and needing to give her the gift of a full body worship his hands stilled. He waited for her breathing to calm and her skin to cool.

"Sean...please..." Amy breathed."Shhhh...baby all in good time" he replied kissing her lips and pulling away as she responded. His lips and tongue paid homage to her breasts and neck as his hands worked in light, caressing circles across her belly. After what seemed like an eternity and yet not nearly long enough Sean flipped Amy over onto her stomach and ran his hands down her backbone causing her to shiver. His expert fingers followed the groves of her lean, muscled back and the swell of her hips and buttocks. His mouth made her feel even more loved as he kissed every inch of her exposed skin. Sean moved her long locks out of the way and kissed behind her ear and gently sucked on the lobe. Amy felt completely boneless and more alive than she ever had. Each touch was sending her higher and higher.

Sean flipped her back over and stood up. He removed his pants and slid his shorts down causing him to bite his lip as the fabric rubbed his already sensitive sex. Amy watched with lidded eyes as Sean slowly reveled himself to her. Moving back to the bed Sean spread Amy's legs and leaned in breathing her arousal. He kissed just below her navel and leaned over her. Placing a hand next to her head he positioned himself at her opening. Rocking a bit he teased them both by sliding between her lips and against her clit. She was so very hot and dripping with wanton desire. Sean bent his head and sucked in a nipple as his heat came into contact with her clit. Amy gasped for breath and arched her back. She grabbed his arms seeking a hold on reality as her body began shuddering. His eyes held hers as she shook against him mouth open in a silent scream. Every muscle in her body went rigid as her body found a release that left her wanting and needing more.

Amy's breathing began to regulate although it was still shallow. Still holding his arms her lips meet his in a passionate kiss. Amy's tongue darted into his mouth and told him in no uncertain terms what she wanted. Not one to let his woman down Sean thrust deeply and rapidly into her. Her head hit the pillow as the air was forced from her lungs. It was the most pleasant sort of torture that he could have devised. Not even letting her catch her breath he began a slow pace that tormented them both. Her hands clawed at his back as she struggled to hold on so they could fly together. Sean felt her clench around him and finally let go of his control. Adjusting her hips he began thrusting in earnest, Pounding relentlessly into her as he sought release and a perfect moment of union for both of them. "Open your eyes baby" he ground out. The sound of his voice startled them open and she was lost in his dark pools as they shuddered and came at the same time. At that moment they were able to see each others secrets and the total acceptance they felt for the other.They stared at each other for a long time. Staying like that until the sweat cooled their skin and their breathing calmed to normal. Neither wanted to shatter the moment with needless words. Finally Amy pulled Sean's head to her breast and clung to him. Feeling him shudder she thought he was cold and reached for the blanket. As she pulled it over their still joined bodies she felt his tears run down her breast. Amy clutched him until he finally stilled as sleep claimed him. After shedding a few tears of her own and kissing the top of his head she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

(This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Jenn and Xander:-**

Ines slowly opened her eyes. She was able to see some shadows but nothing more. There were people in there, but she couldn't recognize them. It was all blurry. There was so much light, that she couldn't stand it and shut her eyes again.

Jenn was sitting next to her reading a book, while Ines was watching, when she heard movement.  
Ines? She gasped seeing her try to open her eyes. Jenn yelled for a doctor to get in the room.

Ines hadn't any idea what was happening to her. The last memory was a photograph and then him. She had seen him! After all this time she had been missing him so much, and now she finally felt comfortable with it. Since that night when they called her telling about the accident, she had sworn not to love anyone like that again. She swore not to let her feelings get too strong. Because loosing him hurt too much. But now that she had met him. Spoke to him and able to say goodbye, looked like she was ready to start all over again.

Once again she tried to open her eyes, this time she could see a man dressed in white, a doctor?' she thought to herself. 'Why?' she inquired while making an extra effort to keep her eyes open.

Jenn watched as Ines's eyes fluttered open. "I can't believe your awake." she cried, "We though we were going to loose you."

"What happened?" Ines whispered.

The doctor stepped up to the bed to speak to her."

"I'm afraid you were shot, about 24 hours ago."

"Where's Chris?" she managed to get out.

"He's fine." Jenn told her, I already talked to him. He is with Sean and Amy."

Just then Xander walked in. "Xander she's awake!"

He took Ines's hand, "You have no idea how glad we are that you are okay."

Ines gave a weak smile.

"I'll leave you three be." the Dr said as he left the room.

The three of them talked about what had happened and was going to happen.

Amy moved from her spot next to Sean where she had been rubbing small circles on his back and pulled him up and toward the shower.Sean threw the phone on the bed and padded after her. She put the water on as hot as she could stand it and stepped in. They both took turns washing and rinsing off under the spray. Sean forwent the ritual morning shave in the interest of time and they were dried off, dressed and ready to go in less than 10 minutes. They locked up and headed toward the hospital stopping only for a bagel and coffee--tea in Amy's case.

They arrived to see Chris pacing the floor outside Ines room. Sean handed him a coffee and bagel "Figured you wouldn't stop to eat". Chris gave a weak smile of thanks and took a long pull from the coffee. They turned simultaneously as her room door opened.

Chris was shocked with the news he just heard. "How is Ines?" he asked. "Really?" he asked again, just to prevent any pink scenario that Sean tried to paint.


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

This chapter was written by Jenn - AKA LadyRiddick77)

**Jenn and Xander:-**

Ines slowly opened her eyes. She was able to see some shadows but nothing more. There were people in there, but she couldn't recognize them. It was all blurry. There was so much light, that she couldn't stand it and shut her eyes again.

Jenn was sitting next to her reading a book, while Ines was watching, when she heard movement.  
Ines? She gasped seeing her try to open her eyes. Jenn yelled for a doctor to get in the room.

Ines hadn't any idea what was happening to her. The last memory was a photograph and then him. She had seen him! After all this time she had been missing him so much, and now she finally felt comfortable with it. Since that night when they called her telling about the accident, she had sworn not to love anyone like that again. She swore not to let her feelings get too strong. Because loosing him hurt too much. But now that she had met him. Spoke to him and able to say goodbye, looked like she was ready to start all over again.

Once again she tried to open her eyes, this time she could see a man dressed in white, a doctor?' she thought to herself. 'Why?' she inquired while making an extra effort to keep her eyes open.

Jenn watched as Ines's eyes fluttered open. "I can't believe your awake." she cried, "We though we were going to loose you."

"What happened?" Ines whispered.

The doctor stepped up to the bed to speak to her."

"I'm afraid you were shot, about 24 hours ago."

"Where's Chris?" she managed to get out.

"He's fine." Jenn told her, I already talked to him. He is with Sean and Amy."

Just then Xander walked in. "Xander she's awake!"

He took Ines's hand, "You have no idea how glad we are that you are okay."

Ines gave a weak smile.

"I'll leave you three be." the Dr said as he left the room.

The three of them talked about what had happened and was going to happen.

Amy moved from her spot next to Sean where she had been rubbing small circles on his back and pulled him up and toward the shower.Sean threw the phone on the bed and padded after her. She put the water on as hot as she could stand it and stepped in. They both took turns washing and rinsing off under the spray. Sean forwent the ritual morning shave in the interest of time and they were dried off, dressed and ready to go in less than 10 minutes. They locked up and headed toward the hospital stopping only for a bagel and coffee--tea in Amy's case.

They arrived to see Chris pacing the floor outside Ines room. Sean handed him a coffee and bagel "Figured you wouldn't stop to eat". Chris gave a weak smile of thanks and took a long pull from the coffee. They turned simultaneously as her room door opened.

Chris was shocked with the news he just heard. "How is Ines?" he asked. "Really?" he asked again, just to prevent any pink scenario that Sean tried to paint.


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

This chapter was written by Ines - AKA Pickles78)

**Ines and Varrick:-**

Ines recalled the last minutes of consciousness… she remembered some photographs on the floor… she had grabbed one… "Chris…" she whispered.  
Amy, that was next to the window watching Sean and Chris talking outside, just turned to Ines… "What? What did you say?"  
Ines faced her and said in a tenuous voice… "I need to talk with Chris Varrick…" Amy smiled "He is right outside… I'll send him in…" she said heading to the door.

Chris opened the room's door slowly… Ines lay on the bed awake. "Hi…" he said.

Ines looked at him and knew at that instant that that guy wasn't an ordinary guy… he wasn't just another one… Once again, she felt her heart skip a beat just by seeing him…  
There he was, standing beside her, while a profound silence invaded the room.

Chris broke it… "You wanted to see me…?" he asked.

"Yes…" Ines finally answered. "I… Now that you know everything about me…about us…and that…we finally caught the bad guys…" Ines paused.

"What are you saying?" Chris interrupted. "I know absolutely nothing about you… that's why I'm still here! Because I think we should know each other better…don't you think?"

Ines couldn't help but smile. Of course, she wanted to know him better! Actually, she wanted this moment to last forever, but on the other end… "What about her?" she finally asked.

Chris looked at her with a confused look… "Her? Who?" he asked.

Ines deep breathed… that was what she was afraid of… he had someone else and he was intending to lie to her about it. "The woman…in the pictures? At the restaurant?"

Chris smiled. "I swear… I have no idea what are you talking about… What pictures?" he insisted.

Ines looked at him. How could he lie? She had pictures to prove it and he kept lying! "C'mon Chris… It's no use… I know you have someone else and I have the proof…just be man enough to admit it!" Ines said in a hard tone this time.

Chris just couldn't believe that… "You must be joking… I'm afraid you got the wrong guy, Missy! I'm not one of those criminals you are used to…and I'm not here just to get laid… I came here because I like you and… and want to spend more time with you… but if you don't want that…fine… just be woman enough to admit it!" he paused. "And if it's not too much trouble… can you explain me what the hell is going on here? What proof do you have against me and what woman are you talking about?" he asked while sitting in the armchair next to the window.

Ines took a few minutes to process all that information and finally she opted for another strategy… "Ok…I'm sorry if I was too rude… the point is… at the day I was shot, in that old apartment, when we entered there, there were photographs on the floor… all over the floor… in those pictures we could see you and another woman having a romantic dinner at 'your' new restaurant… So, all I want to know is, who is she and what does she means to you?"

Chris listened attentively… "I don't know…you are the detective… you tell me…" he said. "Since you left, the only time I went to the restaurant was right after leaving you at the airport and I went alone…I had dinner…" he paused. "Wait… blonde in red dress?" he asked.

Ines smiled… "I don't know… Black & White photos…," she said.

Chris sighed… "Never lose your sarcastic sense of humor, right?"

"It's true… I can say she was blonde, but have no clue about the dress!" Ines explained.

"Well there was this girl…she asked me for a lighter… and then… I gave her a ride to the hotel… and… yes… she invited herself into my room, but the truth was… I couldn't get you out of my head…so I let her in and after a drink I… cowardly asked her to leave!" Chris was now smiling…

"Cowardly? Cowardly? What do you mean?" Ines demanded an explanation.

Chris looked her in the eyes… "I mean… I could have had some fun with her, but instead… I just lay on that hotel bed and reminded myself of your smell, your soft skin…your smile… till I fell asleep…"

Ines could see by that look that he was telling the truth…but it wouldn't be that easy to convince her. "I see…" He was now very close to her. She could feel the heat from his breath and scent his sensually masculine smell … "What?" she asked.

He slowly got closer and closer while she slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the freshness of his soft and juicy lips touching hers. "Take it as a goodnight kiss… now, you need to rest. I'll be seeing you tomorrow! Ok?"

Ines couldn't do nothing else but nod yes. She was too dizzy to say another word… _"Strong medication…" _she thought… _"Or maybe not…"_ her head kept talking while she watched Chris left the room…


	36. Chapter 36

The Final Chapter:-

**The Final Chapter:- ******

**3 Months Later:- ****  
**  
Jenn pulled more files from the shelves and flipped through them absentmindedly. Ines watched her quietly from where she sat at her desk. There was a strange atmosphere in the office and they could all feel it. They both kept looking at each other to speak and then not a word, as if anything they said would make the job any easier.

The lease was up and without Rachel, there was no one to make the decision to take up the lease again, so they packed…quietly. They had arranged to meet Chris and Xander at lunchtime, along with Amy and Sean and then they were all coming back to the office to finish clearing it out.

Ines was recovering well from her injuries and Chris had been busy proving his worth by looking after her as if she were made of glass…annoying her greatly in the process. Chris had asked her if she wanted to come and work for him in his office and she had agreed. To be truthful, Ines could think of nothing she wanted more than to spend her days and nights with the man she had fallen deeply in live with.

Jenn was humming happily to herself as she cleared her desk. Things were going great between her and Xander, so great in fact that when he had been offered a job with the extreme sports channel as a reporter, and his first job was to go to Hawaii to report on the surfing competition, he had asked Jenn to go with him…and she couldn't wait to get home and packed.

As the boxes started to mount up and the time passed with lunch rapidly approaching, they started to feel better about closing the office. The heart had for sure gone out of the business. The worst bit was the fact that no one had heard a word from Rachel or Taylor in three months – no one knew if they were ok…or not. Not even Amy had heard a word from her sister, which was very unusual.

At 11.55am Amy and Sean arrived at The Dangerous Girls Detective Agency to meet up with everyone for lunch. After they had all greeted each other, Amy and Sean started helping with the packing. The general feeling was to get finished and out of there by the end of the day. Xander was bringing along his truck to cart the boxes over to store at his place until somebody knew what to do with them.

About half an hour later, Chris arrived hotly followed by Xander. They were chatting about Hawaii, and Xander was trying to talk Chris into bringing Ines out there to join them. Chris was telling Xander that he wanted Ines all to himself for a while, and maybe next time.

Ines' eyes flew up at the sight of her lover walking though the door in his sharp designer suit. She jumped into his arms and kissed him with all the fervor that came from the midst of a hugely passionate affair.

"Hey Baby. I missed you," he whispered into her luscious dark locks, inhaling her fresh scent that was uniquely hers.

"Hmmmm, I missed you too," she reached up on tippy toes and kissed him again.

Sighing in her ear, Chris whispered, "I can't wait to have you all to myself, you know. Just us, holed up in my office. Mmmmm." Ines giggled.

Jenn had taken a running jump at Xander and was now wrapped around his waist as he cupped her butt in big strong hands and pulled her tighter against him as their lips met. The room seemed to spin as their tongues met and danced, slipping from mouth to the other, both as hot as the other.

"Did you miss me, Baby?" Xander cooed at Jenn, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Chris.

"I sure did, Stud Muffin. So how about you take me to lunch, then," she stroked his head. Her legs still wrapped around his waist and his hands still cupped her ass cheeks, both loathe to let go.

"Stud Muffin, huh?" Amy laughed, looking at Xander and trying not to imagine the story behind that one. "So, this really is it then? We really are packing up and leaving?"

All three girls looked around the virtually empty office and all three girls became painfully aware of Rachel's absence. Ines spoke first, after what felt like a few minutes silence, "still not heard from her?"

Amy took Sean's hand in hers, "no, not a word. But she's ok, I just know she is." She felt Sean squeeze her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath and swallowed her anxieties, "come on, let's go for lunch, and then finish off."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sean led the way out of the office…

…and bumped smack into Rachel and Taylor coming up the stairs.

"Oh my fucking Good God! We know you, don't we?" Xander shouted down the stairwell.

"Good to see you too, buddy," Taylor broke out into a big grin as he greeted his friends.

Rachel flew into his sister's arms, and were quickly joined in a group hug by Ines and Jenn. Everybody started talking at once. A hundred questions flew between them.

Sean, always the voice of reason, stepped in and told Taylor and Rachel that they were just about to go to lunch so they could talk about everything there. Outside, they all paired off and got into their vehicles…after Sean had given Taylor the directions to the restaurant.

Taylor couldn't take his eyes off Rachel, she was glowing, and she looked beautiful. He loved seeing her this way. He knew she was happy to be back and _very_ happy to see her sister.

It took less than 15 minutes to get to the restaurant and by that time, they had all calmed down but there were still loads of questions everyone wanted to ask. The Maitre D showed them to a table near the back and they all took their seats…it took seconds before the girls started blasting questions at Rachel, wanting to know why she had not answered her messages or been in touch.

As they ate, Rachel told them that after everything had happened, she just needed to get away…leave everything behind and get to know Taylor. She glanced at Taylor, they smiled a secret _'knowing'_ smile to each other, and he took her hand in his.

"Well, I for one am so happy you came back," Amy smiled at her sister. "Cos now Sean and I can tell you all at once…we have decided to get married."

There were whoops and cheers from everyone and the restaurant gave them a couple of bottles of champagne on the house to celebrate.

There was no telling what the future held for the Dangerous Girls and their new partners, but one thing was for sure, whatever they did, it would be one hell of a ride.

The End.


End file.
